Destiny
by SirArthurNudge
Summary: What lies past the events of "Crucible." An unwanted destiny that must be fulfilled - one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three Years Old

 _He walked alone with only his thoughts for company on the slow march forward.  
_

 _His heavy footsteps hit the dusty parched earth with a unrelenting and steady rhythm, the stray dust billowing like clouds around his feet and obscuring them from view._

 _In his ear, through the small comm piece placed there, chattered voices full of desperation and confusion as the planet's entire populace attempted in vain to flee their home-world and out into the marginally safer void of space.  
_

 _But not him. He knew better. There was no safe place to turn to now, no shelter from what was coming. The dream they'd all lived in had come to an end. **He'd** find them all eventually.  
_

 _His body carried him onwards with a unchanging gait as he passed through the empty and smoking ruins of what had once been his home. The city he had spent part of his childhood growing up in now nothing more than fire and crumbling ash. He knew he should feel sad or angry or at least something along those lines but there was nothing there. Inside he was cold. As cold and hard as the darkest winter on the exposed glacial fields of the Hossem valley far north in what was his true home._

 _This was just what had to be. This was not the first time this happened and it would certainly not be the last. The city had fallen and been raised back up so many times in history. This would be just the same.  
_

 _The distance passed by easily enough while his destination was not quite set in stone. Still, he knew where he was going. He knew the task set before him._

 _In the bright sky above, brother fought brother as the wyrms battled out their insidious civil war with stray blasts torching the broken city and rupturing the already scorched earth._

 _In the distance beyond all of that, he could make out the vague outline of civilian ships heading space-ward. Out of habit, he whispered a small prayer of good luck to the brave souls bound for the stars.  
_

 _After a brief climb up the remains of a building that had fallen sideways and now, like a tree among a forest, was propped up on its side by its neighbors, he stood at the very top and saw his destiny at hand._

 _The city was no longer before him but behind. Ahead, a solitary figure stood waiting. Waiting for him._

 _Before he moved, a voice he knew as if it was his own heartbeat finally echoed over the others that chattered in his ear._

 _"Little bird? Where are you?!"_

* * *

Gaius snapped upright as he awoke from the dream.

His heart rattled like an engine going out of control in his chest as he took in deep shaky breaths that hurt him with the intensity.

Gaius was too surprised and far too busy gulping in the cold night air to even cry.

It was dark. Too dark for his young eyes to see anything but the dimmest of outlines in the bedroom.

The only noise that he picked up was the rushing of blood and pounding of his heart coupled with the deep raspy breaths filling his lungs.

"Little bird, you okay?"

His father's deep languid words shook Gaius out of his fear. From the same loving voice something else was murmured that he couldn't quite make out even though it was said sleepily near his ear. Shortly afterwards Gaius felt hands, large and familiar, slip around his far smaller chest before they gently pulled him backwards to rest against the warm hard surface of what he knew was the carapace covering his father's chest.

His mother shuffled in the bed too before she mumbled something on the other side that Gaius couldn't hear.

She too had soon moved closer, locking Gaius in between her soft comfort and his father's security.

He lay there in the dark, wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets and his parents bodies.

Surrounded by the familiar warmth, smells and the very welcome feeling of safety, Gaius soon fell back asleep.

* * *

A few hours later and Shepard was fully awake and had forgotten the brief few minutes of that early morning when Gaius had had his bad dream.

"You remember the days when it was only you and me in the bed?" Garrus mumbled just about coherently to her - his words muffled by the small boy stretched across him.

"Yep. We'll have to start getting the little bird to spend all night in his room. Make it the next priority," Shepard chuckled as she grinned at the still sleeping Gaius who in his endless tossing and turning had wound up pinning Garrus's head and neck to the bed with his own body.

All she could see of her husband was the top of his head and his blue eyes as they peered over their son at her.

"We should wake him. Big day today," Garrus rumbled, his watchful eyes following Shepard as she pulled on her old N7 hoodie. Some comforts never changed and it was now ritual that she'd spend an hour or so every morning she was home clad in her pjs and that hoodie.

Shepard followed up by quickly pulling her now longer red hair back into a loose ponytail.

"You're right," Jane finally answered her husband. "The big three years. God, Garrus... where has the time gone?"

"Out the window. Probably with that frisbie he impressively fired into the neighbors bathroom yesterday."

"Don't remind me!" Jane half snorted as she tried to control the laughter that wanted to erupt. "The look on Torbi's face! Priceless!"

"He did get a plastic disc into the head while sitting on the toilet, Jane. Some places are sacred. The bathroom should be one of them."

"God! When he came out with the thing lodged in his fringe-!" Jane had to smother her laughter by clamping her hands over her mouth.

"You okay over there?" Garrus rumbled good-humouredly as he watched Jane's face go redder than her hair.

She nodded unconvincingly before she stifled the giggles enough to gasp, "We've got to get the party together before everyone arrives."

"Head out first. I'll get the little bird up once you go," Garrus hummed.

* * *

Jane, once firmly back in control, leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on the part of Garrus's head that was visible before doing the same to the small boy still snoring in his dreams.

She slipped free before stretching leisurely as she swung her legs off the bed's edge and placed the soles of her feet back down on the welcome coolness of the wooden floor. For a moment, Shepard stopped and just took it all in.

The light curtains of their bedroom flapped and expanded – almost like the sails of the old ship in the bottle Shepard had on her side table - from the breeze that seeped under the slightly open window frame. Light poured through the gaps, flooding the spots it touched with brightness and heat. Even the breeze couldn't hold out against it and it carried the warmth outside in. Jane was never so thankful for the air-conditioning system purchased by her father-in-law until she'd survived her first summer on Palaven.

Shepard's bags from her recent tour, discarded to the side of the room haphazardly, were empty which only meant that the laundry bin was now full to the brim. She'd have to sort that out soon before Garrus would feel the need to have a quiet chat over it.

She loved the room, the furniture... the large bed with it's unusual shape and structure created in the North. Garrus's uncles had outdone themselves with it. A perfect bed to suit a human and a turian so neither would have restless nights - unless planned that way of course. Jane ran a hand along the smooth polished old wood before she finally got to her feet. A Palaven morning on a beautiful sunny day always made Shepard feel strangely at peace but she didn't have time to enjoy it today like she normally would.

Shepard was content with the fact that this was home. The home that she and Garrus had forged for themselves out of the ruins of the Reaper war. And yet this life of theirs here in the outskirts of Cipritine was somewhat transient too. They would both feel the deep urge for the North after only a couple of weeks. It would grow and grow until they were unable to resist its call and would journey north to the homestead.

They would have to return soon in any case as Garrus had started the final preparations for his full induction into his clan which was now culminating in a well planned hunt through the lower caverns that could take weeks.

Shepard had been pleasantly surprised when Garrus had mentioned extremely casually what he planned. She'd had zero knowledge of how far along he was until he briefly stated it over breakfast.

Jane had quietly asked Avitus about it and he, on the other hand, could barely contain his pride and had thrown himself wholeheartedly into describing to Shepard about the preparations and how ready Garrus was for the trials. As she completely expected, her husband had done with ease everything asked of him. Just one last task left and that was it. But it had really been Atilius on one of his sporadic visits to their home who alerted Shepard to something that Garrus had kept quiet from her.

Once Garrus went through the last trial he could never be Primarch. The old rules that kept the Hierarchy machine trundling along would come into play and, while he could hold office and ranks close to that level, the Primarchship would be forever lost to him. Shepard had known that Garrus was upset – even a little anxious – over the rumors circulating that he was flying a little too close to Victus in the ranks. Not so close yet for the job itself but still far too near for Garrus's liking. When Jane had finally broached the subject to him, Garrus had shrugged before he replied, "I'd already planned on joining the rest of my family, Jane. It's just I got the kick up the ass I needed when those rumors started."

"Are you sure? I mean... hell, Garrus! This is a huge step. You'll lose-"

"What? What would I lose, Jane?" he chuckled. "I'm not Primarch and I'm sure as hell not Primarch material. Too much bloody diplomacy and not enough just getting the job done. Anyway, I'm fine just being me. The Hierarchy won't fall apart because I choose to be who I am."

"As long as you're sure."

"Positive. Never been happier in fact."

So for Garrus – once this last event was over - there would be no Primarchship. Or, as he put it so tactfully to Victus when the other turian had joked with him over it, there would be no more nightmares on the distant horizon for him.

* * *

Shepard crossed the short distance to the door barefoot before she looked over her shoulder at her boys still lounging on the bed – Garrus gazing up at her from behind the little boy collapsed across him.

"You know what... I need to get the birthday breakfast made before we can even consider any party work. Give me ten minutes then you can wake the small one. Otherwise you'll be making breakfast."

"You know you make better pancakes then me and that's all he was asking about yesterday. I'll keep the monster pinned down here until you're ready," came the muffled but happy reply.

Jane grinned before she slipped out and made a beeline for the kitchen.

She squinted as she neared the kitchen itself from the sunlight that poured in through the patio windows, flooding the rooms its brightness. All she could think about was how she just needed to reach the fridge with its pancake batter carefully stored within from last night.

Jane's hand skimmed over the cold marble counter-top - made from a slab imported from Earth - as she searched for the sunglasses she could have sworn she left there. In her search, she stumbled across something else entirely.

Jane carefully lifted up the small box wrapped in pretty green paper and tied with a vibrant red ribbon that had miraculously appeared. "Where did you come from?" she murmured to herself before inspecting it. Nothing to see from the outside except how perfectly it was parceled. They'd even wrapped the lid and main container separately so you could open it without ruining their good work with the wrapping paper. Someone had clearly spent a lot of time making sure it was just right. Jane, always cautious, ran a quick omnitool scan which to her faint disappointment didn't find anything remotely suspicious.

With no other choice at her disposal, Jane finally lifted the lid to peer inside. She rather do this now then risk something happening to Gaius. To her surprise, within the container and cradled safely in soft fluffy wool, was a little metal bangle carved with tiny intricate symbols she didn't recognize. Her omnitool scans only told her that it was constructed of a particular metallic alloy not commonly seen. After that, it was just a bangle.

Shepard reached in and fished the piece of jewellery out, frowning as it felt like the metal shivered at her touch. That was clearly not possible but it still put Jane on edge. She quickly snatched the small dog-eared card just inside the box and, just a few words in, Jane sighed in relief as she read the note scribbled in a very familiar hand.

 _To The Littlest Bird,  
A third birthday in many cultures is an important event marking your life changing from one stage to another. I like to think it also calls for a very special present.  
This is from Zul – a place far far away. Even far beyond the stars that you can see!  
She'll be there for you when all other hopes go out.  
Love,  
Grandma and Grandpa._

Shepard chuckled when she turned the card around and saw the notes scribbled there too.

 _P.S. Don't eat all the birthday cake. You **will** be sick.  
P.P.S. Don't take up smoking – your Grandma insists.  
P.P.P.S. Your Grandma also says to wash behind your ear canals. She knows you're not doing it and disapproves._

Shepard sighed before staring at the card in her hand fondly.

"Sam... next time let us know when you're here," Jane said out loud to the seemingly empty room before she placed the bangle and message back inside its box.

* * *

Jane had just turned her attention back to what she'd originally gotten out of bed that early to do when the sound of tiny scurrying feet immediately alerted her to the arrival of her boy who was barreling down the hallway at top speed towards her.

"Hello!" Shepard chuckled as she caught the giggling Gaius midflight and lifted him high into the air. Her three-year old squealed happily before he reached down for his mother to hug him instead.

"Mornin'" Garrus greeted with a sniffle as he strolled in more sedately after the madness that was Gaius's arrival.

"Was that really ten minutes?"

"Oh it was. I couldn't stop the little whirlwind once he woke up. I love you but not enough to take anymore accidental kicks to the face," Garrus drawled as he set about making some coffee - both turian and human.

"Well, time for breakfast then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Celebration

"He's just the most adorable child, Shepard. And so polite too. You and Garrus must be very proud."

Jane lounged in one of the more comfortable seats which was thankfully out of sight of the torturous midday Palaven sun because of the umbrella she'd had the presence of mind to remember to put out that morning at the picnic table.

"I've had some input but really it's all down to Garrus. The rebel turian raising a well-mannered and behaved son. Who'd have thought it, eh?" Jane answered good-humouredly as she watched the objects of their conversation in the garden. Garrus was watching over Gaius who was having a blast in the human bouncing castle they'd gotten especially for the day.

Liara laughed. "I definitely would not have expected that of Garrus a few years ago but now... well, I couldn't imagine him as anything else. Funny how things change so fast."

"God, I know that feeling!" Shepard chuckled before she went quiet, her mind whirling over the thoughts she'd been mulling over for the few weeks approaching Gaius's birthday. "I'm very lucky, you know," Jane finally added softly with her eyes following Garrus who had switched from castle duty to directing the flow of children to the various amusements set out for them while keeping one eye on their toddler who was still jumping around with his friends.

"Shepard?"

"Just something I've been pondering recently. It's times like these that I really see just how damn lucky I've been to find him, to love him and have him love me in return. Garrus and I have gone through a lot and we've still managed somehow to stay together. I couldn't have reached this point without him."

"Careful there, Shepard," Kaidan joked on her other side. "Don't give old Stick-Up-His-Ass a bigger head than what he already has."

Shepard chuckled. "He deserves it to be honest. I can't tell you how much easier it is to leave on missions knowing that Gaius is here with his father. I know that if I didn't have Garrus... if I didn't have his support, I just... I dunno what I would do. Give up my Spectre-ship would absolutely happen."

Liara placed a comforting hand on Shepard's forearm. "Well, Garrus does support you. Have you ever actually told him how you feel?"

"Too many times but he just sorta shrugs it off. I think he's rather happy to be at home with Gaius. Although he does think that I might spend a little too long away. Something on the table to discuss."

"You two will work out the balance," Liara replied warmly. "In any case, you've got an adorable three year old keeping you both on your toes."

"Don't I know it," Jane said with her eyes locked on the small boy who'd left the jumping to his friends and was currently chatting to his far taller father who was crouched low to hear him properly.

Her friend noticed the heartwarming moment too. "Gaius is so small and delicate. No wonder Garrus isn't letting him stray too far."

Shepard nodded, sighed and finally took a moment to really take it all in.

It was the first time that everyone she'd invited from her former crews had made it to the party – from Kaidan, who always had the event as a priority in his calendar to attend, to Samara, the asari justicar having ventured for the first time since the war back out into Council space. Grunt was being more childish then the actual children at the party with all the amusements. Shepard could just make out his bulky form over at the small paddling pool at the far end of the long garden. Jack was not too far from him and making herself out to be a magician to children around her, all sitting on the ground as they watched her display her biotics. She had briefly escaped being watched very intently by Garrus. "I don't want him picking up her talent for cursing," he had muttered to Shepard when she had lightly queried him over his intense scrutiny of the foul mouthed biotic earlier in the day.

Jacob mingled with his own family among some of the neighbors and their children further down the garden. Young Tiberius had arrived too with his parents in tow and now was bombing it around the garden after drinking one too many of the sugary drinks with Victus watching him closely from where he stood chatting to Avitus at the BBQ grill – something they had never seen before until Shepard set one up on Gaius's first birthday party and now always took over. Miri herself was not far from them as she sat with Sappho Titus, Kari, Solana and her new husband at a small table that Tib rushed back and forth to.

Shepard had near all of her former crew present, excluding those whose death and absence was felt. Only two living former companions were missing. Tali was never going to be tolerated by Garrus and he'd made himself abundantly clear on that matter repeatedly to Shepard. Not that Jane was going to invite her either. The wounds she inflicted were too deep. She wished no harm to Tali and all the luck in the universe to the quarians but they couldn't go back. Shepard couldn't allow it and Garrus just wouldn't. And then there was Vega. James had finally gotten promoted. Normally he'd attend - often catching a ride with Kaidan to the event - but with his new rank came new responsibilities. Instead he'd planned with Garrus to arrive to stay with them for a week in a few months once things on his side settled down.

Jane chuckled to herself while watching her husband strive to keep their son from getting into too much trouble among the small horde of kids running around and immediately spotted when he started using a few tricks he learned from his C-Sec days to keep the small mob moving the way he wanted them to.

"He's a bit... protective, isn't he?" Samara said thoughtfully. Jane snapped her head to where the asari sat demurely in her seat at the same table. In truth these were the first words she'd spoken that day, except for a sober greeting earlier.

"You've no idea, Samara. None at all. I'd say even you would find it impossible to get past him when Gaius is involved."

A nearby chair creaked as Grunt, back from his paddling in the cool waters, sank into the seat and immediately shuffled awkwardly in it. "This seat is not good enough!" the young krogan snapped. "I need another!"

"Shut it, ya big baby! It's a god-damn chair and you, krogan, shouldn't be in it anyway. Take the floor," Jack retorted before Shepard could answer as she collapsed in her own chair next to his.

Shepard intervened just as they all could see Grunt starting to turn up the tension from argumentative to full-on-violence.

"How about you both shut your traps! This is Gaius's day and if either of you fuck it up I won't be held responsible for my actions!" Jane snapped, loud enough that even Garrus looked at her concernedly.

She waved at Garrus that he didn't need to be worried even as Grunt growled before sulking in his chair while Jack rolled her eyes before going back to her melting-under-the-heat stance.

Kaidan leaned over to Jane and whispered, "You sure you don't want to go into training new recruits? Good pay, long hours and plenty of opportunities to knock some heads!"

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, most of the guests had headed for home or their planned accommodations for the night.

Grunt and Samara would stay with Shepard and Garrus – more for the safety of the public at large. Jane had insisted on it but obviously related it differently to the pair. The rest of her former crew had places to stay but promised to call over in the morning for goodbyes.

Samara headed to her room early so she could indulge in some long awaited meditation while Grunt - the heat stifling the young krogan who had decided to ignore all good advice and braved the worst of the heat and now was suffering for it - could be found resting on the floor of the living room with the cool tiles easing his discomfort somewhat. Garrus, taking full advantage of the young krogan's lack of energy, had spent a few minutes teasing him where he lay while Grunt just brushed it all aside as he stretched out on the floor.

Miri and Victus were among the last to leave. They helped in the tidy up while Tib attempted to do the same in his own way but more often than not got distracted by something else.  
"You sure you three don't want to stay?" Jane asked as she wrapped up the large slices of birthday cake for them to take home with them.

"We would but Adrien has that early meeting tomorrow and Tib's just a little hyperactive thanks to his father not doing what he promised," Miri replied with a subtle disapproving look to the turian who stood next to her with their child squirming like a crazed worm in his arms. Tiberius was full of energy and really didn't want to be going home or be carried.

Victus huffed, "I said I'd try. There's very little I could do about Tib sneaking drinks when I wasn't looking."

"He won't sleep till late tonight," Miri replied.

"He will. I'll make sure of it."

Jane grinned as Avitus saddled up beside them. "When is that journalist joining you again?" he asked Victus.

"Never if I had any say but luckily I apparently don't!"

Miranda sniffed. "It's only for a few weeks."

"She's a hostile journalist."

"She's also the only one that has an audience that widespread. Whatever about the content of her segments, Al-Jilani's the most vocal reporter on the hybrid issue. If we can change her mind then we'll have scored a tremendous victory. Even if we don't, perhaps some of those who follow her reporting religiously will see through her and view us a family just like everyone else," Miri replied sternly.

Shepard shrugged. "Better you than me, guys. I'd probably end up killing her."

* * *

The house was peaceful once again when night fell and the temperatures dropped to the usual cold levels.  
Shepard learned very fast that Palaven nights mirrored the days in that the temperatures would go to extremes. With no cloud cover and only star-filled skies overhead, it was now practically freezing.  
It was not time for Gaius to go to bed yet. He had one present left that the night sky was needed for. Gaius was wrapped up by his mother in a warm blanket and given a cup of hot chocolate to drink as Avitus and Garrus set up the birthday present his grandparents had gotten for him.

Once they had the telescope perfectly positioned with its sights set on the distant moon of Menae, he waved over his grandson was sitting on his mother's lap.  
Gaius left his drink with Jane before he toddled over and listened attentively as Avitus explained what he needed to do. After a minor mishap of closing the eye he was using to look through the eyepiece, Gaius got his first good look at one of the moons.

"Oh wow!" he chirped in awe. "It's so big!"

"I know. It's great, isn't it."

"It's got... holes? Why does it have holes?"

Avitus chuckled. "Not holes. Craters. Long long ago big chucks of rock hit into the surface and left those big dents there."  
"Ooooohhh," Gaius hummed while he kept staring. He pulled back and rubbed his eyes wearily before scratching a patch of skin just above his ear canal in a telltale sign of tiredness.

"Little bird," Garrus called out from where he sat near the telescope set-up. "Come here."

Gaius wandered over to his father who picked him up and started to walk with him.  
"You're tired," Garrus said softly while rubbing the boy's back. "Been a really long day. Let's go and get a story before bed. Tomorrow night we'll come back out and get a really good view of the moons."  
His son yawned as he nuzzled against Garrus's neck, too tired to argue like he normally done.

"Time for bed," Garrus whispered to Shepard as she got to her feet as he was about to walk past her into the house.  
Shepard quickly kissed Gaius's head. "Happy birthday, baby."  
Gaius smiled shyly at her and kissed his mother back. Garrus followed up a brief nuzzle to Jane before he left with the sleepy Gaius happily curled up in his arms.

"He took to the telescope really well," Shepard said as she joined Avitus and Kari who were looking through the eyepiece at the moon.  
Avitus grinned. "He really loved it but I think he maybe was a little too tired to fully grasp the whole thing. Tomorrow will be better. No party to wear him out."

"Not just him," Shepard chuckled as she took a seat next to Kari. "How goes the preparations for the big hunt?"

Kari bit back a smile as Avtius burst out with a flurry of words.

"Fantastic! Everyone's getting involved. Grentus has been down to the lower caverns and scouting out the best spots. He may have found what we need. Don't tell Garrus this just yet but my twin has had a wonderful hunting spear made for him. It was finished just this week. He plans on presenting it before the off."

Shepard frowned. "You're going with him... right?"

"Of course! There's a whole pack of us going. Gren and his eldest; Kato and his own; and Garrus with his pack and two of his sons."

Shepard grinned. "That seems like a lot, Avitus."

"This is going to be a celebration, Shepard. My son has come home. Mother is preparing a feast to end all feasts for our return for a day that we really thought would never happen. Garrus is coming home. Properly home."

Kari gently squeezed her husband's hand.

* * *

The next few days were far more interesting than Shepard or Garrus had counted on.

Samara and Grunt both decided to stay on for a couple of days more – the krogan because he couldn't find a transport going where he wanted so Shepard agreed to shuttle him personally and Samara because... well she just decided to stay. Garrus and Jane had no reason to deny her that request although the turian had become uncomfortable in regards to how she focused on Gaius. Jane had an inkling that Gaius had a large part to play in Samara's decision to stay with them longer and, to her horror, she was proved right when she and Samara had talked on the asari's last full day with them.

During her stay, Garrus and Jane often found the justicar sitting with Gaius. They chatted apparently - at least Gaius said they did. About a wide range of things too. Samara would sit and listening to his hopes and dreams.

The morning of what was to be the last day, Samara had joined Jane in the garden for breakfast and finally told Shepard the truth.

"He's real," Samara said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Your son. He's real and he has a good heart. Innocent. That is a very good thing."

Shepard stared at Samara. "Thanks. I'm getting the feeling that there's more to this."

"I came here to see the content of his soul, Spectre."

"And if you had found him the opposite?"

"I would have killed him."

Jane stilled. Her hand twitched reflexively and she, for the first time, cursed her weaponry being locked away in the secure cabinet in the house. Finally, she replied carefully, "You mean tried. You'd have tried to kill him. Is this why you came here?"

"Long ago, you assisted me with my family. I felt honor bound to journey here and assure the health of yours."

"And now?"

Samara turned her head and watched Garrus tickling Gaius in the kitchen. "Now I find nothing but happiness and light. I will not hurt the boy. Thank you, Shepard, for allowing me this time with you all."

Shepard gritted her teeth. "While I'm not happy with what you've just said, I know you well enough that if you say you won't hurt Gaius then you won't. Just say nothing of this to Garrus."

* * *

Later that morning, Shepard and Garrus were busy packing for their trip northwards. Garrus's initiation was so close now and she could tell he was a mix of anxious and excited about it. Not willing to talk about it but his body language told her everything she needed to know.  
Shepard was tense herself. The conversation with Samara weighed heavily on her mind but she felt she making the right decision not telling Garrus what she said. He wouldn't react well and there was no middle line with Samara. If they got into a fight, one of them would have to die and Shepard sure as hell wouldn't let that be Garrus.

"Do I need something dressy?"

"Huh?" Garrus mumbled back as he fought with the latch on his luggage.

"God... is there going to be a party that I need to dress up for, Garrus?"

"Oh. Yeah, but Dad told me that it's not going to be too flash. Take something comfortable."

Shepard grinned at him. "I might take something along. For more private purposes."

That got Garrus's attention. He grinned at her. "I like the sound of-"

The sound of his omnitool beeping ruined the moment. "Damn. I need to get this," he hissed as he abandoned his luggage to the floor as reached for the beeping device on the side table.

Shepard continued her work, listening intently as Garrus replied slightly angrily with whoever was on the other line.

"Fine! Fine... I'll be over shortly," he snapped before hanging up.

"Everything okay?"

Garrus frowned. "No. I gotta pop into the office for few minutes. Kos can't locate the dockets he needs from my desk. Shouldn't delay us too long."

"Really, Garrus?"

"I know. Stupid. He can't find the blasted things anywhere. It'll only be for a few minutes. I swear."

Shepard folded her arms across her chest. "There's so much packing left to do and I'll have to keep on eye on the little bird as well," she added with her mind drifting back to the earlier conversation with the justicar.

"I'll take him with me. We won't be long. Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Street Rats

"Come on, little bird. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we get back!"  
Garrus held out his hand to his young son, smiling warmly as Gaius rushed forward a few steps to reach it before he took a firm hold.

The little boy toddled alongside his father - his shorter legs having to do almost triple the work that Garrus's did - as he made his way down the driveway of their Cipritine home towards the family car Garrus used almost exclusively although Shepard had been known to drive it once or twice. Usually afterwards she would be informed by the panicked Garrus that she was banned from driving until a few months later when the terrifying ride was a distant memory.

Garrus had popped out ten minutes earlier and started the air-conditioning going - a trick he learned from his own father when he was young. When Garrus opened the back door to get Gaius strapped in, they were both hit by a blast of cool fresh air which was an intense relief from the environment outside.

"Why are we going to your office?" Gaius asked as Garrus strapped him in securely to his safety seat.

"I've just got a couple of things to find there and I'll need your help to do it," Garrus replied smoothly before he fished out a bottle of cold water and popped it in a holder within easy reach of Gaius.

"Oh... okay!"

Garrus kissed his son on the top of his head. "Good. By the time we get back your mom should have put together what we need for the trip home!"

"Heee! I get to see Nanna and Nonni and Gran-dad Sheor!"

"You will." Garrus chuckled as he slipped out, closed the door firmly before getting into the driver's seat. After quickly adjusting what he needed for the trip, Garrus looked over his shoulder and gave Gaius a big grin. "Off to the city!"

* * *

It was a short enough trip although sometimes Gaius wished it could be longer.  
He enjoyed this time with his father when he could watch all the buildings and landscapes go by and laugh at his father's terrible jokes. And he had lots of jokes about all sorts of things. Sometimes though his dad wasn't really in the joke telling mood. He would get angry and shout at other people in their own cars. Gaius didn't like it when his dad got angry like that. It was a different sort of mad that he'd didn't see at home, even when Gaius had done the worst thing he'd ever done and half-climbed out his bedroom window to see if his Nanna Kari was in her garden. His father had been so angry but Gaius knew that it was because he had been worried. This other mad he got at other people was very frightening and dark.  
Though it had been ages since his father had gotten that upset. He remembered that was really scary. A car had pulled out in front of them and his dad had to stop their one really quickly. Gaius remembered how he'd cried at how angry his dad had become, more so than any time he'd ever been before. His father pulled over and stopped completely before getting into the backseat with Gaius and had held him until he wasn't upset anymore. Since then his father had made sure to not get that angry. At least not when Gaius was there.

Gaius beamed as he caught sight of the familiar neighborhood where his father's office was.

"The ice-cream shop is open!" he chirped at Garrus.

"I see it. You think your mom would like some for the trip?"

"Yeah!"

Garrus grinned. "And maybe we could get a little bit for you too. But first, we gotta get this thing sorted at the office. Then we can see about getting some ice-cream."

They pulled up and stopped in their usual spot outside the nice shiny building of stone his dad worked in. After being released from the car seat, Gaius waited for his dad to lock their car before joining him in a trip up the long flight of steps to the entrance. His dad always held his hand really tight as they walked through the long cool hallways full of people that had been hidden behind the large doors at the front of the building. It was so noisy here. So many people too. All waiting next to offices full of more people.

As Gaius tried his best to keep pace with his father, he couldn't help but notice all the looks he got as it seemed everyone stopped to stare at him. That was normal too and really disturbed him. He pressed closer to his father, desperate to be as close to his protector as possible but nearly tripping Garrus up in his long stride.

* * *

"Whoa! You alright, little bird?" Garrus asked after he recovered from the almost fall quickly. He spun around and picked up the slightly trembling boy. He immediately noticed the small crowd hovering nearby, some of whom averted their gazes once Garrus had glanced around.  
"Come on," Garrus muttered to his son who was far happier now in the safety of his arms. "Not far to the office."

They were greeted by familiar and warm tones of Silom, Garrus's secretary since he started the job assigned to him by Victus although he'd been reluctant to take it. So Garrus had shortly after Gaius's first birthday found himself in charge of a department Victus had seemingly made up out of thin air – one long-windily called Department for Artificial and Inter-species Integrations or more accurately nicknamed Hybrid Affairs. What it really became was a one stop shop for researchers, citizens and senators alike in regards to anything hybrid related. He hadn't wanted the job initially but had warmed to it once Victus assured him that he didn't need to constantly be in the capital in order to work.

"Hello, sir! I'm sorry about this. I know you planned on leaving for your trip today but I can't find those dockets and Kos was getting very irate about it indeed," the older turian said quickly, half in a panic over it.

"Take it easy, Sil. I've brought in help to search the piles. We'll get to the bottom of this," he chuckled while Gaius smiled shyly at the kind elderly turian.

"Hello, young man! Here to show your father how it's done I bet!" Sil cooed to the boy who blushed furiously before he buried his face in his father's cowl.

"He's still a bit shy, Sil," Garrus said warmly before he made his way to his office proper. "This shouldn't take too long at all anyway."

Garrus stepped inside, set Gaius on his feet and started his search through the piles of datapads scattered around while his boy tried to help as best he could. His office wasn't usually this untidy but Garrus had spent his last full day at work attempting to box up as many items for storage as possible. That meant a lot of documents carefully filled in boxes prepared for shipping. He was jolted back to reality a little when he saw Gaius tumble over a lone box awkwardly.  
"Oww," his son muttered as he picked himself up from ground before grinning as Garrus lifted him up higher.

"Okay!" Garrus laughed as he set Gaius on the comfy high chair that he always used when in the office with his dad. "You're the overseer and I'm the worker! Deal?"

Gaius giggled, nodded and kicked his legs out happily. He watched cheerily as his father started digging once more for what Sil needed. It wasn't long however - especially with the heat in the room itself - before he started to feel really thirsty, After being uncomfortable for a few minutes, Gaius finally piped up, "Dad? Can I get a drink?"

Garrus stopped his search, picked his son up out of his high chair and set him back onto the floor.

"Okay. You pop out to Sil and ask her nicely if she can get you a drink. Then straight back in here. No wandering anywhere. Understand?"

Gaius nodded eagerly.

"I'm serious, Gaius. You only go to the next room, find Sil and then back in here."

"Okay!" the boy replied before he toddled back out to the small reception area in search of the turian.

* * *

The automatic sliding door closed quietly behind Gaius as he stepped into the room with its soft carpets. He frowned, a look of confusion over his face as he realized that Sil was nowhere to be seen. Gaius undertook a search, peering under tables and in cupboards. Just in case of course. The only other place was outside the boundaries of where he was allowed go.  
He pondered carefully over what his dad had said and decided that he could peek outside at the hallway so long as he stood at the door.

Gaius walked over carefully and stuck his head out to see if he could spot Sil anywhere.  
He giggled happily when he spotted her talking to another lady near the heavy doors of the entrance-way. In blatant disregards of his father's rules due to his excitement at finding her, Gaius hurried towards Sil, trying to follow when the turian – unaware that Gaius was seeking her – walked off down the opposite hall with her friend.

Gaius upped his speed and was about to call out for Sil by name when it came out of his throat as a yelp instead as he was suddenly caught by the collar of his shirt and yanked backwards.

"Hello..." he said meekly, trembling in the shadow of the imposing security guard who'd captured him.

"Listen, I've had it up to my fringe with you kids getting in here day in and day out. I've told you. Dirty stinking little street rats aren't allowed in here. End of story," the guard snarled.

"What's a street rat? And I'm only a little dirty! I was playing in-" Before Gaius could protest any further, the guard started shoving him roughly to the main doorway.

"But... my dad! My dad is here!" Gaius finally shouted out, panic causing his voice to warble violently.

"Get out."

In one last and easy move by the guard, Gaius was shoved out of the building into the blinding light of day.

"And stay out!" the guard barked before slamming the doors shut.

Gaius hovered uncertainly at the entrance way. It all happened so fast, way too fast for his young mind to process. He went to open the door again and maybe get back inside when the same guard appeared and shooed him further away, eventually dumping Gaius at the end of the steps that led up to the door.  
Gaius got the hint and in an effort to find something familiar and safe wandered back to where his dad had parked the car.  
His dad would come and get him. Gaius knew that. He just... he just had to be brave until then.  
Gaius sat down on the warm concrete path, using the car to shield himself from the worst of the sun.

* * *

"Hey!"

Gaius glanced around anxiously at the shout directed at him.

"Hey! Over here, dummy!"

He spotted who was shouting at him. It was an older kid, a turian girl with dirt smudges on her face-plates and slightly tatty clothes.

She waved at Gaius again, this time motioning him to join her in her little corner.

Gaius was having none of it however and quickly shook his head, squeezing himself closer to the car. He had to stay here and wait for his dad to come back.  
Gaius watched anxiously as the girl who had been calling him was joined by a couple of others around her age. She pointed at Gaius, muttering lowly to her companions something he couldn't hear but just knew was about him.

Gaius thought about maybe trying for the door again to see if the guard had left when the girl suddenly rushed over, grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet.

He was about to scream when she clamped her other hand over his mouth.

"Sssssshhhhh!" she hissed at him. "We're friends! You're just coming with us for a trip. That's all!"

She let go of her death-grip over his mouth as Gaius slowly calmed. "I just- I just- I just wanna see my dad! Let me go!" Gaius sobbed.

"Your dad's not coming back. Come on. We'll take of you now."

Her companions had scattered ahead, opening up a large nearby storm drain before they jumped inside, dragging Gaius with them into it.

* * *

Garrus shuffled the dockets in his hands before he chucked them on to his desk. Damn Kos can have as many dockets as he wants, he mused to himself. Just as the stacks hit the desk, Gaius frowned and glanced at his omnitool. His son was taking far too long. He quickly stepped over what boxes were scattered on the floor and popped out into the reception in complete confidence that he'd find Gaius there.

His heart stopped when he realized that there was no one there.

"Gaius?" he asked hopefully, wishing that his three year old was merely playing a game and not missing. "GAIUS?" he said in a louder roar as the first went unanswered.

He burst out into the hallway, desperately searching the crowds for his son.

"Have you seen a little boy? About this height? Blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt and red shorts?" he said to almost every person he ran in to. No one had any answers for him and all politely shook their heads with the small few who offered to help search.  
Eventually he spotted the familiar uniform of a security guard who was staring out the windows of the heavy entrance-way doors intently.

"Have you seen this little boy?" he gushed out on approaching the other turian, quickly displaying the most recent picture of Gaius on his omnitool. "He's in a yellow top and red shorts? Small – about this height? Answers to Gaius?"

Garrus watched the blood drain from the guard's face.

"You have... where is he?!"

"I-I-I-... I didn't know, sir!"

"Didn't know what?!"

"That he was your son! I thought he was just a street rat! One of those petty thieves that loiter around here!"

Garrus grabbed the turian by the front of his shirt and slammed him backwards into the wall.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Broker

Gaius huddled in a dark corner, hoping against hope that his dad would somehow appear like the hero Gaius thought he was and rescue him.

The kids who had taken him from the surface had joined a large group of others deeper in the sewer at a large flat area. Quite a number of whom stared at Gaius intently - in particular at his hands.  
Gaius had tried to sneak away from them and back down the tunnels they had come through but was discovered each time and dragged back.

He just wanted to go home.

Gaius listened carefully as the girl who had dragged him away into the drains came close with another boy her age at her side.

"-buying them for nearly a thousand credits each! Would be enough to get a room for a few nights. Hot meals too. For all of us!"

The other turian looked Gaius over – the little boy shrinking back as far as he could in fear.

"Alright. Let's get him to Jurius."

* * *

Garrus – having searched outside for a few minutes and finding no sign of his son anywhere - desperately ran through the surveillance feeds that Murin, the guard who had tossed Gaius out of the building, had immediately given him access to.

In exchange for the access, Garrus put off beating the other turian to within an inch of his life although Murin had already internally learned a valuable lesson. No more reactionary measures with the rats who turned up he thought. By the book from now on.

Garrus bit back on every urge he had to lash out at the cowering guard as he watched his son, small and terrified on the screen, getting removed not once but twice by Murin.

He quickly changed feeds to see what had occurred outside.

Garrus saw Gaius slink away to where their car was parked, sitting down on the path and hiding from the sun in its shadow.

He forwarded it on, almost missing Gaius getting caught by a teenage girl who dragged him out of sight.

"I know her!"

Garrus leveled an icy gaze at Murin who meekly pointed at the screen.

"I know that one. Niama. She pops around here sometimes. Got very sticky fingers for other peoples credits."

"Where does she hide out?"

Murin hesitated before he opened a different camera on the screen. He rewound it until they could both see her dragging a struggling Gaius to a storm drain whose lid was being held open by other kids.

"Where is that?!"

"Down the steps to the right and-"

Garrus dashed out and raced for the main door.

* * *

He reached the storm drain and quickly yanked the heavy metal grate open.

After a brief look inside, Garrus sat on the edge with his legs dangling inside as he made a call.

"Hey Garrus! How's the search for the dockets going? I hope little bird's behaving at least!"

"Jane... Gaius is missing."

Garrus winced as he heard something smash to the floor.

"That's not funny, Garrus."

"I know. He went outside to ask Sil for a drink. I told him not to go any further than the office but he wandered off. Got kicked out of the building by a fucking moron. I've followed security feeds and I think I'm close to getting him back."

There was silence for a moment before Jane said resolutely, "I'm on my way over."

"No! Wait! Stay at the house! We might need your Spectre access in case he's not here. See if you can get access to other security feeds in the area. And... can you to contact my dad? See if he's still in Cipritine? Tell him I need him to get over here."

Garrus could hear Shepard's slow and controlled breathing as she sought to calm her panic.

"Alright. I'll open what vid feeds I can from here. Look... Grunt and Samara haven't left yet. I'm sending them your way too."

"Not neces-"

"Garrus, they're going. If I'm stuck here then they're definitely going to be with you in my place."

He sighed. "Okay, Jane. I gotta go. Wish me luck."

"Yeah... get our baby back, Garrus. Call me the minute you know anything!"

"I will. See you soon."

Garrus ended the call before he dropped into the dark tunnel.

* * *

"He's a good specimen."

Gaius shivered as the odd creature – like one his mother had shown him once and called a volus - looked him over.

"Where did you get him?" he asked the girl who had dragged him to the shop off the main street.

"What does it matter?! He's for sale!"

"It matters if I've got to prepare for angry parents hammering on my door."

"No parents. Found him on the streets."

Gaius piped up, "But... my dad and mom-"

He found himself rapidly silenced as the girl clamped her hand over his mouth again.

"What was that again about parents?" Jurius snorted to the girl.

"He's confused. His parents dumped him. They're not coming for him."

The volus glanced over Gaius once more, noting the tears on the child's face as he tried to lose the hand forcing his mouth shut.

"I don't believe you but here."

He shuffled back to the counter and grabbed a wad of credit chits before he roughly counted then handed it over.

"Eight hundred credits."

"Eight hundred?! You said a thousand just a couple of days ago!"

"Hazard fee. In case the boy's parents do turn up. Now scram. You bring me more like him without strings and you'll get your thousand for each."

The girl let go of Gaius's mouth, took the cash and left.

Gaius sobbed as he tried to take in deep wheezing breaths.

"I want my dad! Can you help me find my dad?!" he pleaded to the strange being in the suit.

"I'm afraid I can't. I've got some better plans in store for you. Jont!"

A large krogan emerged from the backroom of the store.

"Yeah, volus?"

"Get this special order merchandise prepared for shipping. I've gotta contact our buyer."

Gaius shrieked and cried harder as the krogan grabbed him roughly, hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him into the storeroom.

* * *

Niama strolled along the dark tunnel in complete confidence as she counted the credit chits.

Enough for a few days of feeling normal she mused.

She didn't look up as she stepped into the large pavilion area they used for shelter.

"Hey guys," she muttered, not noticing the unusual quietness that greeted her. "I got a good price for the kid. Not the thousand like I thought. The volus thought the boy might have folks looking for him and-"

Niama froze as she finally looked up.

"You were saying?" Garrus hummed dangerously with a gun pointing at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hope

The crate creaked as it wobbled and shook.

Gaius peered out through the thin slats at the eerie half light before he simply curled up in the corner and waited for the journey to come to its end.

The krogan from the store had roughly locked him into the crate before shoving it into the back of a truck along with two others like Gaius – a boy named Bratton and his sister, Alys.

They had chatted to each other for a short while, each find comfort from knowing that they weren't quite as alone as it appeared. But the journey was really long it seemed.

It was hot and stuffy too, locked as they were in the back of the truck which rumbled along with a loud droning noise.

* * *

Gaius idly rubbed the bracelet that his grandparents had sent him for his birthday.

His grandad Sam was funny although his dad didn't seem to think so. His dad sometimes looked a little oddly at Sam. He didn't understand why that was but Gaius was always happy to see him.

His grandad would show him things and take him places. Sometimes they'd play hide and seek in the Sanctum too! Grandad Sam always knew where he was though and would tickle him until Gaius hurt with laughter.

As he anxiously rubbed the soft metal, the faint symbols on it lit up as his fingers ran over them.

They would slowly fade away until finally Gaius hit them all in the right order unbeknownst to himself.

To Gaius's surprise, the entire bracelet lit up before all the metal began to contract. It pulled back until it formed a strange ball that hit the floor with a light thud.

Gaius picked up and held it carefully in his hands.

"Wow! I didn't know it did that!" he whispered.

Bratton spotted the strange orb in Gaius's hands. "Heh! Looks like an egg!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I saw some eggs on my grandad's farm. Look! It's sorta moving just underneath! I wonder what will hatch!"

Gaius stared at the shining metal. The symbols now stretched across the ball's surface flickered and pulsed. Bratton was right he realized as the surface stretched and shifted as though it concealed something inside.

There was a sudden jolt as the truck they were in came to a stop.

Gaius put the egg into his pocket. Hopefully it would be safe there he thought. His grandad's presents were always the best so this egg must be important!

* * *

Light flooded in, almost blinding the children with its brilliance.

"This the cargo?"

Gaius recognized the krogan's voice that replied, "Yeah. Ju wants payment transferred before you take 'em."

"Done."

There was some strange rustling and beeps before the krogan spoke again.

"Right so. They're all yours."

Gaius pressed himself into a corner as the crate started to move.

* * *

Naima kept up her best stoney face even as Garrus kept his carnifex pointed at her. Jane had given it to him as a gift for his birthday and Garrus had it always with him since then.

"Where is my son?"

"I don't know what you're-"

Garrus shoved Naima up against the wall with gasps coming from the other frightened children in attendance.

"I said..." Garrus said softly with the girl pinned even as she squirmed against the cold damp wall, "... where is my son? Don't take me for a fool and most certainly don't mistake me for someone above murdering you."

Naima stopped her wriggling. Fear sparked in her eyes.

"You've _no_ idea how far I'll go to get my baby back. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Tell me where you took Gaius and I'll let you go about your business. Minus the kidnapping of course."

* * *

Gaius sat in a different sort of cage now.

It seemed like there was no walls but if he stepped forward they suddenly appeared, stopping him for getting out from the metal circle on the floor.

Luckily the people who had dragged them in were too busy to check if they had anything in their pockets so Gaius was able to hide the strange metal egg that once had been his bracelet from them easily.

He held it securely in his hand he watched the other people running around. There was so many different species here too! He'd never seen so many together except on the Citadel.

They all seemed really busy.

He overheard them chattering about deliveries and stuff. They had talked really loudly about an emergency one to Sur'Kesh. He remembered his mom talking about that place and how it was so pretty. He wondered if he'd get to see it someday.

* * *

Bratton and Alys were in cages just like Gaius's but across the room from his.

Too far to be able to chat easily but they could wave to each other and stuff. Gaius thought it was good that he at least knew where they were.

It seemed like forever since he left the office.

His stomach rumbled noisily all the time now. He was so hungry!

Gaius thought of his mom and how she'd promised him that they'd stop and have dinner out that day while on the way back home to the north.

He wondered about his dad and mom, about whether they were searching for him... whether that girl was right and that they didn't want him anymore.

He shook his head. _That wasn't right_ , he decided firmly.

His dad took care of him. He always wanted to know about Gaius's day and stuff and told him that he loved him. His mom did the same as did his grandparents!

"That girl was wrong," he whispered to himself.

* * *

A strange disconcerting feeling in his hand caused Gaius to quickly open the one clenched around what had been his bracelet.

Gaius curled his hands around the metal egg that started to change.

The boy's eyes went wide as saucers as he cradled the slowly unfurling ball.

After a loud crack, Gaius almost dropped what he held in surprise.

He slowly gave a cautious smile.

"Hi... I'm Gaius..." he said softly.

A strange squeak answered him.

* * *

Garrus dragged himself out of the drains, shoving the heavy grates out of his way.

Just as he was pulling himself up, a hand reached down to help him.

He grinned.

"Thank the spirits you're here, Dad."

Avitus helped him to be his feet.

"What leads do we have?"

"A volus trader named Jurius. They sold Gaius to him. Come on. His place is just this way."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jurius

Victus walked down the long and humid corridor with Bob at his side.

It was another scorching day in the capital.

Victus had arrived that morning with Miri and a very sleepy Tib before they had parted ways at Marcus's office - with Victus taking their toddler to his daycare which was happily just a couple of doors down from where Victus's offices were.

Well, in truth where Victus made sure they were temporarily at least. The official spot was slightly more remote but he'd taken over the few rooms he used now once he knew where the daycare centre was located on the central governmental complex.

They'd move back eventually to their proper spot once Tib had started school.

What sometimes amused Victus more was how indispensable Bob had become to him - a thought that struck him just as Bob's mech handed over the datapad on the very top of the pile in his hands.

"This is the dossier on Senator Dornius. He'll be leading the meeting, Primarch," Bob said in a monotone voice.

"Hmm. Anything of particular interest?"

"A number of items. I have them highlighted for you."

"Great. Bob, could you-"

* * *

"Primarch Victus! It's- it's such an honor, sir!"

A very pretty young turian woman approached him along with a gaggle of others - the group acting like they were a group of schoolgirls approaching their crush.

Victus tilted his head slightly as Bob said to him, "That is Miss Locam, Primarch. One of the new aides to join the secretarial pool."

Adrien plastered a polite smile on his face. "Miss Locam. While it's very nice to meet you, I was in the middle of a private discussion with Bob. I would prefer if you would use some decorum before interrupting in future."

Locam was obviously not used to having anyone see past her physical attractiveness.

"Forgive me," she said rapidly. "I just got a little over excited at meeting you. You're a hero." Her friends around her giggled.

Victus coughed a little. "I'm no hero."

In what was clearly her most flirty smile, Locam said softly, "You are to me."

* * *

Before Victus could say anything in return, Bob tapped his shoulder and directed him to look down towards the opposite side of the hallway.

Miranda sashayed her way through the crowd wearing the tightest red dress he'd ever seen. It clung to every curve and showed them off to everyone who watched her sway her way to where Victus stood.

"Hello," she chuckled upon reaching him – tactfully ignoring the dirty look given to her by the small group of young women who had been chatting to her partner.

"I don't remember you wearing that this morning," Victus said huskily. "I'm fairly certain I'd have removed it if you had."

Miranda laughed. "I spilled my coffee on my suit this morning and this was the only thing I had nearby to change into."

Victus's brow-plates rose a little with that.

Miri stepped close and whispered in his ear, "We've got a date tonight, remember. I'd picked up this little number yesterday for it. May have forgotten to take it home."

"Ohhhhh," he hummed pleasantly.

Miranda winked. "Wait till you see what's underneath. But first I've got to pick up Baby from daycare. There's been an outbreak of vomiting so they're cancelling for the rest of the day."

"I didn't get a call from them!"

"I know. I contacted them this morning about your important meeting today and that they should get in touch with me if anything happens."

She gave Victus a quick kiss on his mouth-plates, resisting good-humoredly as he attempted to make it something more intense.

"Plenty of time for that later. We'll be waiting for you in your office once your meeting is over."

She turned, hugged and then kissed Bob on the cheek before she walked off.

"Bob..."

"Yes, Primarch?"

"Any chance you could attend this in my stead?"

Neither of them noticed the dark look Locam threw the fast disappearing Miranda.

* * *

Jurius, at the sound of his shop door's chime, waddled out from the back-room.

"Welcome! How may I- erk!"

He was immediately grabbed by a very irate Garrus who lifted the far smaller volus up by the collar of his suit and held him forcefully against the wall.

"You..." the turian growled. "You bought my son like he was just a piece of merchandise! Where is he?!"

"I've no idea-"

A loud gunshot went off next to the volus's head – Garrus just managing to conceal his own surprise at it.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Avitus wielding the carnifex he took unnoticed from Garrus's pocket.

"My aim isn't what it used to be," Avitus hummed. "Very shaky. Next one might nick that suit of yours. I hear that its a very long and painful process for a volus to die of a suit leak. I'd start talking if I were you."

"Alright! Let me down!"

Garrus eased Jurius away from the wall, setting him on the counter while he kept his strong grip on the collar of the volus's environmental suit.

"Where is my son," Garrus growled once more.

"I sold him on."

"To who?!"

"A batarian named Silarix. He runs a business out of the Nerpius district warehouses. I've send them all to him!"

Both Garrus and Avitus froze.

"How many have you sent to him?" Avitus asked carefully.

"About twenty."

"Twenty?! You shipped off at least twenty kids to spirits knows what fate?!" Garrus roared.

Jurius started to babble in fear. "They're just-"

He shut up rapidly when Garrus screamed into his mask, "THEY'RE JUST WHAT?! COME ON! Say it!"

Avitus placed a hand on his son's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I've got an address. Come on."

Garrus kept his gaze intently on the quivering volus.

"I'll go. Stay here with this son of a bitch. Call in Sec backup. I want this trafficker jailed for all this."

"What about you?"

* * *

Before Garrus could reply, the main door to the shop was slammed open by the arrival of Grunt wielding his over-sized mini-gun with Samara close to his heels.

"Where's the war?!" the young krogan snorted. "I'm ready for a fight!"

Garrus grinned. "I think I'm gonna be fine, Dad."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hope

Gaius watched the men approaching his pen wearily.

One was a krogan like his Unca Wrex and the other a batarian.

They argued about something – their voices muffled by the almost invisible wall that kept Gaius confined - before throwing some food in a small hatch at him.

Gaius stayed where he was curled up in the corner while they did the same to his friends across the way before leaving the way they had arrived.

* * *

"Have they gone?"

A sweet melodious voice echoed in Gaius's mind.

"Yeah. They've gone now," he said out loud.

"Good."

The owner of the voice emerged from where she had hidden behind Gaius's small cowl, carefully padding forward along his arm on all fours.

She was long and sleek, almost foxlike in both shape and size, with four large ears that reminded Gaius of Mrs BunBun, his toy rabbit that now sat in his room so far away.

She had no fur, only a deep metallic silver skin-like covering that Gaius had seen her alter to her own designs.

The creature sat in front of Gaius with her three long tails swishing to and fro with a gaze fixed on the world outside of the pen.

"Hope?" Gaius asked timidly.

"Yes, Gaius?"

"I want to go home now."

Hope turned her head over her shoulder until her four bright yellow eyes and cute muzzle were pointed at Gaius.

"Do you know where home is?"

Gaius shook his head worriedly. Hope padded back up to him and perched her front paws on his right knee with those tails of hers flaring out behind her.

"Well... we'll figure it out. Don't worry."

Hope bounced off Gaius's knee. She spun mid leap until she faced the shimmering walls.

"Gaius, don't afraid. No matter what form I wear I'm always Hope. I'll always be your friend."

Gaius let out a squeak of fear as Hope became something new.

* * *

The warehouse was large and dilapidated – on the outside at least.

Paint was faded and worn, dust and dirt clogged in corners and anything that seemed vaguely metallic were all edged in a vibrant orange-red rust.

"This the place?"

"Well, its the address that volus gave us," Garrus answered Grunt without a glance at the young krogan to his side.

"What 're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Grunt made to move out when Samara's hand landed heavily on his shoulder.

"Patience, young one. You will have the battle you seek but we must first move carefully."

Grunt snarled, "Why? We should start knocking some heads together!"

"The boy." Samara answered simply. "Gaius is within. We need to assure his safety first before we... knock some heads."

Garrus had ignored the commotion going on beside him as his omnitool had finally located what he had set it to search for.

Gaius's nanites and their unique signal. Faint but definitely there. He had to be inside.

"We need a plan," Garrus said with a nod to Samara.

* * *

Shepard anxiously paced in the small office she used when home from the Citadel.

When her own search through the Council's database was proving to cumbersome, she had contacted EDI who was trawling through the archives even as Shepard wore a groove into the new floor Garrus had just gotten installed.

She needed her baby back. Jane itched to get her armor on, load up on as much weaponry as she could carry before going out and finding him. She'd make whoever had taken him pay.

Instead she was here at home waiting. Shepard trusted Garrus. He'd get Gaius home but that still didn't mean she was happy about being saddled with data-mining.

"Shepard, I have located the relevant files."

Jane nearly jumped out of her skin at EDI's voice which suddenly boomed out from a nearby speaker.

"Go."

"Silarix Freight Ltd have had 814 separate transports out of Palaven over the past six months."

"That's a lot. What we're looking for is a needle in a haystack then."

"Not quite, Shepard. If we exclude any stops to the Citadel – as myself, Tristan or the Keepers would have located the children on-board using the new scanners Tristan has devised – that total drops to 213. Silarix is an exceptionally diverse company and it made only two out of those 213 transports to the same location. Goods were put through security clearance on that world as livestock delivery."

Shepard froze. "Where did they deliver them to?"

"A salarian Union outer colony called Turesh. It is a recently developed community authorized by the Dalatrass."

"Fuck..."

* * *

Garrus strolled into the main office of Silarix Freight as nonchalantly as he could with Samara and Grunt not far in his wake.

The batarian woman in reception glanced at the group with some slight concern in her eyes.

"How may I help you?"

Garrus leaned forward onto the counter.

"I'm here about business. We run a number of factories in the Polass province up north and we're looking to expand our supply chain. We've heard that Silarix is one of the best companies at getting those... hard to get items in and out."

The receptionist blinked. "You'll need to talk to Josa Silarix for inquires. One moment."

She quickly called for the Josa in question before asking the trio to take a seat as he was on his way.

Not long after the door behind her opened and another batarian – male with fine clothes and a jagged scar over his right eyes – emerged.

"Josa Silarix!" he barked out as he offered his hand to Garrus. "I run the place with my brother, Orhis. I hear you're here about business... well, lets start with a tour of the facility. Let you get a feel for the place. One requirement though. No weaponry. We've got some very delicate shipments next door. Can't risk anything going wrong. Hand over what you got to Sil. You'll get it all back once the tour is over."

Garrus quickly handed over what he carried followed quickly by Samara. Grunt reluctantly parted with his own.

"I don't wanna see even a scratch on 'em," he growled at Sil who nodded before shakily placing the items into a locker beside her.

Josa smiled as warmly as he could for a batarian. "Well... let's get going, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daddy

They hadn't gotten more than a couple of steps into the vast warehouse when the alarms went off, blaring out a warning to everyone in the building.

"What's that?" Garrus quickly asked the equally as surprised Josa.

"I've no idea," the batarian hummed.

Just as he called out to the nearest warehouse worker for answers, there was a huge explosion.

The entire building rocked and shook violently as a massive metal door that had been in the floor at the far side was flung out of its frame and tossed into the air as if it was nothing.

It landed on top of pallets filled to brim with crates and barrels which all shattered into pieces that flung out like shrapnel.

"What the hell?!" Grunt snorted.

Samara pulled the young krogan back, whispered something to him quickly before she pointed at the door leading back to the reception area.

Grunt nodded, turned on his heel before he barreled through the door.

In the chaos of the aftermath and the resulting explosions from other volatile cargo in the vicinity that had been set off, no one noticed the krogan smashing the door to pieces, subduing the startled receptionist and regaining the weaponry they had left behind.

"What is this?!" Josa hissed out when Garrus easily pointed at the batarian his Carnifex which Grunt immediately threw at the turian.

"A rescue mission! Where is my son?!"

* * *

Gaius stepped out of the shattered cell, careful not to touch the wires and sparking lines that dropped from the ceiling where Hope had torn the upper unit apart.

He glanced over at Hope who was no longer in the form she had when she'd emerged from the egg.

She now towered over Gaius and the cells themselves, barely able to keep her head from punching through the roof of the room they were holed up in.

Hope stalked on two legs with rippling spikes over a muscular body that had two long forearms bearing hands gifted with four fingers with blade-like claws. Her head had changed too.

More like the strange dinosaurs that his mom had shown him in a book. She had thick jaws filled with rows upon rows of jagged teeth bigger than his arm!

Hope seemed to know he was frightened and turned to him.

Her voice spoke softly in his mind. "Don't be scared! I'm still me!"

"But you look so different!" Gaius blurted out.

"I know but I'm still me. I can become lots of things but I'm always myself."

Gaius frowned. "Can we go home now?"

The big head full of sharp teeth lowered itself down to his level. "I'll get you home, Gaius. Stay behind me."

She stomped over to the main doorway, about to charge the heavy metal when Gaius piped up, "What about Bratton and Alys?! We can't leave them!"

Hope snorted before she plodded to the far cells and used her teeth to rip the cell projectors on the ceiling to pieces.

As the shimmering walls fell, Bratton and Alys squealed in fear before they raced out of the falling debris and joined Gaius.

"It's okay!" he quickly told his new friends. "Hope's gonna get us out of here!"

Hope's thick and heavy feet thumped past them as he spoke before she braced herself and charged at the door.

She hit it hard, ripping it from the frame and sending it flying outwards.

Normal light flooded in to the cells, causing Gaius and the others to shut their eyes quickly.

* * *

Panic rained as workers raced to escape the maelstrom of explosions, fire and flying fragments of metal that tore through the large warehouse.

Josa stood with his hands up as Grunt kept him pinned against a wall.

Samara and Garrus were busily fighting off a number of guards who suddenly appeared and spotted where they had their boss held hostage.

Garrus only just dodged a fast flying sheet of metal that lodged itself into the far wall when he was set upon by a krogan enforcer.

After a brief struggle, Garrus managed to use one of Shepard's tricks and kicked the krogan's knee hard from the right, almost dislocating it completely. His opponent almost ignored the injury until his leg gave way beneath him.

Garrus brought the handle of his gun down hard across the back of his opponent's head, knocking him out at least temporarily.

He glanced up as a batarian rushed him only to see the man being flung violently back by Samara as the Justicar went on an all out assault.

"Vakarian!" she shouted at him. "We must find the child now while there is chaos!"

She snapped at Grunt, "Get him out of here! Let none take him from you!"

"You got it!" Grunt shouted back before dragged the unwilling hostage out of the door and back into the reception.

Samara jumped over the railing and down onto the warehouse floor glowing a vibrant blue.

She charged in, knocking over shelves and armed workers alike. Garrus cursed under his breath before he joined her.

He landed heavily on his feet, rolling sideways to alleviate the pressure before running down the path Samara cleared through the debris.

* * *

Hope poked her head out of the huge hole she'd made and glanced around.

"Gaius!" she echoed in his mind. "I'll go out first! Follow me!"

She dragged her enormous frame out of the hole and disappeared into the bright light.

The children huddled together, hearing her roar and stomp before Gaius found his courage and ran up after her.

He would have to climb up the broken pieces which worried him but he'd have to try.

Gaius started the slow ascent.

* * *

Samara came to standstill as a huge silver beast on two legs and with serrated teeth and claws emerged from the massive rip in the floor.

She didn't even flinch as Garrus bumped into her as he skidded to a halt.

"What the hell is that?" he hissed before he readied his gun.

The creature turned and stared at them with eyes of a burning yellow. It snorted, the breath it exhaled hitting them like a warm breeze.

Samara braced herself for the fight that was surely to come.

"DADDY!"

* * *

Garrus immediately spotted his small son trying to pull himself up out of the hole the creature had emerged from.

The beast itself spun around, ignoring the pair before it and headed right to smash its way through the rest of the facility.

"GAIUS!" he roared before diving to the edge.

He took a firm hold of his baby, lifting him up out of the rubble and quickly into his arms.

Garrus squeezed his son tightly before pulling back to see if he was injured.

"Baby, you okay? Are you hurt?!"

Gaius sobbed. "I knew you'd get me! I knew it! I knew she was wrong!"

"Who, baby?"

"That girl!" he cried with tears boiling out of his eyes. "She said you'd left me! But-but-but I knew!"

Garrus crushed his small son into a brutal embrace, letting Gaius dry his tears on Garrus's tunic.

"I'd never leave you behind, little bird. Never."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Home

Garrus sat in the hospital waiting room with Gaius sitting on his lap and the strange creature from the warehouse napping around his cowl.

Security forces had arrived shortly after he had found his son – the explosions having alerted neighbors who called emergency services.

The huge ambling beast, that Samara had felt fully certain that they would have to fight, had plodded to them before transforming before their astonished eyes.

It had shrunk and twisted into a silver ball before unfolding into the small varren like creature with three tails, four eyes and four ears that was now lightly snoring around Garrus's neck.

Gaius had demanded they take "her" with them, saying her name was "Hope" and she was his friend. Garrus had just wanted to get his son out of there as fast as possible so agreed to the demand, knowing that he would have to investigate what the creature was later.

Following a brief chat to the security forces that arrived – which involved showing them the cells hidden below the main operating floor of the warehouse, Garrus had been allowed to take Gaius to seek medical treatment while the other children they had found were going to the nearest station.

Their parents had been found and overjoyed to hear that their missing children were safe.

Samara and Grunt volunteered to go to the station and give their statements which had helped in letting Garrus get away first.

* * *

"Mr Vakarian? You're up next."

Garrus blinked before he glanced up at the nurse who stood over him. "Oh right."

He got up carefully, hoisting his son up into his arms before slowly making their way to examination room.

Once inside, he helped his son take off his shirt. He bit back the keen that wanted to escape his throat when he spotted two large bruises on the boy's small arms – large enough to almost completely cover the upper sections that could be seen through his still developing plates.

"Where did you get those, young man?" the doctor asked politely.

"There was this big krogan!" Gaius chirped as he reached out with one hand for his father – Garrus catching hold and gripping it tightly in his own. "He was really big! I tried to get away when he put me in the big box but I couldn't. He was too strong."

"Oooh. And did he hold on really tight to your arms?"

Gaius nodded as he leaned close to his father for comfort.

After a brief exam, the doctor called Garrus to the side of the room to speak in private.

"How is he, doc?" he asked while keeping an eye on his son who was trying to put his shirt back on – a task Garrus could see he was already doing wrong as the shirt was backwards.

"He's okay. Nothing major wrong. Just the bruising that you can see and his feet are a little raw. I'd recommend however that you keep a close eye on him for the next few weeks. If anything pops up then do see your local doctor."

After thanking them for their time, Garrus bundled Gaius with his backwards shirt up into his arms once more and stepped out into the waiting room.

He was immediately accosted by Avitus.

"There's my boy!" his father cooed as he took Gaius from Garrus's arms.

After peppering the small face and fringe with kisses to his grandson's giggles, Avitus hugged him tight as he spoke softly to Garrus. "How is he?"

"Fine. Just needs a little TLC."

Avitus nuzzled his grandson's head that was buried in his cowl. "He'll get plenty of that anyway. Come on. I've got the car outside. Jane wants you both home. Now."

* * *

The trip seemed to take forever with the sun edging for the horizon.

Garrus sat in the back of the car with Hope idly stretched out on one seat and Gaius curled up his lap.

By the time they reached home, Garrus was exhausted from the demands of the day on both his body and mental health.

They pulled up to the house and spotted Jane dashing across the yard while Miranda and Victus milled around Kari and Tib near the front door.

"GAIUS!"

His son eagerly lifted his arms for his mother to pick him up.

Jane grasped him tightly, hugging him so hard that the little boy had to catch his breath.

"Oh little bird! I was so worried!" she half sobbed while kissing her son's face.

Gaius nuzzled back as best he could.

Shepard only stopped when Garrus's hand slipped around her waist and pulled her into his arms.

She rested her head against his cowl.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The moment was interrupted by Gaius's stomach growling.

"I'm hungry," he whined a little.

Kari arrived quickly and took him into arms.

"I've got a big pot of _gorish_ and _lassa_ in the kitchen. It'll fill you right up."

She quickly took him in to the house followed closely by Shepard. The small Hope padded after them, tails wagging in the sunlight.

* * *

Garrus waited for his father to lock the car before slowly making his way up the front path where he was met at the door by Victus – Miri and Tib having gone inside with Shepard as she passed.

"Primarch."

"Don't. Outside of work hours I'm Adrien. How is he?"

Garrus shrugged. "Okay. I think Jane and I are more heartbroken than he is."

Victus chuckled lightly. "The miracle of children. They can bounce back. What about the kidnapping itself? What do you know?"

"A volus named Jurius bought him from some street-rats who took him from near where our car was parked. The trail led to a freight company run by two batarians named Silarix. One's in custody right now. The other... no idea. He's somewhere out there. What we managed to get out from Jurius is that they done this twice before. Successfully by all accounts."

Victus frowned. "This is deeply troubling. Do we know anything of the kids who were taken?"

"I've got people inside pulling up a list of every hybrid reported missing. Once we get that we might be able to work out a pattern," Avitus quickly replied.

"And I've a good idea of where they were delivered."

Everyone's head snapped around to Shepard who was walking towards them from the kitchen. In the background Gaius could be seen digging into a big plate of food while Tib chatted eagerly to him with Kari and Miranda talking in more muted terms with each other.

"Where's that?" Avi asked.

"Turesh. EDI poured over what info I could give her and that's her best determination. It's a new salarian colony. One with express approval from the Dalatrass."

Victus sighed. He walked away into the yard for a moment, deep in thought.

"Are you certain?" he asked carefully.

"Best guess, Victus. Only way to get certainty is to go there."

Adrien stared intently at Jane. "I can't get directly involved in this. Not without breaking a hell of a lot of treaties but I'd imagine a Spectre could investigate wherever she feels like. And if that Spectre required help in one way or another – as long as it was sanctioned under Council treaties – I'd have no trouble helping her."

Jane grinned. "Nice to know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

What's Next

"Sprits... Jane..." Garrus panted.

His wife straddled him on their couch – naked, drenched with sweat and with Garrus still buried deep inside her.

Jane took deep ragged breaths with her heartbeat slowly calming down from the jack-hammer rate it had been going at.

She smiled at Garrus's strangled moan as she involuntarily clenched her muscles, clamping him tighter.

"I really needed that," she sighed before pressing her swollen lips back to his mouth, swallowing his groans hungrily in their kiss.

* * *

They had gotten Gaius to bed earlier than usual.

Their toddler was drained, completely sapped of energy to be honest. Garrus had wanted him to stay in their bed for the night as did Jane but both had been surprised when Gaius said he wanted to be in his own room.

Hope was in there too, curled up on some blankets heaped on Gaius's night-stand.

Jane had taken a number of scans of the creature and had nothing concrete jumped out at her from the results.

She only relaxed about Hope when Gaius had said that she had been the gift from Sam.

Once he was settled and in a deep sleep, Garrus had been intent on querying Jane about that very gift and the "Sam" Gaius spoke off.

He got a little sidetracked when Jane had leapt on him with barely contained lust the minute he stepped in the living room.

Which is how they ended up on the couch – both naked and panting.

* * *

Garrus pulled back from the kiss leisurely with his brain still in a fog from all the pleasure still sparking inside.

"That was a nice surprise..." he hummed.

"I know. God, I needed that."

"No Gods here. Just me."

Jane shook her head lightly and grinned at the self-satisfied smirk on Garrus's face.

"Since the little bird's going to be holed up in his room for the entire night – hopefully! - we should take this to our room."

"Someone's got energy,"

Jane leaned forward and nibbled on his neck. "Just thinking," she mumbled through her kisses, "that we're going to be apart for a bit. Want to enjoy every second we got together."

She let out a little shriek when Garrus dragged himself up with Jane still wrapped around him.

"Right! Bedroom it is!"

"Our clothes!" Jane giggled – trying to keep her voice low to avoid waking Gaius up.

"I'll get 'em later."

* * *

It was sunrise before they stopped.

Jane rested with her head on Garrus's chest watching the sky brighten through the window.

"We haven't done that in ages," her partner rumbled.

"Not since two nights ago you mean."

"True!" Garrus chuckled. "I meant me not dressing for the party."

Jane frowned before what he was referring to struck her. She lifted her head and stared at her husband who was smiling in a vaguely satisfied way.

"You think - I mean..." she glanced down at her abdomen covered by the sheets.

Garrus sighed. "Just pondering about nice things. Some very very nice things."

"Yeeeeeaaaaah," Jane laughed while rubbing her stomach through the sheets. "Would you be upset if it happened now? Unplanned and all."

Garrus blinked before he burst out laughing. "Jane, I could only be happier if a baby of ours arrived with that new scope mod I've got my eye on clenched in their hand. That might be pushing your tiny robots a bit too far however."

Shepard sighed. "Once we get this situation on Turesh sorted, how about we sit down and talk about the next one."

"I'd like that."

"You never know," Jane said with a smirk, "we might be talking more about what we're gonna do when the baby arrives."

Garrus chuckled before he pulled her back into his arms.

"Better keep going so!"

* * *

It was morning time!

The minute Gaius had woken up, he hopped out of his bed and pattered down the hall to his parents door.

His dad always made breakfast for him and already his stomach was growling.

Gaius skidded to halt outside the door. He quickly knocked and when there was no answer, he pressed the side of his head to the door to listen.

He could hear strange noises from inside and the bed squeaking oddly as if his parents were jumping it.

They were definitely inside. He knocked again and then tried to get to the keypad to the side of the door.

The tips of his talons only just reached the pad which made a loud beeping noise at the slightest of touches.

His dad shouted a bit breathlessly out, "Gaius! Don't open the door. Just head to the living room and watch some cartoons. I'll be out in a minute."

He could hear his mom giggling then make a noise he never heard before.

"But it's breakfast time!" Gaius said back before he squinted at the wall clock. He couldn't read it so well even though he had learned most of the numbers.

"Big hand... at 5 and the small hand at...11!" he chirped happily through the door.

That did something anyway. He heard his father mutter so low that Gaius couldn't make out what he said before the bed creaked heavily as a weight lifted off it.

"Hi Dad!" Gaius beamed up at Garrus who appeared as the door slid open. His dad finished tying the cords of his loose pants before he hoisted his little boy up into his arms.

"Hello," Garrus replied before he pressed a kiss on Gaius's cheek.

"I'm hungry," the toddler said firmly.

"Well let's get that sorted, eh?"

* * *

When Jane finally dragged herself out of bed, she found her boys sitting together on the couch eating cereal while watching cartoons.

Garrus was at full stretch with his feet resting on the coffee table while Gaius was cuddled against him slurping his breakfast.

"You two look comfortable!"

"Hey Mom!" Gaius chirped at her with a full mouth.

"Hello, little bird. Enjoying breakfast?"

He nodded with his cheeks swelled like a little chipmunk's.

Jane leaned against the doorway. "What time are you heading north today?"

"I dunno," Garrus sighed, his eyes locked lovingly on their toddler as Gaius slipped off the couch, put his now empty bowl on the coffee table before getting back and burying himself under his father's arm.

"Well, I'll need to head away by noon at least."

"Oh?"

"Want to make a start on that situation we talked about..." Jane said with emphasis to Garrus. "... then we can talk about that other thing."

Garrus nodded. "I'd rather come with you if you can hold on?"

"I need you to stay with-" Jane stalled at the name, instead nodding at Gaius. "And you've got that big day too."

"Promise me then that you'll get some of the gang to help."

Jane beamed. "Already have some of them lined up."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Northbound

"Oh, I love our cuddles!" Jane purred as she clutched Gaius close to her – his little arms clung as far as they could around her neck.

"I don't want you to go!"

"I know, little bird. It won't be for long."

Gaius pulled back and gazed up at his mother with big eyes that seemed to take over his face.

"I miss you when you're not here," he said in his best sad voice that he used to try and get his own way.

"Oh baby..." Shepard sighed before she kissed his forehead. "You gotta keep your dad company. He wouldn't know what to do without you. Plus your Nonni was so excited to hear that you were heading home. She's gonna be taking such good care of you with Nanna Kari while your dad has his big day."

Gaius frowned but gave a tight smile when his mom tried to bite his nose.

"Annnnd, I'm gonna be back so soon that you won't even notice me gone."

"I'll notice," her three year old mumbled as he played with the ornamental latch on her jacket pocket.

"It'll be alright, little bird. I'll bring you back a surprise."

That got Gaius giggling. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"What will you get me?!"

"I can't tell you! It wouldn't be a surprise!"

* * *

Garrus finally arrived to gather up their boy from Jane's arms.

After he secured Gaius firmly into the car seat, he and Jane said their goodbyes at the car door.

"Don't pull the usual reckless hero stuff," he growled at her.

"Says you?!"

"Hey, I kept to far more murkier waters on Omega. Heroes run off and do crazy stuff like sacrifice themselves."

Jane chuckled at that.

"Remember to pick up the big packs of adult balloons too while you're on the station," Garrus added quickly.

They both started laughing at that and the memories that flooded with it of finding Gaius running around the garden with their entire supply of condoms opened, with some filled up to bursting with water. They'd blamed Avitus for earlier that day showing him how to make water balloons.

Shortly after that, Garrus had to fetch their little nudist – who had discarded as his clothes so he could sit in the paddling pool – from their neighbor's garden as he ran around like a lunatic with his friends who were more sensibly dressed.

"I'll remember. Just find a good hiding place for them before I get back," she finally said quietly.

* * *

Jane stayed and watched the small car disappear into the distance before she turned back to their home.

After grabbing her gear, she locked up the house securely before heading to the taxi she called to ferry her to the spaceport.

She hated this. The parting always hurt her. But being a Spectre was more than a job. It was the best way she had of keeping Gaius and other like him safer.

As the taxi sped towards its destination, Shepard pulled out the small picture she kept of her family. Garrus and Gaius covered in that strange turian version of ice-cream while Jane herself didn't have a smudge. That didn't last too long after that picture was taken with Garrus rubbing his ice-cream covered face against hers.

Shepard leaned back with the picture kept tight in her hands.

* * *

"I like the mountains."

Garrus flicked his gaze into the rear view mirror and smiled at his son was leaning out of his seat so he could see the the view clearer.

"They're very pretty," he said before returning his attention to the road.

The vast imposing Glomungs were stretched out before them. The sky was slowly darkening. It was still strange to Garrus to see the skies above the mountains so dark in comparison to what lay behind them.

Soon they'd be swallowed up into the cold.

"Right! Last stop before home!" he said cheerily to Gaius.

They pulled in to rocky outcrop, the first of its kind to jut high above the ground. On one side was mural of turian figures – a warning from ancient times Avitus had told him. Long ago this marked the end of the no man's land that had bordered the northern territories from the rest of the planet.

Now it covered over a pretty extensive cavern system that the northern clans used part of to park their vehicles.

After opening the well hidden and secured door, Garrus parked up their car. With Gaius at his heels, Garrus carried their bags out to wait for their pick up.

While they waited, Garrus played chase with his three year old, letting Gaius get a head start before easily catching the little boy – who was shrieking with excitement - before tickling him.

It was not long before their pickup arrived.

"Auntie Sol!"

Gaius managed to squirm out of his father's grasp which eased off when the shuttle landed before bolting over to Sol who scooped her nephew up and spun around.

Krikrim said his polite hello to Garrus before he grabbed the bags and loaded them up.

"Well I know how the munchkin is," Sol chuckled with Gaius hugging her tightly. "How are you doing, Garrus?"

"Good, Sol. How's the house?"

Krikrim shook his head behind Sol's back at Garrus who immediately twigged that he had said the wrong thing.

"That damn house! I swear its driving me crazy! Krikrim's mother is trying her best the place habitable but I'm seriously thinking that we should be living out of Reißzahn. Come on. I can tell you everything on the way!"

She stepped inside with Garrus shaking his head. It was going to be a long trip.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Citadel

Shepard huffed.

She was only back on the station a few minutes and already she was ready to go home again. The crowds were the same mostly, only now for every twenty people she could see one synthetic walking around the paths and pavilions of the Citadel.

Shepard had just grabbed her bags from the taxi when a geth approached her.

"Do you require assistance, Spectre?"

Jane gave a warm smile in return, noting the living vines wrapped and intertwined around the geth's arm – a sign that the synthetic was bonded to one of the former Aegrus now firmly settled on Haestrom.

"I'm fine but thank you. Where's your partner-in-crime?" she replied cheerily with a nod to indicate the vines.

"She remains on Haestrom awaiting my return."

"What brings you so far from your home?"

The geth tilted it's strange head, the servos whistling and churning at the movement.

"I've been sent to speak with you."

Shepard blinked. "Huh. Good timing. Is this gonna be a private conversation?"

"It would be preferable."

Jane hoisted her largest bag over her shoulder. "Well, let's go to my place then. It's secured."

She made to grab the rest of her bags only to be beaten to it by the geth who quickly followed after her through the crowds.

* * *

"Nom Nom Nom!" Gaius mumbled happily through his mouthful of food.

Kari had dinner waiting for them as soon as they stepped inside their home and her grandson needed no prompting to quickly start munching on it.

Garrus was more sedate in his eating, thanking Kari for the effort while remarking on how good it all was.

They were closer than what they had been. Over time and through conscious effort on Garrrus's part, they'd gotten to know each other.

He liked Kari.

She was sweet, gentle and kind but could be as hard and as cold as the compacted sheet ice outside the homestead if she needed to be.

Avitus loved her, that Garrus knew for certain.

They had a very different relationship to the one he'd seen between his father and Vekisa.

The sting had worn off over time and in no small part to the knowledge that that marriage had been a sham to begin with.

It was nice to see his father happy and Avitus clearly was with Kari who was now unrecognizable from a few years ago when she was first freed from the ancient ship.

Gaius had seen a picture of his Nanna from that time and refused to believe it was her.

After they'd finally convinced him, he'd sobbed his little heart out and only Kari and Garrus could console him.

"You're gonna have to slow down, little bird," Garrus cautioned his son softly. "Remember what happens when you eat too fast?"

"I get sicky."

"You do. So nice and easy. It's not a race."

Gaius nodded before he, in a very dramatic slow motion, lifted a fork full of food up to his mouth.

"Little bird... you can go a little faster than that."

* * *

A familiar ping started up from the omnitool resting around his wrist. Garrus winked at his toddler, who was being cleaned up from the mess he'd made by Kari, as he stepped away from the table.

"Jane! Finally! I was getting worried."

"That's cute, Garrus," came the chuckled reply.

"You got to the station okay?"

"Yeah. Alive and in one piece. I was greeted by a geth at the docks. About to sit down with him and see what he needs. Wanted to call first and check on my boys. How's little bird?"

Garrus glanced over at their toddler who'd finished eating his dinner and was now cuddled up to Avitus, the older turian lounging on the sitting room cushions while watching a zormex game.

"He's stuffed to bursting with some of Kari's finest _drissin and kos_. That's now followed up by watching a game with Dad. I'd say it's gonna be an early night tonight for him."

Shepard chuckled.

"I've unfortunately gotta go and chat to my guest. I'll message you later?"

"Do. Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. And the little bird. Tell him that for me."

"I will."

* * *

"So when is that reporter turning up again?"

Miri glanced over her shoulder at Victus who was reading a datapad while propped up in bed. He was attempting to make the question as nonchalant as possible.

Miranda, who'd been searching for one of her light negligees that helped her survive the nighttime heat of the city, had a far better idea of how to distract herself from the heat as she gazed at her partner.

She padded back to the bed barefoot and in her underwear.

At the bedside, she yanked back the light cover they used before Miri plucked the datapad from Victus's hands.

Once she settled herself astride him on the bed, Miranda leaned over and pressed her mouth close to his ear.

"What was the question again?"

Victus's hands were already roaming her body with every nerve ending tingling and she moaned softly.

"No idea," he hissed as her soft hand slid down between them and grabbed him tightly.

"These just have to go," Victus rumbled as he tore the flimsy underwear at the sides and tossed the scrap of fabric that remained away.

"You'll leave me with nothing to wear at all," Miranda gasped as he rolled them both over.

Her partner had just slipped into her, both groaning at the movement, when a shrill voice echoed from a nearby room.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

They both froze.

"I'll go," Victus mumbled. "You stay right where you are."

He clambered off Miri who smirked at the turian as he yanked back his clothes and stepped out into the dark hallway.

* * *

The faint glow of his son's nightlight led him to the door where he heard... scuffling?

Victus's heart-rate went through the roof as he heard Tib's dampened cries as if someone had their hand over his mouth.

He'd just reached for the nearest weapon he had to hand when Miri, now in some of her more casual clothes, barreled past glowing blue as she charged in.

She'd wanted to know what their baby had wanted too and followed after him.

The would-be kidnappers had no idea what was coming.

Tib was dropped unceremoniously to the floor by the hooded intruder who spotted Miri, threw the child down and dived back out the window. His companion wasn't so lucky and found themselves smashed hard against the wall.

Victus arrived after her, hastily grabbed weapon in hand, and quickly noted the open window and the damaged frame.

"One escaped," Miranda snarled as she ripped the hood of the now unconscious intruder.

She frowned. "An asari?"

"I've contacted Sec forces. They're on their way. We just need to keep her pinned her. Where's Tib?"

They both glanced around. The boy was nowhere to be seen.

"He's here!" Miranda said in a panic. "I saw him being dropped!"

* * *

Victus raised his hand to still her rushed words before he pointed at the bed in the silence that followed.

Faint sniffles and whimpers were coming from underneath.

Victus nudged Miri to keep an eye on their prisoner while he knelt down and peered into the dark below the bed's frame.

"Hey Scout. It's all okay now. You can come out."

Tib's wide eyes full of fear stared back at his father from where he'd curled up in the furthermost corner, pressed as close to the wall as he could be.

He shook his head at Victus. He wasn't leaving his spot.

"Come on, baby. Take my hand. You're safe now."

The toddler refused to move. He was frozen with fear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Auntie

Victus leaned back against the bed-frame and blinked his weary eyes.

No sleep while the Sec officers were in. No sleep while Tib remained afraid and curled up under his bed, refusing all attempts by his parents to encourage him out.

Hence why Victus was still in the room, hoping to convince his child that he could trust his parents to take care of him.

Miri had gone to make some coffee.

Tib's lack of movement from under the bed was hurting her but she didn't want to drag him physically out either. They both felt that it'd be better in the long run to have their toddler come out by himself.

So in the meantime the Primarch sat on the floor, enduring being stepped over by investigators and being ignored by his son curled up under his bed as if it was the only place he was safe.

* * *

Raised voices on the stairs alerted him to to arrival of an unwelcome visitor.

"Spirits sake," he hissed to himself before he plastered on a thin smile as Sappho Titus appeared.

"Morning. I thought you were going on holiday today?"

"Don't you morning me! Where is he?!"

"If you're referring to Tiberius, my son's currently under the bed."

Miranda, who arrived at the turian's heels, added rapidly, "He'll make his way out when he's ready, Sappho. We don't want to pressure him, especially after last night."

"Nonsense! We need him out now! Have either of you checked him for injuries?"

"Of course we have-" Victus began before Titus lunged forward.

Before Victus or Miri could react, she'd grabbed the bed-frame and shoved it violently sideways.

A number of Sec officers had to dodge the flying piece of furniture as she flung it, exposing the terrified Tib to the room.

* * *

The first thing that hit their nostrils was the acrid stench of urine.

His pants were soaking and he sat in a wet patch on the floor.

Titus sighed as she knelt before the little boy who sniffled.

"Fear is normal. Fear is good. You hiding away is not. Now... your mother over there has been worried sick about you. I think she needs a cuddle."

Tib nodded slowly before he finally bolted over to Miranda who caught him easily before she stormed off to the bathroom.

"Grab him some clean clothes!" she shouted over her shoulder at Victus.

Titus and Victus watched as Miri disappeared with the boy into one of the bathrooms.

"Sappho... I... thanks for-"

"Any leads?" Titus snapped at him, interrupting the awkward thanks Victus wanted to say.

"None so far. We got one of them. An asari. She's in hosp- uff!"

Victus grunted as Titus shoved an Avenger that he'd hadn't noticed her carrying into his arms.

"I'll deal with her and see what I can dig up. You get them out of the city. Until we know what the hell is going on, consider this place unsafe. Whoever they are, they got past your own security, Victus. That little place you got in the countryside is better suited for defending anyway."

"Titus..."

Sappho ignored him. Instead she popped up to the bathroom door and poked her head in.

* * *

"Hello there," she said with a noticeable change in tone to the little boy stripped of his clothes and sitting in the warm bath filled with bubbles.

"You can come in," Miri said quietly from where she sat carefully washing Tib gently with a soft sponge.

Titus saddled in properly and took a seat perched on the bathtub's edge.

"Feeling better?"

Tib nodded.

"Good. Now you gotta stick to your mom and dad like glue, okay? You just need to be a bit brave for the next couple of days. When this is all over, I'll take you for some ice-cream. How does that sound?"

Tib smiled shyly. "Auntie Sappho?"

"Yeah?"

"Will they come back? Cause they were scary and I don't want them to," Tib said with a shiver that ran right through the child.

He continued to tremble slightly until Miri gently pulled her son so he rested his back against her left arm while her right had him locked in a hug.

"No, baby," she said softly. "You're never going to see them again."

Titus gently rubbed the top of Tib's fringe, her heart breaking a little at the depth of sadness in those bright yellow eyes.

"Your mom's right. I'm gonna make sure of that. Sooooo, you be good. And I'll see you soon."

* * *

Shortly after Titus had left the bathroom, Miranda gently lifted Tib out of the water and wrapped him up in a warm towel.

As she dried him, they both could hear low voices outside the door – the familiar dulcet tones of Victus answered frequently by Titus's higher pitched ones before she left.

Victus popped in carrying a bundle of Tib's warmest and most comfy pajamas and some clean underwear.

"Hey Scout," Adrien softly called to his son as he got to his knees on the floor beside the boy while he handed over the clothes to Miri.

Tib reached out to his dad for comfort, seeking the security he always felt with his parents.

His father answered him by gently lifting him up and holding the toddler close to his chest.

Miri and Adrien, in a joint effort, managed to get Tib dressed without shifting him too much out of his father's arms.

"Could you pack up some essentials?" Victus whispered to Miri who nodded.

"Where we going?"

"To the cottage. We can't trust the security systems in the house."

"I guessed. I'm gonna call Jack while I get our things together."

Victus, who was gently rocking the sleepy Tib clad in his colorful pajamas, frowned.

"Jack?"

"See if he can help. I'm not taking any chances."

* * *

By the time they were finally ready to go, Tib was fast asleep, the child brought to exhaustion by all that had happened.

Miri had settled him in his car seat, covering him over with a canopy that would bounce both the bright light and the heat away from him so he could rest easy on the trip to the cottage.

While Miranda arranged things for where they were going, Victus was busy sorting out what they left behind.

Atilius would cover meetings and important events for him – when he wasn't chasing after his twins – while a number of the colony Primarchs were particularly pleased when Victus had asked them to take on a bit more responsibility while he was absent.

The house was going to be watched by Sec forces as they continued their investigation into the attempted kidnapping.

Jack's AIs would then take over, both protecting the property and going through what had failed in the advanced system they'd bought for the house.

* * *

When they arrived at the cottage, they were greeted immediately by David - his particular mech marked out by a color scheme he liked to use - who was accompanied by a number of Jack's other security bots.

"David, it's good to see you," Miri whispered while she carried the still asleep Tib out of the car.

"I am glad to see you too, Miss Lawson. We have verified that the house is secure. Until the situation is under control, we will remain to act as security. Jack informed us that you had not rested yet. Please, go and relax. We have everything in order."

Miri smiled warmly. "David, thank you. It means a lot."

The mech led the way inside, helping Victus with the luggage while Miranda headed straight to the small living room where they'd hung up a napping hammock for Tib.

By the time Victus joined them, he found it still unused with Miri and Tib asleep together on the couch – the toddler cuddled in his mother's arms safe on the inside while Miranda was balanced dangerously on the edge.

Adrien sighed before he settled himself on the couch with Miri's legs kept firmly behind him.

He turned on the vid screen, lowered the volume and watched some mindless until he too napped.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ori

"Sorry bout that. Just having to check on my boys," Jane laughed.

Shepard arrived back in the living room where she'd left the geth sitting on the sofa.

"It must be difficult to leave your family behind," was the monotone reply from her guest.

"Just as hard as it must be for you. Leave Haestrom and your people."

The geth considered this. "Agreed. It is not a pleasant experience but I remain in a constant connection to the collective."

Shepard took a seat on the couch opposite her visitor.

"Well, you've got me at a disadvantage. You know my name. What's yours?"

"My platform ID is 65999596565959GHI79454FEDOA54872-000018889256GHIIQ544923298565."

The geth obviously spotted the glazed over look in Shepard's eyes at the lengthy name he'd just relayed to her.

"But my salarian friends have taken to calling me 'Joriak'."

Shepard grinned. "Joriak? It's a good name! So... what do you need, Joriak?"

"While in pursuit of a Cerberus cell, my unit intercepted a number of communications between our object and another cell that we've yet to locate."

"And?"

"They referred to a significant event planned to destabilize the Alliance, in particular Prime Minister Stone's regime. They've already begun the process by releasing information that is damaging to Stone's reputation."

Shepard hissed, "Shit. This event... any other info?"

"Only that it will involve a significant quantity of explosives and that it will occur soon."

Jane hissed out a expletive. "I'll contact my uncle. He can help us."

* * *

Victus woke up alone on the couch.

He sat up carefully, rubbing his bleary eyes before he squinted at the sun low in the sky outside.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

There was a certain smile Adrien had that Miri loved seeing, one reserved for her and Tib alone. Her heart skipped a beat when he lazily gave it to her now.

"Looks a little later then morning," he rumbled, his voice causing her skin to break out in goosebumps.

Miri slipped close and sat on his knee.

"Where's baby?" he asked while he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"He woke up, had some food and then we went for a lovely walk around the neighborhood. We even stopped and fed those duck-like things at the pond."

"You mean the Kolieri," Victus chuckled.

"That's the name! Then we came back here, had some dinner and now he's happily curled up in bed."

"Hmm. I could use some dinner right now too," Adrien murmured as he noticed his stomach rumbling.

"Good thing then-" Miri said as she slipped out of his grip and off his knee, "- that you've got a wonderful lover whose not only fantastic in bed but also cooks a pretty mean _calliben_ stew."

She grabbed Victus's hand and dragged him to his feet before leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

They'd just reached it when someone knocked on the main door.

Miri and Victus glanced at each other before they both crossed the small hall to answer it.

"What the hell?! Ori?!" Miranda exclaimed loudly.

Oriana grinned, her bags piled beside her on the porch.

"Hey sis! Surprise visit!"

* * *

While Victus brought in all her luggage and ferried it to the spare room, Miranda sat at the kitchen table practically speechless at her sister's arrival.

"I still - god, Ori! When did you arrive on Palaven?"

"Oh... today! Yeah... today."

"You don't seem certain of that."

"Oh I am. It was definitely today."

Miranda leaned back on her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "And how did you know we were here?"

"I... I contacted Sappho! She filled me in on the score."

"I didn't know you were buddies with Titus..."

Victus arrived just in time to save Oriana from the interrogation to the young human's intense relief.

"It's so good to see you!" she laughed before hugging Adrien.

"How have you been?"

"Great! Where's my nephew?"

"Passed out but he'll be so excited to see you tomorrow," Victus chuckled.

* * *

They chatted and laughed until the sky was the colour of pitch and covered in countless stars.

Oriana headed away to bed while Miri and Victus split tasks - Miranda wandered out to chat to David while Adrien checked on the sleeping Tiberius.

As Miranda returned from her chat and walked slowly down the hall, she heard faintly Oriana chuckling behind the closed door of her room.

While she really wanted to listen in and figure out what her sister was hiding, Miri instead just continued on her way.

Adrien was already in bed, glancing over some work he'd brought with him.

"Any news from Titus?" Miri asked.

"Nothing. She's going quiet as she tends to do when involved in something."

Miranda sat down heavily on the bed.

"You okay?" Victus asked, noticing how her shoulders were slumped forward awkwardly.

He tossed the datapad aside before scooting up behind her and starting to massage her back.

"Very tense," he grumbled.

"It's Ori. Some-thing's going on. I know it."

She leaned back as Victus's work began to pay dividends.

"Well, no point worrying over it, Miri. Oriana's a grown woman."

"She just turned up unannounced!"

"And? Last time I checked she's family. I think it's a lovely surprise."

Victus stopped his massage, instead pulling her back flush against him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yesterday and today has been crazy. Ori being here just makes things so much better."

"Does it?"

"Yes," Victus huffed in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. "Miri, you need to let your sister be your sister. You're not her mother. We focus on Tib and what's happened. Let Oriana be there for us as she wants to be."

Miri sighed. "You might be right."

* * *

Oriana went to her room to settle in for the night.

Once she'd sorted out all she needed, Ori stretched out on the bed and made a call out.

"Hey!"

"Hey you. I take it you're there?"

"Yeah. I think Miri suspects something."

"Oh?"

"Yeeeaaah. I might be a terrible liar."

A faint chuckle echoed down the line.

"It's nice hearing you laugh," Ori said with a grin. "You should do it more often."

"Heh. I'll save it for when this is all sorted. I'm glad you're there and safe."

"I really enjoyed the last couple of days, Sappho."

Titus smiled. "So did I but your sister will murder me if she finds out."

"She won't. At least not yet."

"Maybe I'll be lucky and she'll miss with the first biotic charge."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hidden

Two Years Previous:

"Miri, he's just adorable!"

Oriana gushed over the little bundle in her arms with Victus ever watchful over his son not too far away from her.

"I know," her sister responded happily.

"I could just steal him away! You'd like that, wouldn't you? Come and live with Auntie Ori!" she chuckled at the baby before Victus warily interrupted by muttering, "You wouldn't get off world before I'd have him back."

"Joke, Victus. Get with the programme," Ori said in the same singsong voice she was using to coo at Tib.

The doorbell rang out loudly.

"I'll get it," Miranda chuckled even as she sprinted to the hallway.

She arrived back soon afterwards with a not unwelcome visitor.

"Sappho Titus, this is Oriana. I think I've told you about my sister," Miri said quickly to the turian female who emerged from the hallway carrying a box wrapped up in colourful paper.

"You have. Pleasure to meet you at last."

Ori grinned. "Nice to meet you too. And ooooo! A present! I love presents!"

"Ahem... it's for the baby."

"I know, silly!" Oriana rolled her eyes at Miri. "No sense of humour in these turians!"

* * *

One Year And A Half Previous:

"Great party, sis!"

Miri spun around, her long summer dress flowing around her legs like water as she turned to her sister.

"Why, thank you! You've no idea who long it took to organise this."

"It's a first birthday party. It can't be that hard."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "That would be true if his father wasn't the Primarch. The invitation list alone took a week to finalise."

They stood beside each and took in the very well dressed crowd mingling and laughing while servers bearing trays of good food and glasses of wine among them almost imperceptibly.

"I notice that Sappho has taken to staring at you," Ori said softly.

Miri didn't move her gaze away from where she'd had it locked on Victus who was travelling around the crowd of well wishers with Tib in his arms.

"I try not to take notice of it. She's lonely."

"You think that-"

Miri raised her hand to stop Ori's sentence. "I've been setting her up on dates and such. I'm hopeful she'll find someone to partner her. That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

She stepped away from Oriana and drifted to her partner's side.

Unbeknownst to the older female, Sappho was watched intently by Miranda's sister who took in every dip and curve of her still impressive and attractive body. Oriana was always up for new experiences and she'd just had one fall right into her lap as she gazed slightly misty eyed at her potential conquest.

No harm in a little fun she mused.

Ori sniffled before she saddled up to Sappho who was sitting sullenly at a nearby table watching the happy couple.

"Hello!"

Sappho glanced up at her. "Oh. Oriana, isn't it?"

"Indeed! You look like you could use some company!" she replied cheerfully pulling out a nearby chair and sitting heavily into it.

"So... you got a thing for Miri, eh?"

The turian's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Oriana smiled at her. "Oh please. Drop the act. You haven't taken your eyes off her all night."

"Listen, whatever idea you've got in your head-"

Sappho froze as Ori slipped her hand onto the turian's thigh, letting her hand graze along it gently.

"I know what idea I've got and it doesn't involve my sister or a public display."

"I'm not into humans."

Ori glanced around to make sure no one was looking before she leaned over and whispered into Sappho's ear, "Liar."

She gently pressed a small kiss just underneath, causing Sappho to shudder before she pulled back.

"I better go back to the party!" Ori said cheerfully before she got back to her feet.

She smiled at Sappho. "You know it's okay to want to try new things. Asari never have any trouble with it."

She wandered off into the crowd.

* * *

One Year Previous:

"Why do you insist on waking up at this ridiculous hour?" Sappho hissed.

Ori stretched as she slipped out of bed, naked with long scratches on her fair skin from Sappho's desperation during the heated hours of the night before.

"Because if we stay in bed all day we'll never get some sight seeing in! So many places to see and things to do!"

"You've got something to do here too," Sappho rumbled while she watched Ori stroll naked around the bed.

"We'll have the rest of my visit to do what we want, Sappho. Come on. I really want to see that museum!"

The turian sighed heavily before slowly sitting upright.

"Fine. I'm getting up."

* * *

One Day Previous:

"Is he alright?... No! I'm on my way!"

Sappho quickly ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Ori asked from across the table.

Sappho had taken her out for what Oriana had described as a "fancy breakfast". What had once been a one off event had blossomed into regular trips to see each other almost like clockwork. Sappho would travel then Ori would - both making time for each other and this thing between them that had gone further than either had thought it would have.

"Someone has attempted to kidnap Tiberius. We need to get over there!"

"Wait... you mean you, right? I don't think now is the time to drop this on Miri or Adrien."

Sappho hissed out an expletive. "You're right. Look, I'll go over now and later you can go over as if you've just dropped by for a trip."

"Oh Miri is gonna see right through that!"

"You want to do nothing then?"

Oriana shook her head. "No... no. I better grab my luggage from your apartment so."

* * *

Present:

"Hahahahaha! Got you, monkey!"

Oriana chuckled as she swung Tiberius in her arms.

"He's back to his old self," her sister said quietly.

"I know. He just needs a little TLC and some Auntie Ori patented chasing!" her sister chuckled before slipping into the seat beside Miri in the garden.

They sat and watched the gigglingTib race around in silence before Miri asked quietly, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're hiding something. What is it?"

Oriana frowned as she thought over what she wanted to really say before she replied quietly, "Nothing. There's nothing going on, Miri."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rivers

"Janey! How is Gaius after that little escapade? I know Mother and Father were very worried until you let us know he'd been found."

Shepard couldn't stop the broad smile that spread across her face at the sound of the now very familiar voice of her uncle, Admiral Mike Rivers.

"He's good! He's just brushed it off like it was a normal occurrence. Garrus has taken him back up north."

"Ah. In time for his big hunt! He was telling me about it the other day. Sounds a tad on the dangerous side if I'm honest."

Shepard beamed. Mike and Garrus got on like a house on fire, both having similar personalities and ideas about things. Since that very first visit to her mother's family on Earth, they and Gaius had been made feel so much at home that for a time they'd even considered perhaps alternating between a home on Palaven and one on Earth. That was still up for discussion although put off until Gaius was a little older.

"You know Garrus, Mike. He'll pass the whole thing with his eyes closed. My turian knows what he's doing."

Her uncle barked out a laugh, his dark blonde hair feathered with wisps of white-grey trembling as he did.

"Well... I know you said that you needed a favor. Fire away."

"The geth have given me some information gleaned from their current war with Cerberus. It concerns a plot against Prime Minister Stone and the stability of the Alliance itself."

"Oh?"

"I'm sending what he's given me to you right now."

A familiar ping echoed from Mike's side as he moved to open his terminal.

"Got it. What am I looking at, Janey?"

"Shipping manifests for a number of vessels each on a course for Earth. The quantities of explosives they carry aren't out of the ordinary but if you combine them..."

"That's a lot of boom."

Shepard smirked at her uncle's turn of phrase. "Yeah. A LOT of boom and it's heading to Earth. I've also included in there some of the communication traffic between a number of Cerberus cells."

Mike glanced up from the screen, his still handsome face lit up by the back-light.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Get that info to people who can do something about it. I'm bogged down with a case I'm working on here that's very time dependent. Missing kids involved. I just don't have time to take care of this too."

"I understand. I'll get right on it. When will you next be visiting?"

Shepard smiled. "Hopefully sometime next month. I'll have to let you know."

"Perfect. Thanks for this. Send my love to the family, Janey."

"Ditto."

Shepard closed down the terminal before she went to catch some sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Kaidan was en-route to help along with Jack who was out partying somewhere on station.

She'd agreed to meet them in the morning and she planned on being fully prepared for the mission to come.

* * *

"Morning, sleepiest head in the entire planet!" Garrus chuckled as he pulled back the blankets from his dosing child.

"Not morning!" Gaius said sulkily as his father lifted him limply out of the bed.

"It unfortunately is, little bird. Come on. Wake up!"

Garrus had to carry Gaius as dead-weight over his shoulder.

The child had pepped up a little when they arrived into the kitchen and he smelled the lovely aroma of sweet doughy brichia fresh out of the oven.

Garrus settled Gaius into a seat at the table with his already made breakfast in front of him.

After a long drawn out yawn, Gaius started to munch it hungrily down.

"Soooooooooo! I've gotta go do some work with your granddad in the city today for a few hours which means..." Garrus started to say.

"I get to spend time with granddad Sheor!"

Garrus chuckled. "You get to spend time with Nana Kari's family."

"With granddad Sheor!"

His father smiled and patted the tiny fringe. "You really love granddad Sheor, don't you."

"Yep! He shows me the forge! I get to help him with the really hot metal."

Garrus blinked before he said carefully, "Not today I don't think."

* * *

After dropping Gaius off at the Ulraos compound, Garrus and Avitus made their way down the long steep stairway that led deep below the city.

"So this is the entryway..."

"Yep," Avitus quickly replied. "We'll come down this way fully loaded up with gear. Just down here is the first camp."

The first thing Garrus noticed was how dark it was. The only light was the faint glow of eezo crystals buried in the rock all around them.

They stepped off the stairway and out into a little clearing.  
"So," Avitus barked. "First camp here. If we're lucky this will be the only one. If not, we'll have to go further in and set up a number of others on the go."

"Will we have enoug-"

"Oh completely. I know Kato was thinking of going ahead at some point tomorrow and setting them up so we don't have to carry as much gear."

Garrus sighed. "Fair enough."

"Come on. I'll show you a bit further in to the caverns," Avitus chuckled as he slipped his hunting rifle off his shoulder and readied it.

Garrus followed after his father into the dark.

* * *

It was late evening when Sappho arrived to the small cottage with what news she had.

"Come in," Victus said quickly as he ushered her in before taking a precautionary glance around as he shut the door.

"Where's the family?" Sappho asked as they walked in lock-step down the hall.

"Swimming. What have you discovered?"

"A contract was taken out with the Blue Suns. Tiberius the target."

Victus led Sappho down towards the small pool bathed in the dimming sun of evening.

"Any idea who it was?"

"Guesses but no definite answers. I've got a contact on the inside looking at potentials. They... won't..."

She stuttered to a halt as Miri emerged from the cool water of the pool in a small white bikini. Her long wet hair was plastered against her head and dripped water rivulets that ran over her skin. Just behind her and carrying Tib in her arms was Ori in something just as indecent.

Sappho flushed bright blue before she turned her back to the pair.

"Awwwwwwww! Shy, Sappho?" Oriana teased with a big grin on her face.

"Embarrassed for you both. Didn't realize you ran a harem here, Adrien," the turian snapped irritably.

Victus coughed meaningfully. "Sorry. Should have warned you. I've gotten too used to human company. I forget that it can make people uncomfortable."

* * *

"You can turn around, Sappho," Miranda called softly.

They'd wrapped up in large towels with Oriana just tying hers tightly at the corner as she approached them.

She searched Sappho's face for any sign of amusement, swallowing when she found none.

"Sorry," Ori said. "Didn't mean to upset you."

Sappho turned her anger on Victus, spitting out to him the last part of what she was saying.

"The information won't be available until tomorrow. I gotta go."

Titus turned on her heel and strode out, leaving a dumbfounded Victus in her wake.

"I think she's upset over something," he said out-loud as Oriana passed him by at speed as she chased after Sappho.

* * *

"Wait! I said wait, goddamn it!"

Titus bit back the angry retort she wanted to say before she stopped at the front gate.

Oriana arrived, breathless and still wrapped in the large towel.

"What is wrong with you?!" she snapped when she finally caught her breath.

"With me? What the hell is wrong with you lot?! Tiberius nearly gets fucking kidnapped, I go looking for the culprits and I arrive to find you lounging around as if nothing had happened!"

Ori got a cold look in her eyes. "We're relaxing! Want to know why? Because my sister and her partner just had their child nearly taken from them! They need a day off!"

She almost immediately regretted saying that.

"Well, fan-fucking-tastic! The rest of us having been busy at finding out who did this and why!"

"Would you just come back inside, please? Let's not have a scene out here!"

"Too late," Sappho snapped.

She turned and opened the gate before slamming it close behind her with force.

Victus arrived just then.

"Sappho! Where're you going?!"

"Home. To pack."

"Why?"

Sappho opened the door of her car violently. "I'm going off world to look into your son's kidnappers. Not sure when I'll be back or in contact."

Oriana's heart skipped a couple of beats. "Wha-"

It was too late. Sappho slipped into the driver's seat, slammed the door and took off without another word.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Just want to give a quick shout out to all those who faved, followed, etc! A special shout out to all those who reviewed! It really does help me keep going with writing! :) So apologies for the delay in this but hopefully this story will be able to get a regular update going forward. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Turesh Bound

"Thanks for picking him up from the city, Kadisa," Garrus chuckled.

"No problem at all. How did you get on in the caverns?"

Kadisa had immediately started into questioning her grandson the moment he arrived to collect Gaius who was sitting on the floor with Neeson serving as a backrest and the very swollen Miska stretched out nearby.

"Good. Spirits, Miska looks fit to burst!"

"I know. Poor thing. Last litter and that I'm making sure of it. The vet has this new contraceptive chip that he swears will last the rest of her life."

Garrus walked to Neeson first – something he learned he needed to do ever since they realized Miska's pregnancy. He allowed the hound to sniff his hand before Neeson allowed him to scratch the top of his head.

Having past Neeson's test, Garrus wandered over to where the uncomfortable Miska was laying down, smiling as the hound lifted her head to eagerly accept his petting.

"When's the big day?"

Kadisa smiled. "Soon. Very soon. She's starting to nest. I found a pile of missing towels and sheets under the stairs yesterday. I've moved them to more seculded spot away from people traipsing in and out."

Garrus ran a hand over the poor hound's swollen belly, feeling the soft movements that lay beneath the thick fur and skin.

"Any idea how many she's gonna have?"

"None. The vet was gonna tell me but I like surprises."

"I hope you got homes lined up."

"Well, one for you, one each for your uncles and I'm debating letting Avitus have two."

"Wait! Me?"

Kadisa grinned. "You're one of us now, Garrus, and you'll need a good hound for so many different reasons. Let me tell something else... you won't find better than these two. Except of course their kids."

Garrus smiled at his son who was having his face and fringe vigorously cleaned by Neeson's rough tongue. "What do you think, little bird?"

"Pups!" Gaius giggled back.

Garrus petted the exhausted Miska once more. "Guess that's settled then."

* * *

Shepard spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

She'd been busy, rushing to her meeting point with Kaidan and Jack while hoping that they were equally as late.

It was the red hair she realized. It always stood out in the crowd.

Jane had abandoned her mission for the moment and set off after him, following the bright red through the packed streets of the Citadel until she realized where he was going.

Huerta. Jane steeled herself and followed him the hospital.

When she arrived, Shepard found him sitting on a waiting room chair as he watched the staff and patients come and go.

She took a seat beside him.

For the longest moment in Jane's life, there was silence between her and Sam.

"They always cry. Sob really. Plead... Beg... Always for more time," Sam remarked as another emergency case barreled in on a trolley surrounded by a desperate medical team.

"And you say?" Jane asked softly.

"You got a lifetime. This lifetime. Now it's time to let all this go."

"Any leaving today?"

Sam started laughing. "Billions, Janey! Trillions. Almost without number and I'm there for them all. To listen, counsel and console before I take them back to a home they barely recall."

Jane reached out and touched his hand, feeling it search for hers properly before clinching it tightly in a fierce grip more telling of how he was feeling rather than to offer comfort to Shepard.

"How the little one?" he asked her quietly.

"I thought you always knew how everyone was."

"I do but it's always polite to ask."

Jane smiled. "He's good. Thanks to you and Hope."

"She'll keep him safe through what comes. He's brave but he'll need someone to watch his back."

Shepard frowned. "He'll have me and the rest of us."

"Won't enough I'm afraid. Hope... she'll get him through what you cannot. She'll edge the scales in his favor I think. Your mother picked her out and Sarah's rarely wrong I've discovered."

"What is-"

Shepard's eye was caught by a child, a human girl with dark hair and large brown almond shaped eyes, wandering in the reception looking dazed and confused.

"Oh. Hello!" Jane said quickly. "You lost? Where's your parents?"

The girl scratched her head. "I'm not sure. They were here."

"How about you take my hand and we go ask at the coun-"

* * *

"No."

Sam's voice boomed out from behind her. Shepard felt him put a hand on her shoulder before he gently pulled her back.

"This one is mine, Janey."

Shepard blinked, lost for words as she stared down at the confused child.

"I want my mom and dad."

Sam stepped forward and stood towering over the girl.

"I know. It's hard to let go when there's so much life in the world," he said as he lifted her up into his arms.

Sam gave a wink to Janey. "I gotta go, Babydoll. I'll see you soon."

As suddenly as he'd appeared to Jane in the crowd, he disappeared just as fast, taking the little girl with him.

Shepard blinked before another emergency rolled in. On the trolley, the little girl covered in tubes and bloody clothes with the medical crew desperately trying to revive her. Her parents followed at their heels.

They disappeared into the halls of Huerta, leaving Jane in their wake knowing of the loss they had yet fully realized.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart and even heavier footfalls that Shepard finally managed to reach the spot where she'd arranged to meet her crew.

Jack was lounging hungover on a nearby couch while Kaidan enthusiastically greeted her.

"Shepard! How's the family?"

"Good, Alenko. How's your own?"

Kaidan grinned. "Starting to roll off couches. Molly's not impressed."

"I bet she's less impressed that I'm stealing you to help me with this."

"Bah! This is child's play. So... ready to go?"

Shepard nodded. "We can finalize the plans on the way."

* * *

"Titus, do you read?"

Sappho glanced over her ship's readings before she replied, "I hear you, Spol. What've you dug up?"

"The guy who ordered the kid didn't order the kid as such."

"Explain."

"There's a bounty out there. A cool 50,000 credits per hybrid child dropped to Turesh."

"Turesh?"

"Salarian colony on the borders of the Union. Anyway the guys who hit up the Primarch only did it cause they though they could get the kid and escape without anyone knowing."

Sappho hummed. "Failed in that."

"Only barely from what you've said. Anyway they've taken a couple of other kids out that way. Thanks for the credits by the way. Makes my account very happy indeed."

Titus lounged back in her seat with a wry grin. "I always pay my debts. Thanks for the intel. If you get anything more, let me know. We can agree on a price."

"You got it. Good hunting, ma'am."

"Same to you, Spol. You're a great loss to the Hierarchy. If ever you thought about returning to service, I'd be glad to help."

The other turian barked out a laugh across the comms. "Thanks, ma'm, but for now I'm happy here. I'll keep that in mind."

Once the call cut out, Sappho stared out unseeing at the stars as she mulled over what to do.

Once she settled on a plan, she set course for the Union and the distant world of Turesh.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Missing You

Turesh was a beautiful world, colored with a vivid mix of purple, pink and green which was reflected into the ship, casting a light mirage of its myriad hues over the normally dull grey walls, floors and assorted terminals.

The planet dominated the view screen as Sappho sat with a slouch in the pilots seat, her eyes locked with an intense stare on the world slowly rotating on its axis before her.

She'd contacted for permission to land - a fleeting visit for a holiday being her excuse - and now she waited to see if the unsure docking officer who'd communicated with her would either allow it or fob her off with some excuse or another.

Titus already was thinking over her options if it was the latter.

A blinking red light caught the corner of her eye and roused her from her thoughtful silence.

"Hello, Victus," she said flatly as the Primarch's weary face took over a section of the screen before her.

"Titus... I, ahem... I didn't expect you to answer actually."

Sappho blinked. "And why not?"

"You being you, I suppose."

"I could cut you off right now if you think that would suit the idea you have of me in your head better?"

Vitus winced. "Sorry! I know. I'm an idiot. It's just that you left in a bit of a hurry and were a bit, well, upset."

"What do you want?"

"It's actually Tiberius. We're going on a day-trip up to Lake Soouris tomorrow. Scout's been asking to talk to you about the trip since daybreak and has refused to listen to any of us when we say that you're off world on a mission. It's been just 'Auntie Sappho' all morning from him."

"Heh," Sappho chuckled. "Put him on."

Victus gave a brief smile. "One second... Scout? Auntie Sappho's on vidcall!"

* * *

Titus could hear over the low static the distant noise of feet pounding along Miranda's immaculate floors before the door to Victus's office, which was just in view, slid open and in bounced the little boy.

"Hi, Auntie!" Tib squealed with glee as he scrambled on to his father's lap to see the screen properly.

Titus couldn't stop the broad grin that spread across her face when she saw the boy eager to talk to her.  
"I hear you've been looking for me?"

"Yeah! Auntie Ori's taking me to the really really big park to feed the _korseri_ and we're going swimming in the lake! Momma and Dadda are going too! Do you wanna come? I give you some of my bread to feed the _korseri_ if you do! Promise!"

Sappho chuckled. "I would love to but I'm not on Palaven, sweet thing, and I don't think I'll be back in time for the trip."

Tib's little fringe visibly deflated. "Oh..."

"But I'm going to be back next week so how about we go one better when I do."

The curious toddler tilted his head. "Huh?"

"How about I take you to Zolermet? I hear they arranged with the geth to show an exhibition of Haestrom's new wildlife. We can even stop by memorial park on the way back and get some of that lovely ice-cream you like so much."

"Yeah! I wanna go!"

"Fantastic. I'll get some tickets for next week so. Now... sorry about this, Tib, but I've got to get back to work. I'll see you next week."

"Promise?"

Sappho smiled warmly. "Triple promise."

* * *

After a flurry of goodbyes, Tib scrambled off his father's lap and rushed off to find his mother somewhere in the small cottage.

"So... how is the work going?" Victus asked carefully.

"I'm near a world called Turesh. My contact has reliably informed me that this could be the source of the contracts being issued."

"Turesh? That seems really famil- You need to contact Spectre Jane Shepard!"

Sappho frowned. "Why?"

"She's on her way to Turesh to look into something similar. Her boy was nearly taken a few days ago and the trail has led her to that world. I'll see if I can-"

"Interesting," Titus mused before she said a rapid farewell to Victus, cutting him off before the surprised Primarch could reply.

Without skipping a beat, she managed to locate the number she needed before calling out.

* * *

Shepard had to sit down with Kaidan not far off as he plodded slowly after her.

Jack was the only one unfazed by the intense humidity and heat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two losers?" she barked at the pair who'd sunk gratefully into the nearest bench.

"It's called being human, Jack," Shepard retorted. "This heat is ridiculous."

"Says the woman who lives on Palaven for most of the year," Kaidan laughed.

"Listen, you-" Jane started to reply when her omnitool pinged out a happy nursery rhyme jingle that Gaius had picked for her incoming calls.

"Nice tune, Shep. What are you? Three?" the unfazed biotic snarkily chuckled.

Shepard got to her feet and, as she swung upwards, shot out her left hand with middle finger extended to Jack while she said in, as serious a voice as possible, "Go fuck yourself."

Jane wandered a short distance away from her companions who were in fits of laughter.

"Spectre."

"General Titus! This is a surprise. I hope nothing's wrong back home?"

"I hear you're interested in Turesh?" Sappho pressed, ignoring Shepard's initial question.

"On world as we speak."

"Excellent. I should be landing in half an hour. Meet me at the docks. I'll explain everything there."

The call cut off immediately, leaving Jane staring at her omnitool confused.

Shepard frowned. "Okay... that was weird."

* * *

"Tomorrow you're going to spend the day and night with Nanna Kari, Sheor and Illessia in the city. Then I should be back the next day to collect you. If not, don't worry. They'll take care of you until I return. Alright?"

Gaius stared up at his father from where he'd bundled himself under the bed-covers.

"Why do you have to go away?" he finally piped up with.

"You remember when I told you that I'd have to go on a big hunt so I can be officially northern? Well, it's tomorrow. Your mom was supposed to be here taking care of you but she's got a really important case going on."

"Is it because of the bad people and where they took me?"

Garrus nodded. "It is but its not your fault, little bird. Your mom and I think that there might be other little boys and girls just like you who they took and sent far away from their families."

His son's big blue eyes went wide. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry, Gaius. Your mom's gone with your uncle Kaidan and aunt Jack to find them. They're gonna bring them all home again. So because of that, she couldn't be here for this. She really didn't want to go, little bird."

"So that's why I gotta stay in the city?"

"Where I'm going is under the city itself so when I get out, I'll be coming straight back to collect you."

Garrus watched carefully as Hope padded up along the bed before she curled up on a free pillow.

"Hope says she'll keep me safe so you shouldn't worry," Gaius chirped.

Garrus gave a strained smile to the boy while he stared worriedly at the creature gazing back at him through unnervingly aware eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Pain Of Absences

"Thanks for this, guys," Garrus said quietly to Sheor and Illessia who hovered nearby while he soothed the very upset Gaius in his arms.

It had only hit home for the boy that he might not see his father for quite awhile when they'd finally arrived at the door of Kari's childhood home.

"Come on now, little bird," Garrus crooned. "I won't be gone too long. Anyway Gran-dad's coming too to keep me safe! Sheor and Illessia have promised that you'll have a great time while I'm gone."

Garrus rubbed the child's back carefully as tears ran from Gaius's face which was pressed into his father's cowl and then from there ran down Garrus's neck.

"I don't want you to go!" came Gaius's hysterical reply.

"Little bird, it's not going to be forever."

"Nooooo! You can't go away and leave me like Mommy does!"

Garrus stiffened. "Baby... your mom doesn't want to leave."

"That doesn't stop her!" Gaius sobbed back through desperately inhaled breaths.

* * *

While Garrus struggled to find the right words to say to that, Sheor stepped.

"Gaius, your mother has a very important job. She protects those who can't protect themselves. Now I know that it's hard for you when she goes but you don't know just how much it hurts your mother to leave you behind."

Gaius sniffled and peered at Sheor, slowly calming down as the old turian spoke.

"Now come here," Sheor said firmly as he reached out to take Gaius from Garrus's arms.

The little boy sniffled and hiccuped but didn't resist. Gaius glanced wistfully at his father before he leaned into Sheor's embrace and buried his face into the turian's cowl.

"Baby, I'll see you soon," Garrus said softly, trying not to feel too hurt when Gaius clutched tighter to Sheor.

"Go and succeed at the hunt," Sheor barked. "Then return. He'll be ready for you."

Sheor wandered into his house with Gaius in his arms, leaving Kari and Ilessia standing with Garrus outside.

* * *

"I never knew. I mean... I knew he was upset when Jane had to go back to work but this... spirits."

Kari gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He's a child, Garrus, and he wants just the simple things he loves. He'll understand in time."

She spotted Avitus arriving cheerfully over.

She nodded at her mother who took over the comforting of Garrus while Kari herself ran the short distance to her husband.

Avitus listened attentively as Kari whispered to him of what had happened. He went to their son and gently pulled him away from the spot he'd become rooted to.

"Come on, Garrus. The sooner we finish this then the sooner we can get back to Gaius. We can talk along the way."

* * *

"That's insane!" Shepard said a little too loudly causing Sappho to grimace.

"I know," the turian agreed. "Foolhardy mercs not withstanding, I'm still deeply disturbed by how close they got to succeeding. I do not like the concept of children like your Gaius and my sweet Tiberius having a price good enough for mercs to get involved. My investigation has led me here as yours has led you too to Turesh. This means something."

Shepard nodded. "I agree. Being a Spectre I've some protection but you... Titus, don't take this the wrong way but if you're gonna join us here you'll need to be my subordinate in this."

The turian general visibly bristled. "I do not need the protection of your profession, Spectre. What I need is your cooperation in intelligence gathering."  
"But I thought-"

"Oh I will work with you but not as part of your ragged band of misfits. We'll need secured channels to ferry information to each other. My ship is equipped to transfer such data discreetly. I'll send you the relevant details. Where do you intend to start your investigation?"

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, attempting to lose some of the uncomfortable sweat that covered her skin.

"We've got a few areas. The shipping company that we suspect transported the kids dealt with a broker here called Rellim. He runs his business out of the lower district market. On top of that, Kaidan has managed to root out some communications between that same broker and a Union representative called Heilos. What about you?"

Sappho waved her hand to indicate to Shepard to walk with her.

"My contacts had given me the name of the dealer who put up the bounty. From that man, I managed to obtain the contact details of the next two in the chain. I intend on following up on those."

"Great. We take the day, dig up what we can then rendezvous to exchange info."

* * *

Victus lounged in his favorite reading chair, a gift from Miri on their second anniversary, while one hand held up the novel he was reading while the other was curled around the sleeping Tib who was deep in his nap following all the racing around of the morning.

Oriana relaxed on the couch nearby, jumping at every message that beeped on her own omnitool and even Victus's. Not that the Primarch noticed her jumpiness considering how absorbed he was in his book.

He only paid attention to the little boy resting beside him, sometimes adjusting his position or rolling him around entirely to keep him comfortable.

"So... any word from Sappho?"

Victus didn't even glance up from his book. "Only the call from this morning."

"Right. It's just I'd thought she'd at least say what she was up to now."

"It's been barely four hours, Oriana. Sappho will talk when she wants too, not before."

"But-"

Victus finally shifted his gaze to the young human. "Why are you so interested in Sappho?"

"No reason!" Ori spat out before storming from the room leaving the bewildered Victus in her wake.

* * *

"We'll have a good talk with him when we get back."

"Spirits, Dad! You're not listening! What can I say that will make this right? Shepard can't give up her work and Gaius is always going to feel second to that."

Avitus led his son deeper into the caverns, both on the look out for the rest of their party who'd gone ahead.

"We'll figure something out. Nothing is insurmountable. You know that better than anyone."

Garrus winced.

Avitus had spoken at length with Garrus over the incidents on Omega and surprised his son with the amount of knowledge he did have over all that occurred. Although he'd imagined Crassus had large part to play in how Avitus gained the info.

"I want my son happy."

"And he is," Avitius chuckled. "Give him his moment, let him relax and then when Shepard is ready, talk to him. Ahhh! Look over there!"

Avitius waved over to a number of turians, all bearing the Vakarian markings, who were busily setting up camp. "Perfect! Let's go, Garrus. Gaius is fine for the moment. Let's get this done."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Thoughts

"What did you find out?"

Shepard stared at Jack expectantly as the biotic arrived back in the sweltering heat.

After a number of stops and some informal chatting to a number of rather drunk salarians celebrating the victory of their team in an academic competition, Shepard's team managed to rummage out the name of a contractor close to a project that sounded dangerously close to what they were looking for.

Jack, being the least famous of the three, headed to meet the salarian alone.

Sappho Titus was off elsewhere hunting her own leads.

Jack wiped the sweat off her brow. "I got a name, Shep. Of someone on the inside that we can talk to."

"And?"

"And you're not gonna be pleased."

Jane frowned. "Jack?"

"It's that idiot salarian's nephew."

Shepard almost stopped breathing as she stared at the name displayed on the small device Jack handed over.

"Mordin?"

* * *

Gaius sat perched on the bench next his great-grandfather while the rest of his extended family raced around the Solim-Inveni compound's grounds.

He'd be invited many times by his cousins to join them but Gaius had just wanted to be at Sheor's side. Not that the old turian minded.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sheor asked the three-year old carefully.

Gaius nodded even as he pushed over on the bench to sit as close as he could to Sheor who for his part rested one of his huge hands around the boy's back and curled over the shoulder.

"You know your mother loves you," Sheor stated matter of factly.

Gaius peered up at him.

"She loves you more than life. All the work, all the trips away... she does them for you, little bird. I know it's not easy. I too had a mother who... heh. A mother who was absent."

"What about your dad?" Gaius chirped up.

"I had no father. Well that's not quite true. I had a father but I never knew him. It was always just me, my brothers and my mother."

"Where was your dad?"

Sheor huffed. "He was not honorable, little bird. Neither was my mother come to think of it. But your mother loves you and she loves your father beyond her own life. Everything she does is for you both. Do you understand?"

Gaius nodded carefully.

"Good. Now go and play with your cousins. They've missed you while you were south. Always asking for you."

* * *

The child giggled a little before Sheor pushed him gently off the bench. He toddled off towards the nearest bunch of kids who spotted him and eagerly invited him to join in their game.

Sheor sat and watched over his many great-grandchildren as they played and tumbled together in the safety of their home.

So engrossed was he that he missed his wife's approach until she sat beside him.

"Gaius looks happier," Illessia said cheerfully.

"Indeed."

"And you don't sound it. Everything alright?"

Sheor leaned back until he rested his bulk against the tree that the bench was pressed up to.

"I was thinking of my mother. And my father."

"Oooh," Illessia replied before she reached out and took Sheor's massive right paw into her own hand.

"Don't worry," Sheor remarked gruffly. "It's merely thoughts. Ponderings."

"I know," Illessia mused as she pressed up against him. "Doesn't mean I don't get to worry, Sheor. Just remember... you're not them."

"Hmm."

His wife nuzzled his cheek, earning a grumble of pleasure from the normally stoic turian.

"Hmm indeed! Just don't fall into the cycle of blaming yourself for their failings."

* * *

"Spirits, how much further?" Garrus panted.

The heavy backpack he carried was killing his shoulders while the impressive spear his uncle had presented him with coupled with his own chosen and moddifed hunting rifle added to the weight on his back.

"Not far," Avitus chuckled just a few steps ahead of his son and carrying his fair share of equipment too. "The next camp should be just around those bluffs."

The caverns were deceptively huge. That was something Garrus was stunned at on his first trips but gradually became less aware of. The roof of the system they were in was beyond their ability to see – a direct result of how far away it was from them.

It was so damn gloomy, he mused. The only light to be seen came from the vegetation and from jutting pieces of crystallized eezo that emerged randomly from the floor and ceiling like powerful stalagmites and stalactites.

Gaius preyed on his father's mind. The little boy's words haunted him until Sheor had messaged him directly to say that his son had settled in.

It helped Garrus no end too that he got along really well with his first cousins.

His uncle Garrus's first-born - named Garrus but thankfully nicknamed Rus which helped everyone avoid confusion - was the one he felt closest to. They were near enough the same age although Garrus bested his near twin by about three months.

This trip was not so much about fulfilling the task assigned to him but more about reinforcing bonds between them all.

"Oh look! I see the camp fires!" Avitus shouted out, disturbing Garrus from his thoughts. "I bet it's Kato. He's always the fastest through the marshes! Come on!"

They both picked up speed and aimed for the distant flickering lights.

* * *

"We need to talk to him," Jane said flatly.

She'd gone over the data retrieved more than twice and yet it still struck her dumb as she stared at the picture of the young salarian who seemed remarkably like her old dead friend only minus the scars, wrinkles and missing horn from his head.

Kaidan nodded. "If he's on the project then surely he spends most of his time in whatever facility they have for their work."

"I know where it is!" Jack exclaimed. "When the guy spilled the beans about the name of Mordin's nephew, he also mentioned that he could be found in the bar just outside the compound every day after 2000 hours. I got the name of the bar!"

"Then what are we waiting for!" Shep snarled. "Grab your things and lets go!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

An Unexpected Visitor

"I got it!" Victus shouted out as he quickly stepped to the cottage's front door.

Miri and Oriana had been busy since early that day teaching Tib to ride his new bike and currently were putting the stabilizers back on after one fall too many had left the toddler bawling his eyes out in the back-garden.

Adrien was perplexed when he opened the door to find a very unexpected visitor to his home staring back at him.

"Nimerius Crassus! Come in, sir. Of all the things I expected today, a visit from yourself was not one of them."

The elderly turian who was holding up quite well in spite of his age, stepped inside with a grim look on his face.

His bodyguards hovered anxiously at the door until the old man turned and barked, "Guard the perimeter! I'm safe in this house."

After they had left to patrol the surrounds, Victus closed the door and turned to meet only the cold hard stare of the unnervingly intimidating old man.

Nimerius Crassus was not a man to be crossed and right now he was laser focused on the Primarch.

"We should... take this to the office. Just down that hall, Nimerius. Second door on the right."

Nimerius huffed but started down the hallway.

* * *

Once inside, Victus quickly offered food or drink only to be refused.

"I'm not here on a social visit!" Crassus snarled as he took a seat on the soft couch while Victus himself sat in a matching single chair just across from him.

"Alright. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit to?"

"This plan being hatched by Senators Hikius and Droius. You know of it?"

Adrien sighed. "I do."

Nimerius waved a dismissive hand. "Madness! What they're suggesting is nothing more than prison camps for people who have committed no crime!"

"They'd argue back that what they are suggesting is for the protection of both the families and the rest of the population."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! THIS... this is nothing more than fear-mongering!"

Victus was taken aback at the older turian's sudden ferocity.

"I want to know what you are doing about this!" Nimerius continued.

Adrien calmly replied, "I've tactfully informed them of the numerous laws and treaties they'd be violating if they tried to pass this."

"But they could?"

"They could but it wouldn't hold up in the following legal challenges."

* * *

Nimerius narrowed his eyes.

"Primarch Victus, let me be as honest as I can be. If you think for one moment that I'd allow my daughter and my grandson be swept away from the safety of my family and ensconced in one of these... ghettos then you are very much mistaken!"

Adrien framed the next words that came out of his mouth carefully.

"I understand your concern, Nimerius. I know your daughter-in-law means a lot to you as does your grandson. Let's not jump the gun here. It hasn't even been brought up yet in the chambers."

"But it's planned, is it not?"

"Yes but that's no guarantee that it'll pass."

Nimerius peered at Victus thoughtfully. "I have a number of business in the province Hikius is from. Same with Droius. It'd be a shame if I had to close those facilities."

"Dont!" Victus snapped to the old turian's surprise. "Don't make this tit for tat! Those workers of yours aren't the ones pushing this. I know your family's safety means a lot to you, Nimerius , but Sarah would be the first to tell you to get a grip."

Crassus hummed. "... you're right. She would not be impressed."

"Have faith, Nimerius. Faith in our people and the system of government. Listen... I never said this but perhaps you need to consider a backup plan. A way of getting Vitius's family off world quickly. You're a wealthy man. It should be possible for you."

* * *

Nimerius stared at Victus suspiciously. "And your family? What do you intend to do?"

Adrien slumped a little. "I would do the same but I've been overruled. Miri won't hear of it."

"Hmm. Interesting. Why does your lover discount a way out?"

"She... she rightly thinks that we can't be above what happens to those like us but who don't have the protection that we've been blessed with because of my position. She believes that if this happens then we must suffer as all other families do. We can't be seen to be above the law."

Crassus pondered Victus's words. "Smart. Makes you relatable. Makes you a normal citizen. Will bring public opinion to your side if you are all separated."

Victus huffed. "Small comfort I'm afraid. Trying not to think about it."

"Hmm. You know I've no doubt your uncle has had a hand in this."

"You're not alone in that thought."

* * *

A small rapid knock on the door broke up their conversation.

"Come in," Victus said loudly, grinning as the door slid open and Tib pottered in with his knee and elbow pads still on.

"Hi!" he chirped happily.

Nimerius leaned forward and gave the little boy a big smile.

"Well now! Look at you!" the old man chuckled. "You've gotten bigger I think than the last time I saw you."

Tib flushed and grinned as he hugged his father's leg.

"Is-is-is Nim here too?"

"I'm afraid Nim is at home with his parents. But... it's his birthday party soon and I was solemnly entrusted with this -" Nimerius said happily as he drew a bright blue envelope covered in cartoon characters with Tib's name written on it in a childish scrawl, "- to give to you."

Tiberius eagerly took the envelope and, with his father's help, opened it.

"- invited... to... " the boy said as he carefully sounded out the words.

"- birthday party," Victus said as he filled in the gaps. "Looks like Nim has invited you, Tib."

The little boy giggled. "Heeeee! We gotta get a card! And a present!"

"We do," Victus murmured as he pressed a kiss to his son's small fringe.

* * *

"I better go," Nimerius said quietly as he got back to his feet. "Primarch, I'd appreciate it if you would keep me informed of what's going on with what we discussed."

"Of course. I'd imagine you've told those affected in your family?"

"No. Going to do that now. Please, don't get up. I can see myself out."

Crassus patted Tib's head and gave the boy a final warm smile but he made his way carefully back to the main door before disappearing.

Shortly after he left, Miri appeared at the office looking concerned.

"Was that Nimerius Crassus?"

"It was." Victus replied as he helped Tib free himself from the safety pads.

"What did he-"

"Later. I'll tell you later."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Solus

"You better be correct about this, Spectre," Titus hummed warningly.

Shepard didn't spare the turian even a glance as she strode forward unrelentingly.

"I knew his uncle. One of the best men I've ever had the good fortune of meeting. Haunted by his past but still able to see what he needed to do. I was devastated when he died. Mordin was so very proud of his nephew. I don't doubt his nephew will be a salarian just like him."

The bar on the outskirts of the main settlement on Turesh was rough looking – mainly due to accumulated dust and grime that no one seemed bothered to clean.

They both noted the careful assessment of their party as they arrived at the bar.

"STG," Sappho whispered to Shepard.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Have had my fair share of altercations with them over the years. I can spot them miles away. We'll need to be quick and careful."

Shepard nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Inside the bar was dirt covered as it was outside.

An asari tended, looking as jaded as the signs on the walls. After a quick and loud chat to her about how they were visiting while on their way to the Citadel, Sappho and Shepard took seats at the with their drinks while trying to cast a casual glance over the patrons.

"Spotted the target," Jane murmured quietly.

"Where?"

"Two tables left. Soloing it apparently. Substantial glass of beer in front of him."

"You're right!" Sappho said loudly as she turned her head left and peered at a dusty picture on the far wall. "That's a very nice pic indeed. Wonder where that landscape's from?"

Once she faced the bar again, Titus replied in a whisper, "Got him. I'm heading to the bathroom. Wait until he goes. Once he does, give yourself five minutes than look at your omnitool and leave."

Before Shepard could react to that info, Titus got to her feet and made a beeline for the toilets at the far side.

Not twenty minutes later, Shepard noticed from the corner of her eye her target moving in the same direction.

She waited after he stepped inside for a few minutes before dramatically opening her omnitool and then leaving the bar itself after muttering to the chatty asari the excuse she'd made up on the spot.

* * *

Jane strolled inconspicuously past the STG squads who were looking a little worse for wear with large flasks of beer in front of them.

She got barely a few feet away when Titus called her quietly from a nearby patch of thick bushes.

"Over here!" the turian hissed.

Shepard followed Titus's voice until she found the turian along with a panicking salarian she was holding hostage.

"Hey there," Jane greeted.

Mordin's nephew glanced between the stoic turian who'd kidnapped him and the human was attempting friendliness.

"I've got nothing you want!" he gushed.

"Relax. My name is Jane Shepard. I knew your Uncle... I knew Mordin."

The salarian stared at the red head. "You - You're the Spectre! My uncle talked of you!"

He quickly offered her his hand. "First of my names is Yosin."

"Good to meet you, Yosin. Your uncle was very proud of you and your achievements."

Yosin Solus stood up from where he'd sat in the dusty ground. "Can guess why you're here. The children."

Shepard folded her arms across her chest. "Tell us everything."

Yosin glanced around. "Not here. Too open. Meet me at my apartment. Address here. Hurry!"

The salarian took off running, leaving Sappho and Jane watching him leave at speed.

"Best get a move on," Titus snarled.

* * *

Yosin slammed the door behind them before he locked it securely.

"Dangerous times," he said to the bemused pair in his apartment.

Titus snorted. "What's happening?"

"Was asked to take part in a classified project. Didn't know. Didn't... otherwise I would not have taken it. Children. They're just children."

"Explain."

"Dalatrass approved STG project. Investigation into hybrid children born from final act of the great war. Couldn't procure specimens legally. Too many variables. Alliance and Hierarchy interference. Dalatrass instead approved more drastic measures."

"Kidnapping," Shepard hummed.

"Indeed," Yosin replied. "Not directly. Too many clues. Use brokers. Third and fourth parties. No direct links to project itself. I didn't know."

Yosin sank down on to his couch. "I didn't know," he repeated almost to himself.

"How many? Where are they? What condition are they in?"

The salarian swallowed. "Twenty two. All healthy. No injuries. I've made sure of it. Others wanted to advance research. More invasive techniques. Refused. Been winning the battle but don't think I can win the war. You here now. Grateful. So grateful."

Yosin got to his feet, rushed to a nearby table and quickly fished out a number of data-cores from the drawer.

"Here! Schematics of the facility. Location of children. Kept very good records. Was planning... well, never mind."

Shepard smiled. "You planned on getting them out yourself."

He nodded. "Not a fighter. Thought of... thought of my uncle and what he would do. How he'd escape."

* * *

Titus skimmed through the map of the compound. "I like it. We can get in here through this waste duct. How accurate is this data? Weeks old?"

"Current. Updated daily."

"Then this duct is still unprotected. We need to move fast, Shepard."

Jane held up her hand. "Hold on. An actual plan is what we need. One about how we get in, how we get the kids out and what happens after."

Titus sniffed.

"We've got till first light tomorrow to have something pulled together. Get your crew here. It's gonna be a long night."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Hunt

"Go go go!"

Garrus chased after the giant worsheif as it barreled through the thick undergrowth in it's haste to escape the pursuers hot on it's trail.

He was barely able to see with the hectic pace of the beast and limited light but soon spotted the worsheif's glowing half orbs that it used to disguise itself among the glowing vegetation as they sped further away.

Garrus came to a stop as he realized they'd lost the dam thing.

"Yo! Cousin! This way!"

He glanced to his right and spotted Rus.

"Come on!" his cousin shouted again. "We can cut them off! I know this place. I can see it moving towards a dead-end up ahead."

Garrus, ignoring the burning pain of his nearly exhausted muscles, turned and directed himself towards Rus and the path he led the way down.

* * *

Spear in hand, Garrus skidded down the dirt track, halting briefly at the small cliff he found before he leapt off and rolled on landing.

After a quick scrabble back to his feet, Garrus took off at speed once more.

In the distance, he could hear his father and uncles shouting out for contact. He realized that he and Rus were now beyond their family's range.

Garrus spotted his cousin just ahead, staring down at the dead end he spoke of.

They'd trapped the beast inside although it didn't realize it yet. It believed itself safe at last.

"We should-"

"Wait! Look! It's in there! Can you see it moving?"

Garrus peered in through the dark to the far side of the dead end.

The worshief's heavy frame lay there as it snorted and panted. It was worn out from the chase.

The peppering of wounds along it's back gained from its initial vicious assault on the hunters the moment it spotted them earlier in the chase didn't help it either.

Nothing that would kill it but definitely slow it down.

"This is it, Gar," Rus said quietly. "I'll back you up."

Garrus nodded, swallowed his nervousness before he braced the spear in his hands and stepped into view of the beast.

* * *

The thick shaggy hair of the worsheif covered it from its head to its many toes but couldn't conceal the rage in the burning orange eyes as it spotted Garrus and realised it was trapped.

It began deep and threatening huffs, hoping to scare Garrus off enough to allow it to escape.

The turian pressed forward, spear ready for the lunge he just knew would be coming.

That's when he spotted it. The faint whimper and mewl. The rustle of leaves in the far corner behind where the worsheif snapped and snarled.

Garrus realized that **_she_** wasn't charging. **_She_** wasn't leaving her spot. Something far more important to her was in those scattered leaves.

He lowered his spear, seeing the confusion for the worsheif and for Rus.

"What are you doing?" Rus hissed at him.

"I'm leaving a family alone."

Garrus rummaged in his back pocket and fished out some of the dried rations he'd brought for the hunt.

He tossed them over to distance to the worsheif who sniffed before carefully eating them.

The thick muscles of the beast relaxed a little and it went into a crouch as it continued to watch the turian's movements carefully.

From the undergrowth, three cubs emerged slowly and joined their mother in the staring.

Garrus took the last of his rations and tossed them over.

He chuckled as the three sniffed them before squabbling over who got how much.

* * *

Garrus patted Rus's shoulder before leading his cousin out.

"Well, I guess that was a fail," he sighed.

"What was?" Avitus said breathlessly as he arrived.

"I didn't kill it."

"Oh?"

Rus chuckled. "The worsheif had cubs. Garrus spared its life."

"Fantastic!" Grentus roared as he joined them. "Another fine Vakarian joins the group!"

Garrus was stunned. "What's going on?"

"You passed my son," Avitus chuckled.

"But I didn't kill the worsheif."

"It's not about killing, nephew," Avitus's twin remarked as he too finally reached them.

"It's about judgement. It's about recognizing that not everything has to end in death. If you were a Makasian, they'd expect no quarter to be given to the worsheif – with cubs or without. But you... you are a Vakarian. You looked at the worsheif and you saw that it posed no more a threat to you. It merely wished to go home to its young family. And you used your greater judgement to spare it's life."

Garrus the elder offered his hand, gripping his nephew's one tightly as it joined it.

"Welcome home. You've passed."

* * *

Garrus was so damn sore by the time they arrived back at the city high above.

It had been a good trip he thought. It'd done wonders for his relationships with his father and the rest of the Vakarians.

He'd never felt as connected to other people as he did now.

Garrus had found a great friend in Rus; understanding and hilarious uncles and aunts; and, more importantly, a real connection to his father.

His father was so proud.

To Garrus's embarrassment, Avitus had rang practically the entire world to let them know that he'd past his test.

Even now as they approached the heavy doors of the Solim-Inveni compound, Garrus could hear his father chatting to someone about it.

He smirked as he realized that he would be just the same when it came to Gaius's turn.

Speaking of his young son, Garrus couldn't be more happy when he stepped inside and saw his three-year old again.

Gaius for his part dropped everything the moment he saw Garrus and ran straight to him at full pelt, tripping at the last moment but finding his father was faster than the fall and catching him up into his arms.

"Hey!" Garrus chuckled as he crushed Gaius to himself in a hug.

"Hi!"

"I've missed you, baby."

Gaius grinned as he enjoyed his father's return.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Facility

Shepard and Titus crept forward slowly through the thick brush towards the waste drain set high on the thick outer wall in front of them.

The midday sun was blazing in the sky but it was the humidity that once again drained them of their energy and drive.

Still they pressed forward as their goal was in sight.

Kaidan and Jack were making their way to another entry point similar to their own on the opposite side of the expanding compound with high walls and intricate defense systems.

Luckily for them, that entry point was far lower but did have decidedly better defenses which the pair had seemed confident about bypassing. To them fell the task of retrieving as much data as possible over the whole operation and facility.

Shepard and Titus's entry point would get them to the floor just below where the children were being held. Their task was to get the kids out the way they came in and into Titus's ship which was waiting a short distance away under heavy cover.

Their salarian insider, Yosin Solus, had left early that morning to prepare for their arrival and Titus in particular was anxious to get inside.

* * *

Once they reached the duct, they both immediately realized why it was last on the STG list to secure.

"Fuck me!" Shepard hissed as she stared up at the distant opening. "I mean I knew it was high up but damn. Didn't guess it was that high. We may have trouble getting the kids out this way."

"Yosin should be with us shortly with that ladder. He seemed pretty confident that this way was usable."

"Let's hope so," Shepard added grimly just as a clattering noise started high above them.

They both looked up and watched as a metal chain ladder dropped over the lip of the duct and flowed down until just a few inches short of touching the ground.

Yosin waved at them from where he was a distant speck.

"Better get going," Jane muttered.

Titus had already leapt onto the swinging ladder and started her ascent.

"Way ahead of you," she muttered back to Shepard who soon joined her.

* * *

"Yo, idiot! Over here!"

Kaidan glanced over to where Jack was waving to him.

"I said get over here, moron! Not stare at me cluelessly."

The guard patrol just at the end of the hall disappeared and Kaidan took the opportunity to roll forward into the small alcove Jack was hiding in.

"What have you got?"

The biotic gestured for him to glanced around the corner.

"Top right - security camera. Top left – gun turret. That patrol is odd too. There's no timing to it. It's like they don't have a routine. Either that or they literally just pace up and down this hallway and nowhere else."

Kaidan frowned. "That's gonna make it hard to get in unseen."

"Do we have to? I mean we're both biotics. Quick one-two punch and then hide the bodies?"

The Spectre shook his head. "No. Too great a risk. Keep watch on the patrol. I'm gonna try something here."

Kaidan hunkered down in the corner and opened his omnitool.

Tech and hacking wasn't strictly the best thing he was good at but he knew enough to get by and he could sure as hell give this one a shot.

* * *

"She's what?"

Miranda carefully sipped her coffee and didn't make eye contact with the irate Victus seated across from her.

"Al-Jilani will be here at the end of next week. She'll be spending about a month with us for her documentary piece."

"No."

"We can't say no. You've already pushed this out-"

"I never wanted her here in the first place!"

Miri very calmly put her cup back on the kitchen table.

"I know that. If you don't want her here then fine. But you'll have to do without me and Tiberius for a month. We can find alternative accommodations for the duration of her stay and then return to you once the piece is over."

* * *

There was no reply. When Miranda finally raised her eyes to figure out why, she found Victus staring at her in disbelief.

"You'd move out for Al-Jilani? You'd leave me for her?!"

"We wouldn't be splitting up so don't be so dramatic. I know you don't believe me but we really need this to work out, Adrien. Tib needs this to work. We have to show people that there's nothing to be afraid of and the ones that need the most convincing watch her show religiously. If anyone is going to get through to them-"

"It's gonna be her," Victus finished.

Miranda nodded, smiling as her partner took her hand.

"Don't look into other accommodations. I... I can put up with her for a few weeks."

"Thank you."

"Just don't think this means I'll talk to her."

* * *

Garrus was so damn tired.

His body felt like he'd put it through a blender considering just how much running he'd done over the past day or so.

He obviously needed to work on his fitness again.

Garrus was stretched out on his and Jane's bed with his three-year old curled up under his arm.

Tomorrow there was to be a big ceremony followed by a party to celebrate his success in the Sanctum.

All of his family and extended family would be there apart from Jane.

He still hadn't heard anything from her and, although he was worried, Garrus was sure that she'd get in touch as soon as she was able.

His son sniffled and snorted before he rolled onto his back while fast asleep.

At least Gaius was going to love tomorrow he thought. Kadisa had arranged for a number of amusements to keep the younger members amused and she'd assured Garrus that there was going to be plenty of people around to keep an eye on everything.

Garrus tucked Gaius back under the covers he'd cast off in his sleep before he closed his own eyes.

Sleep was very much needed as tomorrow was shaping up to be a very busy day.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Children

Shepard dragged herself up the last couple of steps and into the dark cramped space of the drain.

Mordin's nephew, Yosin, gave her a slight smile before he took off down the pipe with Titus on his heels.

Jane huffed out a short breath before she too joined them.

* * *

The salarian led them down a few meters before they reached a heavy metal grate that led up to the floor above.

He shifted it carefully, glancing around for any security before he waved the others to follow.

"Where are we?" Sappho whispered to Yosin whose large black eyes were still scanning around for trouble.

"Machinery room. Not high priority. I mean... it is high priority but not highest. STG believed they had time to secure it so left it last. Believed no one knew about the project except us."

"And some greedy mercs, " Titus huffed. "Can't believe I'm about to say this but thank the spirits the pair that tried to kidnap Tib were morons."

Shepard nodded. "If Gaius hadn't gone with Garrus that day... god! These kids could have been lost to their parents forever."

"Positive thinking. Children fine. Must get them out now. No more delays. I'll go first and make sure the path is clear," Yosin said quickly. "Make your way to the holding cells. I'll get to the release mechanisms."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jack hissed at Kaidan finally.

"Just a few seconds more! There!"

Jack peered out from behind the corner and frowned. "Nothing's happened."

"Oh it has! Let's go!"

Before she could react, Kaidan jumped to his feet, glanced out and spotted the salarians in a rare distracted moment of chatting to each other before he promptly rushed them.

Jack muttered a few curses under her breath as she charged after him.

She reached Kaidan just as he knocked out the last guard.

"What the hell was that!?"

Kaidan shrugged. "Figured out how to set the footage in a loop. Set the turret's cameras to the same. Vakarian showed me how to do that ages ago but I couldn't quite get a grip on it. Kinda proud I remembered as much as I did!"

Jack stared worriedly at the gun turret. "Ehhhh, how safe is this?"

"No idea! Best get moving."

"Wait!" his companion barked. "These muppets? What do we do with 'em?"

The Spectre cast a glance over the unconscious pair on the floor. "Tie 'em, I suppose. We can dump them in the alcove. No one will come looking for them just yet. I figure we've got time to get in and out... hopefully."

Jack stared at him impassively. "Only hopefully? How did you become a Spectre by the way..."

"By being great at what I do."

"Which is?"

Kaidan knew from the look on Jack's face that he was walking into a trap. "Listen, enough small talk! let's move!"

* * *

Titus was good.

So good that Shepard felt almost like a clunky heavy footed klutz in comparison.

The turian moved effortlessly from space to space, avoiding detection and yet being so damn aware of everything going on.

Jane could only follow in her footsteps, hoping that whatever happens, it wasn't her that alerts the facility to their presence.

"Shepard... do you read?"

Titus's whispered voice echoed over the secure channel they were using for comm traffic.

"Loud and clear, Titus."

"Got a visual on the area Yosin spoke of. That large open space with double doors at the back."

Shepard peered out from behind a pile of crates and spotted what Titus was seeing from her spot across the room.

"See it. That's our door."

"Spectre, it's going to be very difficult indeed to get those children unnoticed through here and back the way we came."

Shepard frowned. "Alternatives?"

"Thinking. We should get inside and see what the situation is within."

"Let's go then."

* * *

The older turian general was the first to the door unnoticed, easily slipping inside as she shadowed a lackadaisical security patrol.

Shepard was never more grateful that the salarians was so confident in their security that they'd let their down their guard.

She soon joined Titus although she'd almost gotten caught twice in the initial attempt before she managed to sneak in.

Just as she got through the door, Titus grabbed her and pulled the Spectre into a dark corner that was full of supply boxes.

"The kids?"

"All here," Titus said quietly before they both peeked out.

Shepard recognized the containment vessels from back during the Reaper war when she visited Sur'Kesh. That time it held far more dangerous creatures than the small children currently within the ones in front of her.

"They look tired. Despondent. We need to get them out," Titius added.

"Yosin?"

"Look up."

Shepard glanced up to what was the upper mezzanine and soon spotted the salarian standing anxiously at the large terminal.

He was surrounded by STG personnel, about eight in total.

"Crap," Jane muttered.

"He hasn't been caught," Titus quickly remarked. "We just need to wait until it's feasible to proceed."

Shepard edged her way further out, using the boxes for cover, so she could get a really good look at the room itself.

"No windows. No emergency doors. Fuck..."

* * *

"There's a way, Spectre," Titus said before she motioned with her hand to the floor.

Shepard's eyes followed a long path of thick metal panels that ended in the far corner of the room with a large duct suddenly becoming visible from where it had been concealed behind a table.

"I'm gonna guess those are service panels on the floor that led to a larger one."

"Correct. If I'm right, the duct on the far wall will led to... the machinery room."

Shepard chuckled lowly. "Tell me you've checked that to the map."

"Not on there. Usually this sort of short cut isn't exactly broadcast to the world. I've been in enough STG facilities to know they like it when they can get from A to B rapidly. That duct has to go to the machinery room. Or at least somewhere close."

Jane glanced over the nearest container and the little girl inside who sat on the floor of the cell with only a couple of color building blocks to keep her company.

"Think you can get over there and verify before we make a move?"

"... possibly. I mean, yes."

Shepard sniffed. "Get to it. I doubt those STG guys upstairs are gonna be moving anytime soon. Verify the route and then get back here."

* * *

Shortly after Miri had left to settle into bed for the night, Victus was in the middle of shutting down his office terminal before he planned on joining her when he recieved a very late night call.

"Hello Marcus. Unusual for you to call this late. Everything alright?"

Atilius chuckled on the other side. "Just back from the clinic treating Perdie. I'm certain that I'll forgot about this by tomorrow so thanks for the gifts you sent her. She was over the moon about them."

Victus frowned. "Sure..."

"You know this is a vid call and I can see your face, right?"

"Ehhhh..." Adrien stuttered a little before he winced.

Atilius shook his head before replying, "I'll thank Miri tomorrow for it."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did we send gifts?"

"Because Perdie has passed her most recent assessment with flying colours. The doctors think she's improved so much that they're even thinking of day releases for her just to start with."

Victus hummed. "That's... great."

"It is! She's not quite as enthusiastic but we're getting there. Slowly but surely. Actually now that I think of it... have you heard the latest of Senator Droius's containment idea?"

Adrien's mandibles flicked against his face with his anxiety as he replied, "Only that it's still in initial planning."

"It's out of that as of today, Victus. They've asked for it to be included in the schedule for debate."

Victus's heart dropped in his chest. "What? How did this happen so fast?!"

"No idea. I should have my hands on a copy of their final proposal tomorrow. Just... be prepared is all I saying. From what I got from rumour mill, they won't get it up for debate until middle of next week."

"Time to go over what they want. Send me a copy of what you get tomorrow."

"Will do. See you then."

* * *

Victus finally slipped into bed beside the sleeping Miranda.

She instinctively rolled close and cuddled into his arms while Adrien's brain refused to acknowledge rest and instead pondered over what Atilius had said.

They needed to prepare, he realized.

Just in case.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, etc! I really appreciate it! :) It's great to see that people enjoy the stories and it all encourages me to write more. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Can We Go Home Now?

It wasn't long before Titus returned from her exploratory solo journey.

"Well?" Shepard had asked the moment she arrived back.

The turian hunkered down near her with ever watchful eyes scanning the room and it's occupants.

"It doesn't go quite the whole way to where we need it but close enough. Pops out just a few feet from the door. This is doable."

Jane looked over the children all sitting quietly in their cells.  
"They're so small, Titus. I don't think they can go down the ladder. It's a hell of a drop if one of them doesn't hold on."

Sappho nodded with a grimace. "I agree. Any ideas?"

"Just one. We'll have to ferry them."

"Oh?"

Shepard waved a hand over the various equipment all stacked and stored around them.

"I've had a good poke through this stuff. I think we can make up a rig that will hold the children while lowering them to the ground. Only problem I can see is the potential for being caught in the open but we're gonna have the issue either way."

"Agreed. What do we need?"

Jane glanced over at Titus who shrugged. "I'll see if I can get as much of it as possible built before we start freeing them."

* * *

A few minutes later, Titus - carrying ropes, chains and securing clamps - managed to sneak her way back to the service ducts and disappeared.

Jane kept up her watch of the children.

Her heart broke for them. They all seemed so sad - frightened even.

Barely any toys or books were kept in their cells so they just had to sit there and watch the world outside go by.

When Titius arrived back, Jane was fully prepared for a direct assault to free them.

"We can't move yet!" Sappho snarled. "The STG team needs to be out of here before then."

"Then we need to make that happen!" Jane snapped back.

The Spectre activated her cloak and disappeared.

* * *

Titus was not surprised when ten minutes later a siren went off.

"All security teams to section 51-B. All containment areas going into lock-down. I repeat, all security teams to section 51-B. Civilian personnel remain at your stations. Rooms will be put into lock-down."

Shepard shimmered back into view shortly afterwards, now carefully concealed behind the boxes once more as the STG team that had loitered around Yosin in the upper mezzanine all ran out.

"What did you do?"

"You don't want to know," Shepard replied before the building rocked violently.

"Spirits!"

Once the doors sealed, Jane barreled out from hiding and shouted up to Yosin, "Now!"

The salarian quickly did as she asked and soon all the cells opened.

Titus and Jane looked around at all the deeply scared children who hadn't moved from their spots.

"It's alright!" Yosin shouted as he hurried down to their floor.

As he arrived, he was swamped by the rush of kids as they all ran to him.

"It's all okay now," he soothed. "They're here to take you all home. No more tests. I promise. This is Spectre Shepard and General Titus. They're very strong. They'll keep you safe."

* * *

A sea of small expectant faces turned their way.

Shepard gave a bright smile. "I know this is scary. But... your moms and dads are out there waiting for you guys. Me and Sappho, we're gonna get you guys back to them. But first we need you to help us. We've got a distance to go yet before we reach our ship home. To get there we've gotta be very careful not to be seen."

"Why?" chirped up a small little girl to the front with large eyes of warm amber.

Titus kneeled down to the child's level and smiled. "You see the guards don't want you to go but you can't stay here. We've got to get you home. So we need you to follow us and what we say very carefully. Is that okay?"

The child nodded before she added thoughtfully. "Is Yosin coming too?"

Shepard and Titus both looked to the salarian.

"Not a bad idea, Yosin," Jane added. "There could be repercussions for you if you stay here for the aftermath."

The salarian nodded. "Is there room?"

"We'll make room," Titus added. "Right. Everybody line up in twos. Hold hands with each other and keep in line. Follow me and do what I say."

* * *

Titus led the way with the children following her in pairs.

At the back of the queue to their escaping duct was Shepard and Yosin who had double checked to make sure they had everyone.

"All accounted for," Yosin said as they counted the last pair in to the ducts.

"You're next. I've gotta contact the others. See how far they are."

* * *

Kaidan sat at the terminal, watching as the small device he brought siphoned the salarian's entire database into itself.

Jack was keeping watch until the explosion that rocked the entire building. Now all the doors were sealed shut including where they were. So now jack was busy trying to find an escape route or at least hack the locks.

"Alenko. Status."

Kaidan snapped out of his stupor at Shepard's hurried words in his ear.

"We've nearly finished downloading the database. Found a few choice reports in here for use against the Dalatrass. Only problem we've got is that the room we're in locked down following that explosion. Any idea what happened?"

"That may have been me. Needed to clear the experimental subjects room so rigged one of their water processing vats to explode. Any way out?"

"Jack's looking in to it. I'll join her once this is done."

"Good. The kids are on their way out as are we. Do you need us to assist?"

Kaidan glanced at Jack who shook her head. "Nah. We're good. Get the children out. We'll manage here."

* * *

"So this is what's gonna happen!" Shepard began as the small group of children packed in tight to each other, all staring down at the impressive drop from the duct to the ground below.

They could all make out the distant figures of Yosin and Titus as they organized the ropes and chains.

"Five of you get in this large box here," Jane continued. "Once in, Titus and Yosin down below will start to lower it to the ground. It's gonna be very fast. Before you know it, you're all going to be down there."

Shepard looked over the scared faces. "So... who are going first?"

It was hard physical work, especially in the heat and humidity, but eventually it was done. The kids were all down with Titus and Yosin while Shepard made one last call to Kaidan.

"Alenko. Update?"

"We may need a little bit of help here, Shepard."

* * *

Bullets clipped a section of wall next to Kaidan's head as the security team closed in on them.

They'd managed to escape the room only to run straight into a STG team on their way back to their posts. Jack had reacted on instinct and fired a shock-wave so powerful that it knocked them all backwards before she and Kaidan bolted with the database copy safe in their hands.

That didn't dissuade STG however and now they were on hot pursuit with backup arriving every minute it seemed.

Kaidan and Jack needed an out and could see one across the hall in the form of a window full of natural light from outside.

Only problem was the hail of fire pouring down the same hallway. They couldn't get to the other side without getting hit.

Shepard muttered a few expletives. "I'm on my way. Hold on!"

* * *

She relayed the news to Titus. "Take the children and get off world! Now!"

"What about-"

"We'll make our own way. Done this plenty of times. Yosin and you need to get those kids out of here."

"Alright. Good luck, Spectre."

"Thanks but I don't need it," Shepard replied grimly before she took off back along the tunnel and into the facility once more.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Bad Dreams

"So... you're not gonna tell me what the dream was about then, eh?"

Garrus followed up his softly spoken words to his son currently trembling in his arms with a louder yawn.

Early that morning, Garrus had been rudely awoken from his own peaceful sleep by his son screaming his lungs out.

Nightmares were thankfully rare for Gaius - his own father had often told him of the sleepless nights he himself endured when Garrus was just a toddler.

After calming him down enough to get some discernible words out from his son, Garrus now sat in bed with Gaius curled up into a ball on his lap while he rested his hands around the boy.

"Come on, Gaius," he prodded. "No secrets. What was the dream about?"

"A man!" his son choked out. "He had no face!"

"No face?"

Gaius peered up at Garrus with wide fearful eyes. "No face! No eyes or-or-or nose or-or anything!"

"That does sound frightening... but... it's a dream, little bird. Not real."

His son curled up and pressed even closer to his torso. "It felt real," came his quiet reply.

"I know. But it wasn't. Now, do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"It's time for... breakfast! Then we're off to the city!"

"I don't want to go anywhere."

Garrus huffed. "Unfortunately, you and I don't have a choice in this. Come on. I bet you're hungry at least."

* * *

It wasn't long after that Gaius, who'd started the day in a fearful and dour mood, was eagerly at the table eating his favorite breakfast while fast forgetting about why he'd been sad to begin with.

Garrus watched him with a smile on his face while he drank his morning coffee. He envied that ability of Gaius's, the one where he could just throw all his cares aside with just a little distraction.

Once the boy had finished, Garrus quickly put everything away before he set about getting Gaius ready for the party.

While he tackled a misaligned fringe spike, Gaius sat patiently on his seat waiting.

"So why are we going to the party?"

"Because it's for me, little bird," Garrus murmured as almost his entire focus was concentrated on the wayward spike.

"Oh... why?"

"I officially became a full member of the clan. Just like you will one day. And then you'll get a party too."

"Really?!"

"Yep."

Gaius beamed. "I like parties... sometimes!"

* * *

Shepard ducked into cover, just narrowly avoiding a shot that would have punched a hole through her midriff.

STG were throwing everything at them and then some. She'd managed to reach her stranded crew easily enough, finding Jack and Kaidan utltizing all of their biotics and firepower to hold off the superior numbered – and better trained – salarian squads right at their doorstep.

Now they had the salarians somewhat flanked although Shepard had to be constantly aware of enemy positions as STG moved to retify that situation.

They used that to their advantage.

While Shepard distracted a number of the salarians, Kaidan and Jack made a break for it.

Kaidan took the first plunge.

He barreled into a hastily made defensive line of office furntiure, shattering parts and sending the rest out like shrapnel. Jack followed suit, chasing after the trail of destruction Kaidan left in his wake.

They soon had reached an exit and disappeared, leaving Shepard to find her own way out.

It was Jane's choice and her explicit instructions although she'd make sure that they both never told Garrus what she had ordered.

Now alone and with STG closing ranks and in on her position, Shepard made her play.

She threw what flash grenades she had at her disposal just as she burst from cover, shutting her eyes a few minutes later as they exploded.

With the light blinding even behind her closed lids, Shepard relied heavily on the detailed maps given to her by Yosin which she now used like a live-feed map, the same monotonous voice she heard directing her journeys by car now calling out her desperate escape route as she hurried onwards.

By the time she could open them again, Jane was nearly at her escape point.

She dived back down the long tunnels that led to where she'd helped the children escape earlier before she slid down the ladder that remained and out into the open.

* * *

It wasn't over.

Shepard quickly got into cover and made her way painstakingly through the undergrowth and wild scrub plants to the nearest housing estate just on the outskirts of the small colony.

She knew STG would be losing their minds over this and especially her presence considering they now knew Shepard herself was planet-side and had seen their operation.

She was mulling over her options when Kaidan contacted her.

"Shepard! You alright?"

"Fine. What about you guys? Out?"

"At the ship."

Shepard sighed. "Thank god for that. I need an evac. Emergency pickup."

"How bad we talking, Shepard?"

Jane glanced around. "They're looking but haven't found me. You can be damn sure that they'll find my ship. Fly her, Alenko, and pick me up."

"On our way."

Shepard had never been as relieved half an hour later when her slight battered and old vessel – the best the Council was willing to pay for – appeared in view.

After desperately scrambling aboard, Shepard sank into the co-pilot's seat while Kaidan got them back out into the depths of space.

"Any word from Titus?" Jane queried once she regained her composure.

"Just a message. She's gone on to Palaven with the kids and Yosin. Apparently she's been on call to Victus and they're preparing for their arrival."

Jane sighed. "Fantastic. Right... I gotta call my boys. You okay to pilot for a bit longer?"

Kaidan snorted. "Get out of here, Shepard."

* * *

The party was going really well. Or at least Garrus thought it was.

Kadisa had organized a fine gathering, full of distant relations with barely pronounceable names, good food, drinks and lots of laughter.

Garrus always kept an eye out for his small one, smiling when he spotted him over in the children's area being chased by his Ulraos cousins.

One less thing to worry about, he mused to himself before checking his omnitool hopeful for a message from Shepard only to find nothing.

He luckily found himself distracted by Avitus who hurried him over to say hello to another relative he knew nothing about.

Garrus plastered on a well practiced smile and started into the pleasantries.

* * *

Gaius giggled as he hid behind a tree.

His cousin, Loua, definitely wouldn't find him here, he thought. No way!

Just as he peeped out, a deep rumbling voice echoed from the small woods behind him.

"Hello... young one."

Gaius turned around cautiously before he started to scream. He screamed and screamed at the terrifying visage of a man with no face.

Makern slowly took off his mask and peered down at the terrified youngster.

"My... you have grown since I last laid eyes on you."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Fate

 _Dub dub... dub dub... dub dub..._

Gaius was petrified. The turian was talking to him with cold glacial eyes of white-blue fixed on the small boy but all Gaius could hear was his heart beating like a drum in his ears.

 _... dub dub... dub dub... dub dub..._

When the sounds of the world finally rushed back, it was because of Hope who had rushed to be at Gaius's side from the first scream.

She was the only one who had heard his cries as the party ratcheted the noise level up.

Hope had barely registered Makern's presence when she transformed, rolling back into a strange ball that burst forth and expanded into her new monstrous shape.

There was no break in motion, no break in speed, and Hope brought the full weight of her body slamming into Makern who... didn't even flinch. He didn't even stir an inch in stance.

Instead, his body broke out in long blue and yellow lines that covered him in an intricate mosaic before he raised one hand and gently pushed the air between them.

Hope was fired high into the sky as Makern displaced her with the tiniest of motions and sent her soaring over the assembled crowd who suddenly realized something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Makern turned his full attention back to the sobbing three year old in front of him.

"Be not afraid, child. I'm not here to harm you... yet anyway. Come. Show me how strong you've become."

it was all too much for Gaius who found his feet and took off, aiming for his Dad who was somewhere in the crowd.

He bolted through the trees without a glance back.

Makern huffed. "Well... I see we'll have to make this more interesting," he sighed as he unhooked his axes and set off after the child in a run.

Gaius had just reached the outer edge of the party when he spotted his dad shoving people out of his way to reach him.

Something tingled his spine – his body sparking yellow and blue for a fraction of a second - as an awareness of his surroundings that he never had before flooded him through his fear.

The air sparked and churned and for the briefest moment, Gaius saw a world not of solid flesh and bone but of empty space and whizzing particles. Something was coming from behind him as the flow of the tiny objects moved past him.

He moved out of the way just in time as Makern arrived, lunging to grab the boy.

"Heh. Good. Good indeed. Seeing without seeing," the ancient turian barked out.

* * *

Gaius reached out for Avitus who'd gotten through the crowd faster than everyone else only to scream hysterically as Makern shoved the other turian away in a move similar to what he'd done to Hope.

"There's no one coming to save you. You've gotta do this yourself," Makern half snarled as he set into a crouch. "Come on. Show me what you've got."

Garrus finally arrived.

"Gaius... come here, little bird..." he said rapidly while he held a gun towards Makern.

The little boy went to move to his father when the other turian reacted fast.

Makern grabbed the gun, melting it in his hands to puddles of molten metal that sank through the soft earth below before he shoved Garrus violently backwards along the ground.

Luckily Garrus was quicker and managed to stall his acceleration before he hit a tree after being shoved almost clear to the other side of the Sanctum itself.

Not that Gaius knew that. For him, his father just disappeared through the crowd.

After that, something snapped inside and Gaius shut down.

Makern was puzzled by the way the child collapsed face down into the dirt but was even more so when the air began to distort and his skin spark.

The small body broke out into vibrant glowing lines of yellow and blue, much like his own.

"Heh. This is it" Makern said with a grin. "Come on. Show me who you are."

* * *

The nanite channels along Gaius's spine went into overdrive. The pulses went so fast that it became just a steady glow among the intricate design that now displayed itself over the child's body.

A strange shell of energy and color started to form over the prone three year old.

Vaguely humanoid, it was a proxy. Not for Gaius but for the power he didn't know he had within himself.

Gaius's body lifted off the floor and was safely stowed within the construct with eyes of burning light.

Makern was hammered with one punch that tore through every molecule on the way to him, hitting him with a wave of super-heated air and concussive force.

The ancient turian had only just managed to defend himself against that attack when the construct, now hovering a few inches from the floor, started to power itself up. The entire Sanctum shook and quaked.

The eezo crystal pillars, which had stood the test of time, cracked and fissured. Chunks of the material caved down from the roof, hitting the lake in small tsunamis.

Still the construct continued to charge up. The air around started to churn and boil with forks of lightning discharging loudly against anything it could.

Makern had no fear. He grinned. "Perfect. Just perfect. We'll make a fine match, you and I."

* * *

Kadisa and the others all shouted at Gaius, attempting to reach the child within the now rapidly unstable construct.

"It's going to be explode!" Grentus shouted at his eldest sibling.

"I fucking know!" Garrus snarled back. "He's not listening to us. We need his father! Where's Garrus?!"

"Here!" his nephew replied as he arrived.

Avitus had found his son having seen him flung backwards and quickly helped Garrus back through the terrified party-goers.

"Gaius!" Garrus shouted. "Little Bird, listen to me! It's okay. You don't need to do anything. The bad man is gone!"

Garrus was dumbfounded when Hope, finally recovered from the fight, bounced over his crouched form and charged for Gaius.

They watched the small creature struggle through the intense energies surrounding Gaius, losing pieces of herself to the wild winds, heat and lightning, until she at last reached the core.

There she quickly leapt to his son's shoulder and licked his face to try and wake him up.

Slowly the construct died, the energies dissipating orderly before there was only a confused Gaius who sat on the floor with Hope resting around his cowl.

Makern strolled back to the ruined party with eyes fixed on the small child.

"Well done," he said with a grin before he stalked past into the shallow waters, heading for the home he shared with Herz in the distance.

Everyone stared at Gaius who started to cry.

Before Garrus could reach his stricken child, Sheor was there first. The old turian bundled Gaius into his arms and away from the terrified gazes of the rest of the party.

He strode past and out of the Sanctum.

* * *

Garrus had intended on following on the old turian's heels when they all spotted Herz standing just above the waterline.

Makern nodded at her briefly as he pushed past, leaving her behind in his single minded purpose.

"You... You did this!" Garrus roared at her.

"No. I didn't," Herz's voices replied, a billion whispers in the air as she stared with those star-filled eyes at the large island just to her side.

"I didn't... but he did," she quickly added.

Garrus followed her line of sight and spotted who she was looking at.

The barefaced turian he'd heard about was standing on the island's beach with a cigarette in one hand and a cold stare fixed on Herz.

Kadisa rushed forward. "Old friend?"

He clearly didn't hear her as he addressed Herz alone.

"You did this to yourself. You should have known better."

Herz's eyes flashed with starfire. "Trickster!" she shouted. "Liar! Deceiver!"

"Not me. You, perhaps," Sam replied coolly.

"You brought her here. You tricked Makern into picking the boy! From the very beginning, this... this was all your doing. What I thought was my own will... that this was Makern's will... it never was! It was you. Always you! He's not my Champion! He's yours!"

Sam sniffed, took a drag on his cigarette before he simply said, "The House always wins, Herz. Always."

He turned around leisurely and disappeared among the trees.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has faved, followed, etc. Really means a lot! Extra big thank you to all those who've reviewed. It really helps keep me going with chapter writing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 29

What To Do Now

Gaius peered out from the safety of his great-grandfather's enveloping embrace as Sheor hurried to the safety of the compound.

He didn't know what happened. The child had vague memories that stopped with his father being flung away and disappearing from view.

When he woke up again, everyone was staring at him including his father who'd returned. He knew the looks too. Ones like what he got back in the city with the sun and heat.

Gaius buried his face into Sheor's tunic, finding comfort in the familiar smells.

He only poked his head back out when he heard the swish of a door opening and realized that he was back in his great-grandparent's home.

Sheor leaned back against the now closed front door and let out a little sigh before he gazed down at the child whose tear-streaked face peered back at him.

"Home now. And safe."

Gaius reached up with his small arms and Sheor responded to his silent plea by lifting him higher, letting the child wrap them around his neck in a hug.

"Nothing will ever harm you, little one. Nothing and no one," Sheor said grimly with a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

Garrus didn't have time to probe Herz any further. He abandoned her and the others as his thoughts all bent to his little boy.

He took off in the direction Sheor had run off, hoping that the old man was heading home.

The turian had just reached the imposing outer walls of the Solim-Inveni compound when his father finally caught up wiht him.

"Which way?!" Avitus managed to ask through deep heaving pants.

"No idea. Hoping he took him here," his son growled without slowing his pace forward.

Bursting through the doorway to the house at last, Garrus roared, "GAIUS!"

"He's in here! No need to shout!"

Sheor's voice echoed from the direction of the living room.

Garrus and Avitus arrived to find the little boy sitting on the soft cushions of one of the sofas drinking from a cup of very sweet lukewarm tea.

"Daddy!" he said happily as Sheor took the cup from the boy's hands and watched as Garrus swept the child up into his arms.

Garrus clutched Gaius to himself tightly. "You okay, little bird? Hurt anywhere?"

"No. I'm okay. Daddy?"

"Yes, little bird?"

"I love you."

Garrus nuzzled his son's delicate face. "I love you too, baby," he sighed before he pressed a finger over where Gaius's heart lay in his small chest, "Are you okay in here too?"

The boy nodded. "Yep! Grandad Sheor made it better. I got ice-cream too!"

Garrus peered over Gaius's shoulder at Sheor who was smiling at them both.

"Thank you... grandfather."

"You're very welcome." Sheor rumbled back before he quietly instructed Avitus to start making some more tea as the others would be soon to arrive after while he had a few things to look at outside near his metalworking bench.

Garrus took a seat on the couch and cuddled with his young son who eagerly took back the cup of tea that Avitus returned to him.

He slurped it down while his father clutched him close.

"You okay too?"

Garrus smiled at Avitus. "Yeah, Dad. Had better days but this could have been so much worse. Right now... relief. Just so relieved."

Voices and bustling noises from the hallway alerted them to the arrival of the others at last.

Garrus gave Gaius one last squeeze before the child was swallowed up by the new arrivals.

* * *

"What are we going to do then? I mean we need to have something in place."

Solana stood gazing out at her nephew who was idly playing with his cousins in the enclosed back-garden.

"Train him. He needs control. A lot of it," her uncle Garrus replied.

"Null and biotic. Twin strengths which only he possesses. Well, he and one other who I don't think will be willing to train him," Grentus added grimly.

Kadisa huffed from her seat near her children. "We can teach him. Control each then he'll need to figure out how to combine those gifts himself."

"So... who do we go to?"

Avitus coughed. "The asari are incredibly gifted in biotics. And there's one in particular that I feel would be the greatest benefit to Gaius in learning that craft."

"Oh?" Garrus asked his father.

"The justicar who visited for his birthday."

"You mean Samara? I never considered it."

"You should. Powerful biotic with centuries of experience behind her. More than that, she's got control. She can teach him more about that particular skill than any other."

Garrus got to his feet and joined his sister in her watch over Gaius in the back garden.

"You're right. I'll talk with Jane when she gets back about it. See if Samara would be willing to take on that task."

"What about the null aspect of himself then?"

Sol spoke up. "Has to be a Heimriken. They're the most powerful and most experienced."

The room fell silent.

"What did I say?"

Her father gave her a rueful smile. "They won't. He's not of their direct family. They don't teach any outside of their name."

Before Sol could disagree, Krikrim agreed with Avitus. "Your father is right, Sol. I couldn't even attempt it without risking my place within the family. But there is another who could teach him the old ways. One who is very close."

Grentus frowned. "Another Heimriken?"

"No but was taught by one."

* * *

Illessia stared at Krikrim who glanced away.

"He left that part of himself aside a very long time ago."

Krikrim, without lifting his eyes to hers, replied, "Can you really forget family? Can you really throw aside parts of yourself?"

A loud bang announced Sheor's arrival from the garden with a number of tools he left on the table.

He nodded at the small crowd that all stared at him intently.

"What's wrong with you all?" Sheor muttered, taking in the deep surprise on their faces.

He turned his intense stare on Krikrim. "Hello... Heimriken."

"Sheor," the younger turian replied with a low bow.

Illessia grabbed her husband's arm. "We need to talk. Privately."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Shades of Another Life

His cousins were a little too boisterous, even for Gaius and his usually high energy levels, so the little boy wandered off to sit by himself in a quiet corner.

This went unnoticed by his watchful father and aunt who'd at that very moment glanced away from the commotion in the garden to the conversation going on in the living room.

Gaius was happy to be alone. Well, not quite alone as Hope joined him along with someone else entirely.

"Hello, Gaius."

He gazed up at Sam who opened his arms wide for a hug. Gaius needed no further prompting and lunged at his grandfather who quickly caught and lifted him.

"Hey!" Gaius murmured quietly as he squeezed Sam back in the embrace.

"You did really well today, Gaius. Fantastically so, in fact," Sam rumbled back.

Gaius gazed up into Sam's cheerful face. "Oh?"

Sam set the child back down on the bench before he joined him there.

"Little bird... That man you met today. He's dangerous you see. Very very dangerous. To everyone but you. And me of course."

The boy thought this over. "And... And me?"

"Yep. You and him are equals. As strong as each other in fact. He's just a little more... advanced in how he uses it. But always remember that you're just as strong."

Gaius nodded slowly.

"What... what's gonna happen? I felt really bad when I saw him. Like it hurt all inside and stuff."

Sam gave a weak smile. "I know it did. A bad feeling in your gut. Always trust your gut instinct, Gaius. It won't led you astray. The future has nothing you won't be ready for, little bird. You and Hope. You two are going to save the world."

* * *

It was the fierce grip that landed on his shoulder that took him by surprise at first and cut him off from his prepared little speech to his grandson.

Sam felt its touch through every inch of himself scattered across distances too vast to ever comprehend.

It was cold, hard and... familiar. Well, maybe not to him directly but to something else. He could hear them. They were singing to whoever held him so tightly.

Sam was yanked up and backwards off the bench as he was too stunned to reply.

Garrus shoved him unhindered into a wall and held him there securely.

"You..." the turian growled darkly.

* * *

Sam remembered.

He remembered the dark mists, the swirling void that closed in and caused his body to panic with claustrophobia. That terrible feeling of dread. The impending doom he had no control over.

"You..." rumbled the voice from the clouds. "They sent a pathetic little creature like you to stop me? Funny. I never knew they had a sense of humor."

There was no light. No warmth. Only the darkness.

* * *

Sam snapped back to reality which stared at him darkly from piercing blue eyes and a stone-like face.

"Fuck..." he hissed in a dawning realization before finally regaining enough control to fade away. He quickly disappeared from sight, fading out from reality and back to safety.

Garrus stepped back in surprise as Sam vanished while Gaius hugged his leg sobbing at him to stop.

"Calm, baby," he hummed. "Calm. It's all okay."

"Don't hurt Sam!"

Garrus lifted up his son and gently rocked him. "Nothing happened. Sam... Sam is fine. I need you to tell me if he ever comes back, baby. Okay? You come straight to me if he reappears. He's dangerous and I want you to have nothing to do with him."

* * *

Jane rolled her shoulders as they finally started the final approach to the main Cipritine spaceport.

"I should ring ahead. See how Garrus got on," she sighed.

"Nah!" Jack snorted. "Make it a surprise!"

"It'll be that anyway," their pilot remarked dryly - Kadian's focus being mainly on reentry of their ship through the Palaven atmosphere.

"I can't wait just to be with my boys," Jane said more to herself than anyone else, not noticing as Jack made a gagging face.

The biotic sniffled as she recovered herself. "So... Titus is meeting us at the port right?"

"Yep. Along with Mordin's nephew and some higher ranking Hierarchy officals. Apparently the Alliance has sent some too. Expect we'll be tied up for a few days with this."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Fuck sake."

"You got nothing better to do anyway!" Kadian barked out.

"I got plenty to do!" was the snapping reply. "Loads of stuff that would blow your tiny mind, Alliance Boy!"

A deep chill ran through Jane. "Ooooh god. What the hell was that?!" she gasped.

"Eh, you okay there, Shep?"

She glanced over at her companions. "Just got a real shiver through me there. Someone walking on my grave."

Jack stared at her sternly before she said resolutely, "You're a weirdo."

"Thanks for the insightful commentary. Alenko! How long before touchdown?"

"Ten minutes."

Shepard lifted herself wearily out of the co-pilot's seat. "Fantastic. Enough time to grab my bags."

* * *

Titus stood waiting in the boiling heat as the ramps opened and they were finally back on more familiar territory.

"General!"

"Spectre," the turian replied calmly. "We have much to discuss. Have you brought the datafiles?"

Alenko lifted his right hand and showed her the datacore clasped between his forefingers.

"Excellent. Victus and Prime Minister Stone have convened a small investigation team to go over all the findings. We must hurry."

Shepard interrupted her rapidly. "Wait! What about the children? And what about Yosin?"

"The children whose parents could be located are being hosted by families until their own can arrive. The salarians managed a considerable dragnet over entire galactic regions apparently. The others... well, that is a longer discussion for later. As for the salarian Yosin, he's currently being pressed for information by the investigation team. We must hurry to, ah, relieve him of that pressure. At least temporarily."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

What To Do About A Problem Like Turesh

"-and as you can see from the files, this has been going on for some time. At least a year," Shepard said to the assembled officials – three from the Hierarchy and four from the Alliance.

Yosin couldn't hold back and jumped in to clarify. "One year and forty-nine days to be precise. Galactic standard."

The salarian suddenly became embarrassed by his eagerness and turned his large black eyes downwards towards his agile fingers that were clasped together in his lap.

Titus, in a rare moment of empathy, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've given us a lot of go over, Spectre Shepard," Admiral Reed finally said on behalf of the Allilance delegation. "We'll need some time to process this data and confer with government officials."

"In the meantime, if my Alliance colleagues agree... " General Virox added. "... I believe we should take measures against the salarian Union. For one, we need access to that facility and world for investigative purposes. I'll relay this to the Primarch."

"As we will to the Prime Minister," Reed said with a nod. "In fact, I'll recommend that we depart for that world immediately. Get into orbit before the Dalatrass can react and sabotage the facility itself. General Virox, my vessel is still docked at the Citadel for R&R. I'll have it depart immediately for Turesh and join it later."

"I'll confer with the Primarch but I'd imagine we'll be sending ships to join yours."

General Virox turned his attention to the small group before them.

"Do not leave Palaven. There will be further questions but for the moment at least you are free to go."

* * *

"I've gotta head north to meet with Garrus and the little bird but you guys can stay at my place until we've been freed from the investigation," Shepard said as she stepped out into the harsh light and heat of a Cipritine midday.

"Thanks, Shep," Jack muttered. "You got booze?"

"Lots. Just don't wreck the house. Yosin, you'll stay there too right?"

The salarian nodded. "Agreeable... thank you."

"I'd really like it if we could sit down and talk about your uncle. I imagine you've got some stories to tell about Mordin."

"Uncle had interesting life. Always came to visit with tales and new experimental equipment," Yosin shyly.

"Great!" Shepard laughed. "Can't wait to hear about it all! Kaidan? What about you?"

Kaidan sighed. "I gotta ring Molly but I'll take a sofa too."

"Sure and, ahem, good luck with that," Jane chuckled.

* * *

Titus padded down towards them, the last one out from the building.

"Hey Titus! Where you off to?" Jane asked.

"I'm heading home, Spectre."

Shepard wandered over and shook the general's hand. "Well, thanks. Couldn't have gotten those kids out without you."

"No. Thank you and your companions. At least now we have returned children to their homes."

"Have they all gone home?"

Titus gave a slight grimace. "Some are... orphans. Abandoned. We're looking for room for them currently."

Shepard shook her head. "Damn."

"Indeed. Well, I'm sure I'll see you at the next party held by Miranda and Adrien. If you do need my help, you have my contact details."

Shepard watched as Titus strode away, admiring how the turian was always so damn confident.

"Right!" she said as she rejoined the others. "Let's get to the house. I'll ring Garrus from there."

* * *

Titus arrived home to her normally perfect apartment in chaos.

"Ma'am! I'm sorry. They just started playing and-"

Sappho waved away the concerns of the asari nanny she'd hired. "It's fine. They're toddlers. It's their job to cause destruction. Lived through it once in a far bigger house. I know what to expect."

The two little hybrid children she'd taken in for the moment as otherwise they'd be stuck in a small room in the spaceport were peering up at Titus from the mountain of cushions they'd piled up on the floor.

"Hi!" the girl named Jess chirped with liquid amber eyes being all that Titus could see of her among the cushions.

"Hello, Jess. Having fun?"

"Yeah!"

The boy – called Teddy - was far more needy then Jess and toddled over shakily to Titus before latching around her leg. The turian lifted him instinctively before helping the girl out from the pile.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet, General," the nanny T'Lis answered.

"Well, I'm starving. Let's order some lunch in then. T'Lis, could you get that datapad over there? "

Titus gently rubbed Teddy's back while the boy clung to her tightly as T'Lis hurried to find what she asked for.

* * *

"So... it was the salarians."

Miranda stared at Victus intently with Oriana at her side. Tib was completely oblivious as he was buried in the ball-pit to the side of his father's desk.

"That's what it appears like. Titus was adamant on it. The investigation is only just beginning and it's going to be rough from here on out. I've ordered a number of vessels from the home fleet to join an Alliance vessel in orbit of Turesh. Sparatus is conferring with his human counterpart on the best way to broach this in the Council Chambers. Tevos will stand with us I believe."

Miri sank into the nearest chair. "What about the children?"

"All returned. At least from what Yosin has said. Getting access to the facility before they can destroy evidence is paramount. Once the ships have reached Turesh, the Council will convene and we'll likely be given leave to land planet-side."

"Great! I mean... it sounds like it's all in hand!" Ori said happily. "So Sappho's home now, right?"

"Indeed."

"Is she's calling over? To visit?"

"Not that I know of. She made mention that she'd be caught up in the capital for a few days."

Oriana's face dropped. "Oh... oh."

She suddenly turned and bolted from the room, leaving Victus with Miri and their son.

* * *

"Do I want to know what that was about?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't want to know," Miri replied. "I heard that the encampment bill is being pushed forward."

Victus gazed at Tib who was rolling happily in among the colorful plastic balls.

"It is."

"How soon?"

"By the end of the week."

Miri nodded. "The journalist will be here soon too."

"A perfect storm," Victus said with a sigh.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Al-Jilani

"Seems busy," Al-Jilani remarked, squinting through her fashionable sunglasses at the milling crowds at the spaceport.

The transport had landed very early that morning and now she found herself enjoying the cooler sun while preparing for her journey.

Her taxi driver politely nodded. "Been like this since the grand reopening, ma'am. Good to see Cipritine back on its feet."

"I imagine," the human replied dryly. "How long will it take us to reach that address I gave you?"

"No more than forty minutes."

"Excellent. I better call my hosts!"

* * *

Miranda quietly entered Victus's home office, finding her turian buried in work while their little boy was lounging in the hammock strung up that morning by his father.

Tib was happy just to be near Adrien and played with his toys as he swung gently back and forth.

"Miri?" Victus asked softly once he spotted her.

"I just had a call. Al-Jilani. She's here."

"What?! I thought she wasn't due till next week!"

Miranda perched on the little space available on Victus's desktop. "Apparently she had some conflicts and she needed to start earlier. I missed her calls and its been a little busy here to call her back."

She smirked as Victus carefully shifted her off the table altogether and on to his lap.

"Better?" she asked while laughing.

"Oh by far. Not going to get the chance to do this while she's here."

Miri rested against him, her forehead pressing off of Victus's harder plate-covered one.

"It'll be fine. Only for a month. You won't notice the time going."

"I'll notice every damn second," Victus growled.

* * *

The bright morning light caused Shepard to squint as she piled her bags into the back of her car.

The phone-call with Garrus the previous night had been odd.

He had held back on something he clearly wanted to talk about and instead would chat to her today once she reached him.

Luckily, Avitus would meet her at the halfway point with a faster vehicle to get her there.

Yosin, Jack and Kaidan were settled in her home at least. There was plenty of food for them all and she'd be back in a couple of days – sooner if they got the call to go back for questioning.

"You sure you don't want company on the trip?" Kaidan asked as he gave Jane a wry grin.

"I'm good. And you're not getting out of babysitting that easily, Alenko. Jack needs a firm hand."

"Don't say that too loud. She'll take that in a very different way than what you're referring to."

Shepard laughed. "She does have that disciplinarian look about her."

"Let me know when you reach the homestead. Be nice to know you're okay."

"I will. Keep Yosin and Jack safe. See you guys soon."

* * *

Oriana had taken a day. Well, an evening and night really.

She waited to see if Sappho would contact her. If she would reach out first.

The rage she had in the morning with the turian's seeming lack of concern over her was almost bottomless.

Ori hid it well. Or at least she thought she did. After playing chase with Tib and then helping him eat his breakfast with a surprising lack of spillage, Oriana made a big song and dance about going shopping in Cipritine. For presents for her parents obviously.

Miri had looked at her strangely before she gave her the code for her car.

Which is how she ended up parking outside Sappho's apartment preparing herself to confront the turian.

"Come on, Ori!" she hissed at herself. "Gotta sort her out! She can't just treat us this way."

She finally opened the door, swung her legs out and got to her feet. After quickly locking up, Oriana started the last and very short part of her journey.

* * *

The elevator was full of people oddly enough. Normally Sappho's apartment building was seemingly devoid of life but clearly she'd arrived at rush hour.

After apparently stopping at every floor along the way, Oriana finally stepped out on the 21st floor.

She wasn't claustrophobic but - after being trapped between two turians, an asari and, for some reason, a particularly large and board krogan who'd pressed them all flat against the elevator walls – Oriana needed space and air.

She took a quick look over her clothes, adjusted what was disheveled back into place before she knocked.

"Oh. Hello."

Oriana was completely stumped by the pretty asari that answered.

"Hello there. Are you looking for General Titus?"

"Yeeeeahhh. You're not her."

The asari smiled. "I'm the temporary nanny. My name is T'Lis. Please... come inside. General Titus is currently indisposed. I'll tell her she has a guest waiting. May I have your name?"

Oriana, now inside the apartment and surprised at both the scattered clothes and toys plus the little hybrid girl who was eating some toast while sitting dwarfed by Sappho's large couch as she watched a very loud and colorful cartoon on the vid screen, just murmured, "Oriana. Just tell her Oriana."

"Of course. Please. Take a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"No. Fine."

Oriana took the space next to the little girl who finally noticed her. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Jess shyly offered Ori a piece of toast she hadn't started to eat.

"Thank you," Oriana chuckled before she took a little bite with a beaming smile that put the little girl completely at ease.

* * *

Titus carried the giggling Teddy from the bathroom wrapped in a large towel.

The child had never been properly washed apparently. Or at least he'd never had a bath. T'Lis had tried her best but Teddy had attached himself to Sappho very quickly and wouldn't go into the warm water without her being present.

Titus had spent the night reviewing Jess and Teddy's case files documented by the salarians and was duly horrified.

Jess was an orphan – her parents had died in an unfortunate accident on Earth and both sets of grandparents had refused to take her - and she'd been taken from a government care facility on Earth only three months before Sappho had arrived to Turesh.

And Teddy... poor poor Teddy. Named Theodore by his human mother who'd given him up at birth to a salarian friend who'd promised her to find him good parents to care for him. The salarian had tried but was unknowingly betrayed by an STG contact who'd been supposed to ferry the baby to the chosen couple but instead had taken the child to the initial centre on Turesh before he'd been moved to the larger facility.

He didn't recall anything other than the lab. But he loved the new surroundings and especially Titus. She knew why of course. After a brief talk with Yosin, she discovered the children had very little physical contact with other creatures. For Teddy then, this was heaven and all he wanted was as many cuddles as he could get.

"General Titus!"

Sappho strode past the anxious T'Lis.

"Yes?"

"You've got a guest!"

"Oh?" Sappho stopped when she spotted who T'Lis spoke of. "Ohhhhh."

"Hello Sappho!" Ori said without looking up from where she sat with Jess on the floor playing with dolls.

"I think this dress would look fabulous on her!" Ori said as she got straight back to Jess while she held up the tiny blue scrap of fabric.

"That's pretty!"

"You know it! I bet that we could find you a dress that pretty too."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Fear Of The Unknown

"God... my ass is numb!"

Garrus's deep voice rumbled in a low laugh that crackled across the speaker. Shepard was still on the road when he'd called to check on her.

"That's nice to know," Garrus finally managed to say between chuckles.

"You did ask how I was."

"I did to my terrible misfortune. I'll remember this next time. How far are you from the border?"

Shepard glanced at her nav system. "About an hour."

"Excellent. Dinner when you get here?"

"Oh completely. Absolutely famished at this stage. How's little bird?"

"He's good. Currently with Dad helping feed the hounds. We need to talk about him when you get here."

"Oh?"

"Yeeeaaah. A long talk. It can wait until he's asleep."

Shepard frowned, almost losing her attention from the more important task of driving. "Should I be worried, Garrus?"

"We'll have to talk about it, Jane. Look, I gotta run. Kari's just arrived for a visit. See you soon."

"Ditto. Garrus?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The call ended, leaving Shepard to ponder over Garrus's words. She pressed the accelerator and sped faster to the distant looming mountains just coming into view.

* * *

"Somia, sweetie, could you stop eating my cowl please? You have mountains of chew toys just there that are way better to gnaw on."

Atilius somehow managed to loosen his daughter's grip on his plates and dragged her away from his poor cowl where she'd been chewing ceaselessly.

He got her back on her feet, distracting her with another toy before sighing as her twin, his son Braxus, pulled down an entire shelf of books on himself.

"Brax! Away from there! Spirits sake!"

Atilius quickly caught both children before he put them back into the playpen he had in his office. Sabia was for the first time in months gone out for lunch with friends, leaving Atilius to mind their twins while attempting to get some work done.

Normally he'd have Miri to help with that task but her current absence left Marcus to fend for himself. He loved his kids but spirits help him they were at a very trying age and being twins just meant double the trouble.

He finally sank back in his seat and glanced over at the pen where his toddlers stared at him sadly as if it wasn't a place full of toys and fun but instead a prison.

"Don't look at me like that," he said with a shake of his head. "You knew the score and kept right on misbehaving. No-"

A sharp rap on his door interrupted Atilius before he could continue.

"Enter!" he barked while the twins both quickly turned their attention to the door itself.

"General."

"Hello, Senator. What brings you all this way?" Atilius greeted as he nodded at his guest.

Milius Pragius was a career politician and a long time friend of Marcus. They'd grown up in the same area but had gone on very different paths to find themselves in the positions they currently did. It always amused Marcus that he had somehow ended up so high on the Hierarchy ladder while Milius always seemed to hover a few levels below in some strange sort of holding pattern.

"I've got some news. News you'd most definitely be interested in."

"Oh?"

Milius sank into the seat opposite his old friend. "That bill... the one we've been watching. I've gotten word that a certain someone has been pulling strings and may have moved the debate and vote to the next session."

"Next session? But that's-"

"Today. In the next hour in fact. I'd recommend that whatever you'd planned for your friends, you need to get it in motion. I'll do my best to counter but I doubt I can stop the vote."

Atilius huffed. "Fuck me. Who did this, Milius?"

"You know who, Marcus."

"Fucking Barsis. Spirits sake!"

"I'd call the nephew if I were you. The warning needs to go out."

* * *

"Nice place."

Al-Jilani whistled appreciatively as she stepped inside the deceptively small cottage. Outside it appeared so quaint and small but once inside it was far more roomy than she'd been led to believe.

She immediately took to the tasteful decor, something she imagined Miranda Lawson had been in charge of.

"I'll show you to your room," Miri said politely, her entire demeanor in a careful neutral as she led the way down the cool hallways to the large guest room that would serve as Al-Jilani's base for her time with them.

"So... when will I get to meet the Primarch?"

"Shortly. He's in a meeting in the office at the moment."

Once the bags had been dropped off, Al-Jilani double checked her camera was filming before she followed after Miri back to the main living space.

She arrived just in time to meet the Primarch who was talking lowly to Miranda.

"-happening today. Atilius can't give us any more warning than-"

Victus cut off his sentence the moment he spotted the journalist. He froze in place with a faint scowl on his face as he stared at Al-Jilani.

"It's a honor to finally get to meet you, Primarch Victus. I've heard so much about you."

"Have you now..." he growled back before Miranda coughed pointedly. The turian glanced at his lover before huffing.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us," he added. "Tiberius always likes to meet new people."

"Speaking of it-"

"HIM!" Victus suddenly roared, his face revealing his dislike of Al-Jilani clearly before he smothered it.

"Not _ **it**_ ," Adrien spat out. "Him. And as long as you're in **my** house under **my** roof you will treat **my son** with respect. Are we clear?"

Al-Jilani was stunned. "Understood. I didn't mean it that way. It was just... absentmindedness."

"No. It was worse than that. It's exactly as you view him. I won't tolerate it."

"I of course, apologize unreservedly. It was truly not meant to be derogatory."

Victus opened his mouth to retort when Miri grabbed his hand and gently tugged it. A meaningful look passed between them.

"Accepted," Victus finally said before he tugged Miri close and pressed his mouthplates to her forehead in a gentle kiss. "I've got to go back to the office. Just consider what I said," he rumbled to Miranda.

Victus let go of his human before pushing past the journalist in silence and headed back to his small office just down the hall.

"You'll have to forgive Adrien and his abruptness. He's under a lot of pressure," Miranda said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"I didn't mean what I said. It's just-"

"Habit. A habit you will need to curb around Tiberius. Understand?"

"Of course."

Miranda gave a tight smile. "Well, would you like some tea?"

"That would be great. And... I'd like to have a quiet interview with you at the same time if that's okay."

"I don't see why not."

* * *

"Sappho! I think you need to see this!"

Ori called the turian from where she sat with the children in the living room. She'd earlier taken them out for visit to the nearest shop and had arrived back, to Sappho's surprise, laden with different toys.

Teddy was playing with building bricks, giggling as Oriana would create a tower and then he'd promptly destroy it while Jess was coloring in the picture book she'd gotten.

Titus arrived from the bedroom where she'd been putting together the cot she'd bought for Teddy as the little boy had fallen out of the normal bed the previous night and had scared the turian witless.

"What's the matter?"

Ori nodded at the vid screen with a pensive look on her face.

Sappho took a seat and leaned forward, watching as the news ticker ran. She only half listened as the reporter went through the headlines.

"-debate. The voting is still ongoing but unofficial reports have revealed that the votes are currently 111 to 73 in favour of the proposition. We'd like to remind our viewers that if the bill passes, it will still take at minimum five days to take effect. To discuss this further, we have our political correspon-"

Titus glanced down from the screen as Teddy toddled over and grabbed her arm. She lifted him up, hugging him close as he purred happily.

"Sappho... we've gotta do something," Oriana said softly.

"I know," the turian sighed. "I know."

* * *

Sarah held her young son close to her chest as she watched the proceedings on the screen.

To her right, the older Nimerius was equally as focused only with a deepening scowl on his face.

"Vitius?" the elderly turian finally said to his son who was pacing anxiously back and forth behind the sofa Sarah sat on.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Get your things and prepare the ship to leave."

Sarah frowned. "We can't run from this, Nimerius."

"I will not have you and my grandson treated like criminals!" Nim barked out loudly. "Not while I still live and breathe. Until this sorry situation can be sorted I want you all off world."

"Dad..." Vitius started to say only to stunned into silence by his father getting to his feet and slamming the wall nearest him with a clenched fist.

"I don't want to hear it, Vitius! Now... get your family out of here. There's plenty of credits in your accounts. You need more then you let me know. The penthouse on the Citadel is at your disposal. Just call ahead to let the staff know you're arriving."

Leira rose from her seat at the fine ornate table and gently touched her husband's shoulder.

"Don't get so upset. It's not good for your heart. The doctor said-"

"TO HELL WITH THAT DAMN DOCTOR! I'll be upset if I bloody well please!"

His wife dropped her hands away from him and stood silently as Nimerius calmed before he turned sheepishly to her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I know. Just don't... there's a reason they gave this advice to you, Nim. It wasn't just for fun."

Nimerius gently cupped his wife's cheek with an old wrinkled hand. "I'll be fine. Maybe you should go with them to the Citadel for a few days, eh? Be good for you."

"I don't think I should leave you. Not in your current state."

The old turian smiled. "Don't worry about me. I've got some work to do in the capital. Putting the squeeze on people always relaxes me."

"Nim..." his wife hummed warningly.

He quickly nuzzled her. "You know I love it when you're angry."

"Stop it," she finally laughed before gently slapping his chest.

"Please... get them to the penthouse. Stay with them for a few days and keep their spirits up."

* * *

Atilius watched darkly with Brax sitting quietly on his lap while Sabia was nearby with their daughter in her arms.

They both stared at the screen as the final count was announced.

"-to 89. The motion has passed."

The loud round of applause was galling to Atilius who growled lowly in his throat. His young son peered up before he nuzzled his father's cheek in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Thank you, baby," Marcus sighed as he responded in kind.

Sabia gently rocked Somia back and forth. "This is bad, Marcus," she said quietly to her husband.

"Don't I know it."

"Victus?"

"Knows. Spirits... he knows. I can't imagine what he's thinking right now."

Sabia reached down awkwardly and grabbed her bag. "Only way to find out is to get over there. Come on. We need to figure this out and fast."

Atilius turned off the vid screen, picked Braxius and set about shutting down his office before following his wife.

* * *

"Have you seen the news?" Garrus eagerly asked.

Shepard wasn't expecting that as her greeting when she stepped inside her home.

"No. Anything I should be aware of?"

Garrus shook his head. "We're not taking Gaius back to Cipritine for awhile."

"Oh?" Jane queried as she dumped her bags in the hall.

"They voted to create the camps."

Shepard blinked. "You're joking right?"

"No. Final count was a few minutes ago. 211 to 89."

"Jesus, Garrus! That means... oh god."

Shepard followed Garrus to the living room where Avitius and Kari sat glumly as they watched what was happening in the Senate.

"When does this come into effect?" Jane asked.

Avitius shrugged. "At minimum five days. Five days before this madness. I can't believe this has actually happened."

"What does this mean for me and Gaius? Can this affect us up here?"

Avitus shook his head. "No. You're both members of our clan. They'd have to ask permission of the clan-heads before making any move on you."

"What about Miri and Tiberius? About the others down south?"

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck. "They'll have to go."

"To camps, Garrus! Camps! They're going to round up families and put them into glorified prisons!"

"Spirits help us all," Kari said softly before she turned her gaze back to the screen and the joyous celebrations of the victorious senators.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A Not Very Gilded Cage

"Admiral Reed," General Virox greeted in the harsh daylight of another beautiful Cipritine morning.

His human counterpart was gazing out across the city-scape with eyes clearly focused on the more recent and deeply troubling developments.

It was four days since the vote, since the turian Senate had decided that for their own "protection" the hybrids had to be cloistered together. Ghettos the humans called it. On this fifth day before the vote went into effect, the final touches were being made to the high boundary fencing that now cut off the selected neighborhood that would hold them.

"Virox," Reed replied quietly.

"I hope... I trust you know that I disagree with what the Senate approved."

"And I hope you realize that the Alliance is viewing this dimly. Prime Minister Stone is not a happy man."

"I imagine not. The roles reversed I would feel the same. But this is unfortunately outside our remit."

Reed snorted. "I hope your Primarch knows what he's doing. Anyway... let's get back to this salarian business."

* * *

"Mornin', Miss Al-Jilani!" Tib squeaked as he bundled into the kitchen in his usual high spirits.

With breakfast already laid out, he managed to pull himself onto his chair before his father could reach him to help and immediately started scoffing the food.

Al-Jilani found herself quite fond of the little boy. Tiberius was perpetually happy, always full of smiles and laughter. Not what she'd expected at all.

The first day had been extremely difficult. Primarch Victus was intensely upset over the news from the Senate and had kept Tiberius close to his side as if fearing that leaving the child go would cause the boy to disappear from his grasp.

So for that day Miranda introduced her to their small home and took her on wonderful walks around the neighborhood.

It was very lovely and she could see exactly why Miranda preferred this place to the home in the capital – a place that was undergoing refurbishment according to the dark-haired human when questioned on it.

The second day she'd finally gotten to meet Tiberius face to face.

He'd been painfully shy, hiding behind his father's leg while peering at her. Miranda confided that while Tib loved meeting new people and chatted no end, the introductions were always the tough part. Al-Jilani picked up the implication that the little boy had been burned more than once by strangers not being quite accepting of him.

By midday however, he was bounding around and peppering her with questions about where she was from and what she did and if she had kids of her own. When he discovered that she had an asari daughter, Tib immediately wanted to know everything about her and whether Al-Jilani would bring her to Cipritine so they could be friends.

By the third day, she found she'd stopped thinking of him as a hybrid. She stopped seeing the hands and feet or the oval eyes that seemed odd on a turian. Instead she saw Tiberius, a little boy nearly three years old who favorite color was green and liked to feed the strange turian version of birds that visited the back-garden of his home. Tiberius who would sit quietly with his father and read books or help his mother bake cookies in the kitchen. Tib who had a nightmare that very night and arrived crying to the living room where they were relaxing to seek comfort from his parents.

On the fourth day, the fear had really set in. The Primarch and Miranda had been very careful to keep their own reservations of what was coming from Tiberius but on that day the notice had arrived.

A neat letter printed with Miranda's name on it and marked as an official communication from the government. Starkly written on the bland paper was the time and date for their separation. Victus would not be going with them into the ghetto although Al-Jilani had heard the frequent and passionate arguments at night about that topic when the couple believed themselves alone. The Primarch didn't want to let them go without him but Miranda was resolute. He was needed outside the cage while she was more than capable to caring for Tib within.

Now it was the morning of the fifth day, the last day for this family she'd come to know and appreciate in her own way.

Victus was gloomy, eating only small portions of breakfast while he spent most of his time watching Tiberius in his happy-go-lucky way as if trying to commit it all to memory. Miranda was far better at controlling her emotions and kept up a strong facade.

"So... what is the plan for today?" Al-Jilani asked quietly.

Victus replied sharply, "Tiberius is coming with me to the office for the whole day. We'll be back in time for dinner tonight."

"And I've packing to get done," Miranda added, a look passing between her and the Primarch that was almost heartbreaking.

"Well," Al-Jilani said carefully, "I'll do a bit of sightseeing. Think I'll make a run into the city. Take in the sights."

* * *

Sappho Titus burst into Atilius's office almost immediately after the turian had opened it that morning.

"Nice to see you too, Titus," Marcus greeted drolly as the female strode in without even a hello.

"What news?"

"No movement since last night. Still putting pressure on. What about you? Any luck?"

Sappho collapsed into a chair. "Nothing. Having another shot at it today."

"Did you get your charges off world yesterday like you planned?"

Titus thought of Oriana who was still traveling homewards with two children in tow. Shortly after the passing of the bill, Ori had contacted her folks informing them that she was returning with two children who needed shelter. She'd gone to visit Miri, letting her know that she was helping Sappho out by getting Jess and Teddy away from Palaven and that she wanted to take Tiberius too. Her sister had politely but firmly rejected that idea which caused a rift between the sisters. Sappho had patiently listened that night as Ori complained to the point of tears about wanting to get her nephew to safety but Miri not being cooperative. Eventually the sisters reconciled and Ori was forced to accept that while she disagreed with Miri's decision, she could respect why she was going that route.

Oriana spent the next night with Sappho – telling Miranda she was preparing Jess and Teddy to spend extended time with her – before their departure the next day.

Now they were gone, well on their way to Ori's home far away from Palaven and the Hierarchy.

"They're good," Sappho finally replied thoughtfully to Atilius. "Should be at their destination by late tonight."

Atilius gave her a tight smile. "Good."

Both turians were astounded when the office door reopened and another stepped in, flanked by bodyguards.

"Good morning, Crassus," Atilius said as he rose from his seat. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nimerius Crassus was still a formidable presence, even with the walking stick he used to help on the odd occasion when his bad knee acted up.

"I'm more glad to see the pair of you in the same place. Take your seats! We have much to discuss."

* * *

"I got you!" Garrus laughed as he tickled his son who was in peels of laughter while he tried to escape his father's grasp.

Gaius was hoisted up into the air as his father said, "Rawwwwr!" before he nuzzled the giggling little boy.

"Now... go on. Get your room tidy," Garrus added as he put his son back on his feet.

Jane watched her boys from the kitchen, enjoying seeing her family at ease. Garrus arrived back at the counter and took a sip of his coffee that rested there.

"We need to talk over what happened," Jane said softly to her husband.

"You mean the fact he nearly took down the entire Sanctum and then had that weirdo Kadisa knows that an interest in him?"

Jane frowned. "... Sam."

"Huh?"

"His name is Sam."

Garrus blinked. "Do I want this conversation to go any further?"

"No but it has to."

Garrus pulled up a seat. "How do you know his name is Sam?"

"I'm going to need you to take this seriously, Garrus."

"I am! Who is he?"

"My father."

The turian froze mid sip of his coffee. He carefully lowered the cup and placed it back on the counter.

"That was unexpected."

Jane rubbed her face before moving her fingers in gentle circles at her temples to ease the pressure.

"He... god, how do I explain this... Sam Shepard is my father."

"How is that turian your father?"

"He isn't always turian. He isn't always human. He can be whatever he needs to be."

Garrus shook his head. "Jane, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not crazy, Garrus! Look... come with me to the Sanctum."

The turian peered at her suspiciously. "And what will that prove?"

"Come with me. Meet him. Please?"

Garrus swallowed. "I've got to go south. With this madness going on, the office is being inundated with requests. Sil can't keep up. When I get back I'll go... but do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go see the doctor. Get checked out."

Shepard glared at him before finally nodding. "Fine. If that will help you understand."

"More soothe my fears that my wife is losing her mind."

Jane let out a gasp of indignation before throwing a towel at Garrus who dodged the attack.

* * *

Al-Jilani looked over the high fence and thick concrete bases that enclosed the entire city block.

She climbed up to get a better view of where she was going to be spending a significant amount of time.

The buildings didn't look the best. Gaping holes existed in the tall terraces in the immediate field of view. The workers within didn't seem too concerned with the condition of the homes as they set up large tents – clearly canteens from the cooking equipment being ferried in.

"Ma'am! Could you please step back from the barrier."

Al-Jilani nearly jumped out of her skin as the turian guard barked at her.

"Sorry!" she laughed as she got off the concrete base and stepped away from it. "Just taking a look."

"Ma'am, this is a restricted area. You need to leave."

"Yep. No problem. Just leaving," Al-Jilani said as she quickly rushed back to her car, hoping that he didn't notice the floating camera she'd sent to take a wider view further down the line.

She drove far enough away to be out of sight of the patrol before she stopped and waited. Thankfully, her camera managed to reach her new spot undamaged. She quickly bundled it back into the car and headed back.

* * *

Garrus gave Gaius a big hug as the snow fell around them.

"You behave for your mom, okay?"

"I will."

"And you remember what I said?"

Gaius nodded. "Yeah!"

"Good." Garrus pressed a kiss on his son's cheek. "I'll see you soon, baby."

Gaius was reluctant to leave his father's side but padded over to his mother with a little encouragement.

Avitus hugged Garrus in turn. "Be careful down there. I can only imagine how volatile it's going to get in the city."

"Don't worry. Can you do me a favor, Dad?"

"Sure."

Garrus leaned forward and whispered, "Watch Jane for me."

Avitus frowned. "What?"

"I just... I'm a little worried about her. Keep an eye on her for me," his son added in a low whisper.

"Anything I should be paying attention for?"

"Just look for any odd behaviors. It's probably nothing but I'd prefer to make sure."

Avitus shrugged. "I'll keep an eye on things, Garrus."

"Thanks, Dad."

Avitus stepped away and let Jane embrace Garrus.

"Good luck. Wish I could go with you."

Garrus smiled warmly. "Well, you can but I think the little bird would prefer some time with his mom."

"Don't take risks."

"Oh ruin all my fun why don't you."

Jane nuzzled him. "That's my job, you know!"

"Ha! I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Where we going?" Tiberius asked his mother the next morning as Miranda dragged their bags into the car while Victus anxiously hovered nearby.

"We're going to this camp for awhile. It'll be a big adventure."

"Oh." Tib replied before he peered up at his father. "What will we do there, Dadda?"

Victus reached down and picked up his son, cuddling him close to his chest.

"You and your mom are going to have fun. Lots of fun."

"Aren't you coming too?"

Victus nuzzled Tib, desperately keeping his emotions under control before he replied, "I can't, baby. At least not right now."

"Oh..."

Miranda carefully nodded at Victus once the car was packed. "It's time, Adrien."

He squeezed his son tighter. "You be good, okay?"

"I will."

Adrien nuzzled Tib's small face desperately, not wanting to release his son when Miri came to pry the child from his arms and secure him in the car seat.

Once done, Miri and Victus faced each other.

"I... I'd like to come with you. Say goodbye at the gate," he said quietly.

Miranda shook her head. "This is hard enough, Adrien, then to have to walk away from you into that place," she replied softly.

Victus bundled her up into his arms. "Please... let's forget this idea! We can get a ship and disappear!"

Miranda gently pulled his face down to hers before kissing him softly.

"This is about more than us, Adrien. It's about showing the people that they've nothing to fear. We're not escaping from their laws. That we're governed by the same."

Victus pressed his forehead to hers. "Spirits... I can't..."

"It's going to be okay. I'll ring every night. You'll still read Tib his bedtime stories."

Miranda pulled away and gently pressed kisses to Victus's right hand that she held in a tight grip before she let go and stepped to the driver's side car.

"I love you," Victus said quietly.

"I love you too. We both do. See you soon," Miri replied before she slipped in and drove away.

* * *

Al-Jilani was waiting for them when they arrived.

The gate was full of people, all carrying their belongings in bags while kids hovered beside them uncertainly.

Miranda parked her car before getting the journalist to help her with the bags and getting Tib free from the vehicle. They got into line, sweating in the morning sun as the queue slowly moved forward.

Once at the top of the line, Miranda had to give her details and that of Tib's who was bewildered by everything and clung to his mother tightly.

"Block D, Apartment 6," the turian cleric barked.

"No keys?" Miri asked when he offered her nothing but the address.

"That will be later. This was kind of rushed. Just shove some furniture in front of the door if you're concerned. There'll be construction going on for a few months at least."

Miri shook her head, muttering as she walked into the camp, "That's comforting."

This section of the city was still heavily damaged from the Reaper war years previously. As such it was empty – a fact that made it suitable for the camp that needed to constructed rapidly following the Senate's decision.

As such, most of the buildings were still in disarray. The construction workers had done what they could although they had to focus most of their efforts on the confining fences that encompassed the area.

The tall brick terraces with their still shattered windows – some with large holes in sections – were all marked in both turian and Alliance basic languages.

Miri quickly located Block D and led the way up the shaky wooden stairs that appeared new but hastily added to the building.

Apartment 6 sat right on the very top with the roof slanting the ceiling above their heads. A large skylight minus glass was set there while the front wall had the window completely removed, leaving a gap larger than what was originally set there. There was a small kitchen with no power so useless to them while at least the bathroom worked. The bedrooms were missing, the roof having collapsed entirely there. Instead beds were placed in the living room.

"Well, this is cosy," Miranda said as cheerily as possible while Tib just clutched his teddy bear tighter to his chest.

"I don't like it," he murmured. "Can we go home?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Making The Best Of It

"So this is the game," Miri said to Tib who was still not pleased about this place he found himself in. "We're going to look for these," she said while holding up a long building nail. "Now you find anything like this, you call me or Al-Jilani."

"Khalisah," came the voice beside her.

Miri turned her attention to the journalist who shrugged. "I think you can call me by my first name at this stage."

"Alright. You hear that, Tib? You call for me or Khalisah once you find one and we'll collect it."

Tib nodded and got to work.

Miranda stared up at the hole in the roof. "That's our first task. Get that sealed up," she mused before she went to one of the bed and ripped the strangely shaped large headboard off.

"This looks large enough. Just need something to cover."

Al-Jilani quickly jumped in. "What would work?"

"Any large plastic covering. We just need to waterproof it in case we get a shower."

"I thought that was pretty rare during this time of year."

Miri glanced at Al-Jilani. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepared. From the sounds of it, they're planning on keeping us here for some time and with the amount of homes needing repair I don't have confidence of having this fixed any time soon. Hell, we've barely got power as it is."

Before Al-Jilani could press the issue, Tib shouted eagerly from the small kitchen.

"MOMMY! I FOUND TWO!"

"That's great, Tib. On my way!"

* * *

By the time night fell on their first day, Miranda and Al-Jilani had repaired as much as possible of both the gap in the roof and the one in the front wall. Not perfectly which the breeze that came inside in gusts testified to.

"I should have brought blankets," Miri cursed. "I just... damn it."

Tiberius shivered in his small bed which barely fitted him. Miranda took the thin blanket that been appropriated to her bed and covered over her little boy and his meager one.

"I'll get you a hot water bottle," she soothed Tiberius. "It'll make you feel loads better."

"I don't like it here," Tib squeaked. "Why can't we go home?"

Miranda sighed before kneeling down beside where he was curled up on the bed.

"You see, just for the moment and it won't be for very long, the people who your daddy works for wants to keep us in one place. So they decided that this was the best place to put us."

"But it's cold! And scary!"

"I can fix that," Miri said as cheerfully as possible before she boiled the small kettle they had and filled up one of the hot water bottles she had the presence of mind to purchase before entering the camp.

"Now... feel better?" she asked after putting the bottle under the blankets piled on Tib.

"Sorta. Still scary."

Miri smiled. "I'm right here, baby. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

Tiberius eventually passed out, the hot water bottle helping in that task.

Miranda sat on her own single bed as she used her light coat to cover her. Al-Jilani brought her some tea, the only thing they could make hot in the apartment.

"This... this is madness," she said quietly after handing over the cup and sitting beside Miri on the bed.

"Temporary. Just temporary."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Adrien."

Al-Jilani took in the resolute look on Miri's face.

"You really believe he'll sort this out."

"I know him. I... I trust him. Completely. And you've no idea how long it took to reach that in our relationship."

Miri turned her head slightly and gave Al-Jilani a slight smile.

"He'll sort this out. I know it."

* * *

"Get in," Victus growled to Garrus who stepped inside, wary of the clearly disgruntled Primarch.

He followed the noise to the living room, finding it full of people he knew with tables roughly shoved together and covered with papers and data-pads.

Garrus said his hellos to Atilius, Titus, Nimerius Crassus who stood alongside Senators Pragius and Akkius.

Heavy smoke lingered in the air with nearly overflowing ashtrays on the tables while Victus's drinks cabinet was wide open and clearly had been dipped into.

"Well..." Victus said as he arrived after Garrus, "... where were we?"

"Figuring out who we need to squeeze," Titus huffed.

Atilius shook his head. "See, I disagree. I think we need to prove that the kids are no real threat!"

"Oh and how the fuck are we going to do that in a reasonable time-frame, Marcus!" Sappho barked back.

"I dunno but dismissing the idea out of hand doesn't fucking help, Titus!"

Crassus got to his feet and stamped his walking stick down hard.

"SHUT UP! The pair of you!"

Nim pointed at Atilius. "I like your idea but requires too much time."

Sappho was next in the firing line. "Your idea is good but leaves us open to repercussions."

"So we need a plan that covers what?" Pragius asked the old turian.

Nimerius walked slowly forward.

"What we need is an idea that accounts for what we want which is the dissolution of these abominations on our world and also allows for the fear the people have."

Sappho snorted. "Why should we? I mean surely-"

"Because they've got reason to be!" Nimerius snapped, interrupting Titus before she could finish her sentence.

"How this got this damn far in the first place is that not one of us took into account the real justifiable fear of the turian people. They're allowed to be afraid of this situation."

Before the rest could argue, Victus spoke – his words carrying the weight of his own current emotional turmoil.

* * *

"I agree with Nimerius. For too long we turned a deaf ear to the fears of those around us. Too content to label them as fear-mongers or as a minority that will come around in time."

Everyone focused their attention on Victus as he spoke methodically and with care.

"I'm as guilty of this as anyone is and it's only now that I see what Miri was trying so hard to make me understand without quite forcing the knowledge on me."

"And what was that?" Nimerius asked.

"That people have the right to be afraid. That they have the right to have those fears confronted and eased. These camps were not born out of nothing and they at the moment serve a purpose to ease our people of fear. And that's what we need to replace these with. We need a way of honoring what our people think and feel while respecting the rights of those within the camps."

Garrus broke the silence that fell. "You're right, Victus. Now... how do we do that?"

"I don't know. But I know that I won't be sleeping tonight until I come up with something."

* * *

The days seemed so long.

By the end of that first week, Al-Jilani felt like it had actually been months. Everyday turned into a monotony of fetching food from the canteen, attempting to fix the myriad problems that showed up in the building to arguing with the construction workers about how urgent their needs were in comparison to the many other families in similar or worse situations.

Miranda always kept positive, keeping Tib distracted with games and activities from the nightmare that had become their new life.

The one bright spot was the twice daily visit by Victus; once in the morning and once in the evening, often bringing breakfast and dinner with him so he could still enjoy being with his family even if only for a short hour or so.

Miranda refused to let him see the apartment. Instead they'd meet at the canteen at the long rows of rickety tables and benches.

At one point, Victus pulled Al-Jilani aside and asked her to answer him honestly on the conditions they were living in.

"Just about livable."

The Primarch stared at her intently. "Just about?"

"We could use more blankets. Warmer ones definitely."

Victus quickly grabbed his omnitool and started a list. "What else?"

The next day a large delivery of the things she'd mentioned arrived. Not just for them but for everyone in the camp. Al-Jilani kept her mouth shut over who sent the goods even as Miranda beamed about the better conditions that surely meant things were looking up.

* * *

By the second week, people started getting sick.

Humans mostly. Sputtering coughs and runny noses. Al-Jilani had been surprised at how cold it got at night, especially considering the heat during the day. The new blankets helped but sickness had been starting to take hold days before they arrived.

Miranda, with her modicum of medical training, soon became the go to person for help. By midweek she was barely sleeping as people called at every hour of the day and night looking for her advice and seeking her to check on their loved ones.

Miri for her part managed to get some medical supplies from the security teams that patrolled the exterior and did everything she could to help.

"You're running yourself into the ground," Al-Jilani finally pressed Miri at the end of that second week.

"Nearly there. The cases have petered off. Did you see the work done on Block C? Fingers crossed we'll be next. Be good to get some proper heating in here and those holes actually fixed."

Al-Jilani frowned. "Miranda... you need to talk to Victus about this. This entire place should be condemned, not repaired."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He'll just do something rash. Adrien needs to figure out the solution first. He can't run roughshod over the Senate. This has to come from consensus otherwise... otherwise this will never be fixed. This situation will always be a threat only one pushed further down the line."

She smiled at Al-Jilani, the black bags under her eyes telling of her tiredness.

"Adrien will find an answer. You'll see."

* * *

Sappho browsed over the datapad in front of her.

"This is the final wording?"

Pragius huffed. "Damn right. We've made it as neutral as possible, giving ample room for both sides of the divide to maneuver on this."

"So basically we're proposing a registration. A master list of hybrids, their families and their home addresses in the Hierarchy with some stricter conditions than normal."

"Yep," Atilius replied, weariness of the long nights he'd spent on this all over his face. "I've talked to almost every damn senator in the whole place and what they want is security. When pressed, they stated that knowing who and where the hybrids are was a prime factor in how they voted the last time. This addresses that."

Titus skimmed over the entire proposal. "Short."

"Short and sweet."

She glanced up at Pragius. "What do you need from me?"

"We've got the bill. Akkius and I have put it on the proposal list but can't get it scheduled until next week. Now... now we push. We've gotta hit every senator that we can with this before it goes to the floor. Go over every concern they may have personally."

Titus nodded. "Gotcha. What about Victus?"

"He'll do his best but can't be too forceful on it. People know how invested he is in this. It could backfire spectacularly if he got too personally involved."

* * *

Al-Jilani woke up in the middle of night to a noise she hadn't heard in months, in years even.

The pattering of rain as it hit the roof and the telltale splatter of water as it poured into the apartment.

She snapped upright in the bed and found Miri already awake. The floor was flooded with water as streams poured through gaps in their hasty repair to the skylight. Miranda was busy putting containers down to catch the constant flow in an attempt to stop it getting worse while she'd pushed Tib's bed with the child inside to the dry floor of the kitchen. She'd given Tiberius her blankets again while she battled the rain.

"Don't get up!" Miranda said quickly to Al-Jilani. "No point in both of us being soaking wet!"

"But-"

"Just don't. I woke up too late and couldn't save the bags," Miri said while she pointed at the luggage they all lived out of. Their clothes was soaking wet.

"Damn it," Al-Jilani hissed.

"I know. Stay in that dry patch. I'll sort this out."

* * *

When morning finally arrived, the rain was replaced by the more familiar heat and bright light.

They hung all of their clothes up wherever they could find the space while the floor dried relatively quickly.

Miri had to abandon her soaking wet clothes entirely and instead sat on the driest chair wrapped in blankets.

Just as Tib toddled over with a cup of lukewarm tea for his mother in an attempt to get some warmth back in to her, Miri let out a terribly harsh and barking cough.

"Mommy! You're sick!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The Most Important Things

Miranda was pale.

Ghostly white in fact which seemed so out of place considering how healthy she'd been just a few hours before.

Al-Jilani had persuaded her to rest up and quickly piled every dry blanket they had on her in an effort to get her warmed up again.

She thought it was working until an hour later and Miri had progressed from coughing and sneezing to full on vomiting.

Tiberius was distraught, something which Al-Jilani found very difficult to deal with. He alternated between sobbing his heart out to asking what he could do to help his mom get better.

While Miri was still capable of talking, she cuddled him close and asked him to read to her. So that's what he did. He sat beside her on the bed and would read his alphabet books, reciting his mother's native tongue and his father's in sequence.

By lunchtime, Al-Jilani checked Miri's vitals and was slightly concerned by the irregularity of them. She gave a reassuring cuddle to Tib, told him to stay with his mother and not move from the bed before she headed out in search of a medic to make sense of it all.

* * *

Victus paced in his office. It was lunchtime but he wasn't hungry. He'd barely eaten in fact since Miri and Tib had gone to the camp weeks ago now. This morning was the first time since they went that he didn't have breakfast with them as Miranda had messaged him earlier explaining that they wouldn't make it.

Now he was so damn tense without that fleeting contact he enjoyed so much having with his family. He was just counting down the hours till dinner when he could go back.

"Victus?"

Adrien lifted his head as Garrus poked his own around the door.

"Free?"

"Sure. Come on in."

Garrus slipped inside carrying a number of data-pads in his arms.

"What's all this?" Adrien queried lightly as the other turian dumped them unceremoniously on the desk.

"Dockets, dockets and dockets. And... maybe a few bits that might help."

"Oh?"

Garrus picked a couple of specific pads from the pile. "Take a look."

Victus skimmed over the info quickly.

"Not seeing what you mean. Just seems to be some relativity decent projects in the outer provinces."

Garrus sighed. "That's the price, Victus."

"Price?"

"For the support of four senators."

Victus blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The projects are sound. Have good solid foundations in helping the people out there," Garrus quickly clarified. "But they haven't been signed off because of the dicking around that's been going on in chambers. I went to these guys and went through the proposal we're putting on the table next week. Asked what it would take for them to support it... and they gave me those."

Victus huffed. "I can't approve these, Vakarian. You know that."

"I know. Buuuuut I was wondering if a certain Crassus who you happen to know quite well might take up the batton. Especially considering his personal interest in seeing that proposal pass."

Adrien chuckled. "Spirits. You're quite crafty, Garrus. Just like your old man."

* * *

"Hmm. She's sick alright. I'll give her this booster for now. If she's still this ill tomorrow, we'll have to consider getting her to hospital," murmured the turian medic from the security detail Al-Jilani found.

Tiberius watched him carefully, whimpering when he saw the turian inject his mother with something. When the medic backed away from the bed, Tib scrambled back up and clung to his unconscious mother.

"Can't you take her now?" Al-Jilani pressed him.

"Sorry. We caught some smugglers bringing in banned materials this morning. Because of that, they've shut down any traffic in and out for the rest of today."

"Really?"

"Yep. No ones going anywhere today. Complete shutdown bar essential personnel. I'll mark in this however and note she may need to taken to the nearest hospital tomorrow. Keep her warm and hydrated."

He left shortly afterwards, leaving behind an auto-injector to use last thing before bed.

Ali-Jilani tried her best to encourage Tiberius to come with her to the canteen for the walk and to pick up food but he steadfastly refused to move.

He only wanted his mother and was not moving for anyone.

"Okay... you stay here. Don't touch anything. Just stay on the bed with your mom. I'll be back in a few minutes. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

Tib shook his head before burying it in the blanket. Al-Jilani rubbed his back soothing.

"I'll get a surprise then. See you in a few minutes."

* * *

Crassus had no problem with picking up the tab to Victus's relief.

"This is more my field anyway," he joked with the Primarch.

"I'm grateful, Nimerius. Not just because of what this means for the bill but the fact these are such good causes in their own right."

"Bah. Save your thanks. I've more credits then I'd ever use. Better to spend it than leave it do nothing but build interest. I'm surprised they didn't put these forward to the foundation."

Victus smirked. "You underestimate the kudos you get for getting funding for things like this as a politician. With a foundation, you share partial credit in most cases."

"Heh. I'm sure the credits can find their way anonymously to the groups in need. Tell the senators that they'll have their money but I need them to contact me directly to sort out the details before any of it can be released."

"Will do. Thanks, Nimerius."

Victus ended the call and beamed at Garrus who sat opposite him. "Well... you got your answer."

"I did. That's four more votes secured."

Adrien glanced at the time. " What about the others? What are we looking at in terms of numbers?"

"Titus has persuaded at least ten already. She's like some sort of machine."

The Primarch burst out laughing. "Are we sure she persuaded and not terrified into compliance?"

"No idea," Garrus chuckled. "Atilius has, the last time I chatted to Sabia, gotten at least four yes's and three maybe's."

"Ah good. Just another hundred or so to work on." Victus glanced at the time. "I'm afraid I need to cut this short."

"Oh?"

"I've gotta pick up some food and head over to the camps."

Garrus smiled. "Tell Miri and Tib I said hello."

* * *

Tiberius felt his mother shiver even under all the blankets she had on. She gave strange gasping breaths, enough to frighten the little boy enough to try and wake her.

Al-Jilani had brought some food back before being called away by their neighbors whose daughter was also sick. She'd taken Miri's small bag with her – Miranda had talked her through what she needed to look for in regards to the most common disease running rampant through the camp and how to treat it.

Miri coughed and hacked so hard that Tib panicked. He had to find help! Tiberius grabbed his teddy bear, asked the stuffed toy to take care of his mother before he placing it on the bed next to her. Tib left it and rushed to the door, struggling before he managed to get it open and went outside.

Tiberius hovered anxiously at the top of the creaky old stairs before working up enough courage to slide down on his butt like his mother had shown him before.

Once on the ground floor, Tib ran out into the large common area near the large tents that they got their food at. The smell of the stew that was served most evenings hit his nose. If they were making that then his daddy had to be here he thought. Tib ran like his life depended on it for the entrance-way.

* * *

Victus had arrived only a few minutes before with a bag full of dinner he'd picked up along the way only to find his way blocked by the security teams that patrolled the outer fencing.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Primarch, I can't let you inside," the security guard repeated. "You'll have to come back tomorrow. No one is getting in or out tonight."

Just as he was about to press further, he heard his son screaming for him.

"DADDY!"

Victus dropped the bag to the ground and leapt up on the nearest fence to see his small child better.

Tiberius was running as fast as he could up the slightly steep hill that led to the fortified entrance.

"TIB! I'm here!"

His toddler gasped for breath, sobbing almost incomprehensibly as he tried to push past the guards to his father.

One attempted to shove him back only to find himself pushed hard by the Primarch.

"Any of you touch my son and you'll regret it," Victus growled before he picked up Tiberius. "Baby, what's wrong?!"

"Mommy really sick! I think she's dying! I don't want her to die!" he gasped.

Victus quickly cuddled him close. "Your mom's not dying today, baby."

He pushed past the security team who didn't try to prevent his passing by and who stood back and watched as the Primarch strode in to the camps.

"Baby, which one is your building?" he asked the weeping child in his arms as he reached the buildings. Tiberius pointed at the one with a large letter painted on it. "Okay. Do you remember where your apartment is in here?"

"Top! At the top."

Victus rushed inside, taking the stairs four steps at a time while ignoring how damn shaky and insecure it was. By the time he reached the top, Tiberius had calmed enough that his father let him back on his feet.

Victus shoved the door open and burst in to the apartment.

"Miri?! Miri!"

Miranda was too pale with breathing shallow and labored. Victus looked around and was horrified by the state of where they lived. The roof was practically falling in and they were crushed together in this tiny room. No wonder Miri never let him up here.

"Tib, where's Al-Jilani?"

"She went out. Someone came to the door and she had to help."

Victus huffed. "Right."

He set about wrapping Miranda up tight in the blankets, preparing her for the trip out of this place. He'd just finished when Al-Jilani herself arrived back, attracted by all the commotion.

"Primarch?"

"I'm getting Miri out of here and to a hospital. I'll be bringing Tib with me. If you could pack up their belongings while I'm gone it'll be very much appreciated."

Al-Jilani stuttered. "Sure. Just... I think Miranda would disagree with being removed from here."

"She's not getting a choice in the matter. Tib?"

His son rush forward.

"Hop on my back, baby," Victus hummed as he knelt down near the bed. His son scrambled up and sat half in his father's cowl.

Victus stood back up and bundled the unconscious Miranda in his arms. "I'll be back later for their things."

Al-Jilani shook her head. "Don't. I can get it back to your home. Let me know how it goes at the hospital."

Victus nodded his agreement even as he pushed past and out of the apartment.

"Hold on, baby," he hummed as he set off down the stairs and finally out of the building itself.

The security team was still there at gate when he arrived back but none made any attempt to stop him leaving, a fact he put down to how sick Miranda looked and how angry he was.

* * *

Victus doubted he'd ever had driven as recklessly as he had for those ten minutes it took to reach the nearest hospital. After coming to a near screeching halt – quite a feat considering the model of air-car he drove – Victus had somehow managed to get both the unconscious Miranda and the scared Tiberius out of the car and into the hospital within less than a minute.

Which is how he now found himself sitting in the waiting room with his son holding on to him with a death-grip while the doctors were busy with Miranda in the room opposite.

Victus wasn't as fearful as he had been due to the fact Miri had finally woken up as she was laid on the trolley. She didn't say anything comprehensible but being awake was better than not.

"Primarch?"

Victus looked up at the doctor who arrived to the front of where he sat.

"Yes? How is Miri?"

The turian smiled warmly. "She's quite a bit better. Once we figured out what was going on, it was actually a simple enough fix. You'll be able to visit her shortly."

"What was going on? Anything I should be concerned about?"

The doctor tilted his head. "You... don't know? Heh. You might want to take a seat."

* * *

Miranda blearily opened her eyes.

She felt so tired. Her brain hurt, her body hurt, everywhere hurt. And she clearly wasn't in the same place she remembered being in.

Miri attempted to lift herself upright only to give up with exhaustion.

"One second."

She glanced to her right as Victus, who she hadn't noticed being there, got up from his seat and helped her to sit up with pillows to prop her back.

"Thank you," she sighed before she spotted Tiberius curled up in blankets on some seats pushed together.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," she sighed. "What happened?"

Victus gave a tight smile. "You got sick."

"That damn cold that ran through the camp!" she hissed. "I should have rested more. Just ran myself down."

Adrien leaned back against the bed and started to play with her hand. "That's part of it alright."

"Part?"

"Well something else definitely played a part in how sick you got."

Miranda sighed. "My brain isn't working. You might need to just tell me."

Victus laughed before he gently moved her hand and placed it carefully over her abdomen. Once there he rested his own on top of hers.

Miri frowned and stared at it. "What?" She turned her surprised gaze to Victus who gave her a bright smile.

"Really?" she gushed, nearly crying when Victus nodded.


	37. Chapter 37

**Shorter chapter as this is brief stopping point between larger ones! Thanks for all review, favs, follows, etc! Much appreciated! :)**

* * *

Chapter 37

A Bright Spot In The Dark

"Victus!"

Garrus jogged down the long hall, dodging through medical staff and patients to reach the Primarch who had stopped just before a junction with Tib fast asleep while resting half over his father's shoulder.

"Ssssh," Adrien said softly as he maneuvered Tiberius down into a cradle against his chest.

"How is that kid still asleep? The place is packed!"

"Tib has the good fortune of being practically impossible to wake up. I'm more concerned about you. It's very late."

"Got your message. How's Miranda?"

Victus motioned his head to the right. "Come with me. Just heading back to the room."

* * *

Garrus was surprised to find the room door that arrived at guarded by two Sec officers who both looked slightly embarrassed to be there. Not that Victus cared. He greeted them both by name before heading inside with Garrus at his heels.

Miranda was curled up asleep on the only bed within the room. She somehow managed to get comfortable even with the many wires and monitors that covered her skin and surrounded the bed.

Victus gently rested Tib down on the spot beside her, smiling as Miri, even in sleep, reached out and pulled the boy into a cuddle.

The Primarch covered them both with a light blanket before he led Garrus to a small table set at the other end of the room which had a number of cups along with a hot water dispenser and variety of drinks.

"So... what the hell happened?" Garrus asked, his voice low while he accepted the tea that Victus offered him. "I mean is she okay? Was it the conditions in the camp that caused this? If so we could use it to-"

"Miri is pregnant."

Garrus's jaw dropped. "Wow."

Victus bit back the broad smile that threatened to spread across his face. "I know. Two and a half months along in fact. It's a boy. Another little boy," he added with a sigh.

"You knew?"

"Nope. That's an even odder story. Neither of us knew."

Garrus frowned. "How could you both not know?!"

* * *

Victus leaned back in his chair, letting the back of it take his weight while he lounged.

"Miri is, or was, on contraceptives. Some odd little chip that her doctor installed a year or so ago. We didn't plan on expanding the family just yet, especially with all the madness going on currently. Because of the device, Miranda didn't have that cycle human females go through."

"So how did she get pregnant?"

Victus chuckled. "The nanites turned it off."

"You're kidding, right?"

The Primarch shook his head. "Jack was here a few hours ago to see what was going on. He explained it to me as best he could. Basically, the nanites were getting... healthy amounts of my DNA but couldn't figure out why Miri's body wasn't producing what they needed to complete the deal as it were. They'd apparently had a lot of trouble restarting her reproductive systems when they had initially activated following the Crucible burst so they turned their attentions there. It was three months ago that they discovered the chip and immediately switched it off."

Garrus huffed. "Holy crap."

"Indeed. Since we didn't have a clue what was actually going on, Miri and I continued like normal and pretty much got pregnant in the first cycle after that. With everything that's happened recently, we both missed signs that should have alerted us to the fact something had changed. It all sort of accumulates with the camps. The contraceptive chip was still inside and started to leak, mixing it's synthetic hormones with Miri's own and the baby's just starting to emerge. The nanites were barely keeping a lid on the imbalance when she became exhausted from the camps and fell ill. Her machines took slightly drastic action and shut her down essentially while they worked at getting things back to normal levels."

"And now?"

Victus smiled warmly. "Chip has been removed, her body is reacting positively to that along with the baby's and the nanites are able to focus instead on him and on stabilizing everything else."

"Good. I mean scary as hell but good to know things are calming," Garrus said with a grin. "About the contraceptive thing..."

"Already had it out with Jack. He's looking in to it. Can't have couples out there with so many kids that they can barely keep fed and clothed because the nanites decide they want indiscriminate population growth. Not something that would endear the children to the rest of the populace either."

* * *

They sat in easy silence, both drinking their teas while the monitors around the bed beeped and chirped in set patterns.

"Are you letting her go back?"

"Not a chance in hell. That's also why there's two guards outside. Have to be here as she technically in breach of the law without them. I've talked to her doctor and he agrees with me that she's far too ill to be moved. Not till next week at the latest. Possibly after that debate and vote."

"Heh. Slightly specific, Victus. What about Tib?"

The Primarch hummed. "I'd be breaking the law if he wasn't in my care while his mother was hospitalized. There'll be guards posted with us too. At least until this mess gets sorted."

"More reason to push this then."

Victus sighed. "Indeed."

"... have you told Sappho yet?"

"I sent a message. I'm hoping that she doesn't read it till morning."

"Why's-"

Victus's omnitool with perfect timing beeped and chimed. The turian showed Garrus the display before answering the call while the other turian laughed.

"Hello Sappho... no, I'm still here... Tib is resting. So is Mi-... I understand but... no. That's fine. Call over... see you soon."

Victus hung-up and sighed heavily.

"You know I've come to really appreciate a human expression Miri taught me. The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"I take it that she's coming over?"

"At speed and in full fervor. I haven't even told her about the baby yet. Imagine what she'll be like then."

Garrus quickly knocked back his tea. "Gonna leave that to you then. I better go and actually get some sleep. Long day ahead of us all tomorrow."

Victus nodded. "Let me know what I can do to help. We need this to pass. _**I**_ need this to pass. Especially now. I can't allow my family to be torn apart. I'll do what I have to in order to prevent that."

"Victus..."

"The Primarch-ship is just another job, Vakarian, and I'm very aware that I'm just one of the select few honored to wear it. But we all put it down eventually."

Garrus frowned. "Let's not rush into anything just yet."

* * *

Before he could say anything else, Sappho Titus arrived in all bluster and frantic energy. She immediately calmed the moment she spotted Miri and Tib locked in sleep on the bed.

"Victus..." she hummed. "They better not be going anywhere near that bloody prison again."

"Take it easy, Sappho. It's all in hand. Any way, this is a moment for celebration."

"Celebration?!" Titus hissed at him. "I don't see how this is anything to celebrate!"

"Titus... Tib's going to be an older brother."

* * *

Garrus slipped out quietly, leaving the older turians behind in their quiet talks as he hurried towards the exit. Once out, he'd call Jane and let her know the news.

In spite of all the craziness, this was something to celebrate indeed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Twisted Happiness

"How did I not notice you..." Miri breathed out in a sigh as she looked at the slightly unfocused image of her second child for the first time.

The nurse moved the scanner slightly in order to get a better view of the baby growing within his mother while Victus held up Tib so he could see the screen too.

"Look at that, Scout. That's your little brother."

"Oh," Tib said before scrunching up his face.

"You don't like him?"

"He's small... I think."

Miri waved at Victus to sit Tib on the bed beside her. Once the toddler was curled up in her arms, she pointed at the live-feed on the screen while the nurse completed her tests.

"There's his fringe. See? Just right there."

"Yeah!"

"He's got such small hands and feet over here. And look! See there? That's his face."

Tib peered up at the strange creature displayed on the screen before commenting resolutely, "He's ugly."

Miri started laughing while Victus was caught between being appalled and chuckling himself.

Tiberius leaned his head back as his mother peppered the top of his fringe with kisses.

"You're right," Miri managed to say through her peals of laughter. "He is a little ugly right now but when he's ready to come out he's gonna be just as handsome as you."

"Are we going back to the camp?"

Victus and Miri both stilled. Eventually, Adrien reached down and picked Tib back up off the bed and into his arms.

"No, Scout," he said softly to the little boy as he nuzzled him. "You're coming home with me. You mommy on the other hand has to stay in the hospital for a bit longer."

"Really?"

"Yep. Just for a few days more. But you... you're going to be with me."

* * *

"Gaius, put on the blindfold."

Sheor's voice was firm and commanding even though his young great-grandson was hesitant.

"I don't wanna. I don't like the dark," Gaius replied shakily.

"Nothing bad will happen. I'm here, Gaius. You're not alone. Put it on."

Shepard sat nearby on a stone bench in the good company of Illessia. They'd traveled every day since Garrus had left to the Solim-Inveni compound and on each visit Sheor would take Gaius to train for an hour or so. Never longer than two. Whatever Sheor was looking for, he hadn't found yet and apparently had no thoughts of pressuring Gaius in any way.

"This is new," Jane remarked to her companion.

"I know. Trust me. Sheor knows what he is doing. I think he believes Gaius is ready."

"For?"

"Seeing without seeing."

Jane glanced sideways sat the older turian. "Is that an null thing?"

"I suppose you could say that. It's a gift only given to the most powerful... the most in control. It's usually the preserve of the Heimriken and, of course, Makern. Sheor has it and now he is teaching Gaius how to wield it. Before Gaius can learn anymore, he must master this. It's the basis of everything else."

"Do your childr-"

"No," Illessia quickly interrupted. "Sheor... Sheor has some issues with his mother, the one who taught him and his brothers. Complicated. When we started our own family, Sheor made a conscious decision that he would not pass that burden to them."

"Burden?"

"The sins of the parents. Sheor grow up very aware of who he was and where he came from. It has colored his view of the things his mother taught him. But this... he's doing this despite his own reservations because Sheor realizes that Gaius needs this control if he's going to complete what Herz has set out before him."

Their attention was swiftly taken once more by the pair on the common before them.

* * *

"Now," Sheor said with the same deep and commanding tone, "I want you to focus on your breath. Feel it go in and then out. The ebb and flow."

Gaius peeked out from under the blindfold only to be quickly censored by a stern look from Sheor before he pulled it back over firmly.

The three year old tried his best although all his mind really wanted to do was go play with his cousins not far from them and kept up that chatter as he tried to clear his brain of thoughts.

"Focus, Gaius,"

Sheor's voice snapped him back to what his great-grandfather wanted and away from the thoughts plaguing him..

Just when he'd almost managed to block everything else out and only thought of his breathing, a loud snap of fingers clicking together erupted by his ear canel.

Before his body could react, Gaius saw it. He saw the world of tiny lights and sparks, a world of energy and empty space with little dots all dancing with each other in the dark.

The push of something forced the dance past his ear and Gaius watched the darkness light up as he made out the strange almost electric form of a hand with clicking fingers.

As suddenly as he saw it all, that vision disappeared.

Gaius peeked out from under his blindfold and into the smiling face of Sheor.

"I saw your hand!" he chirped.

"I know you did. That, Gaius, is how you see without seeing," Sheor said as he pulled off the blindfold completely. "It's always hard at the start and we've got to do this many more times before you're ready but one day you'll wake through the darkest caverns and never fear because you can see without needing any light at all. More importantly, you can see the invisible bonds that keep the galaxy, the universe even, turning. And I can show you how to use that knowledge to your advantage."

* * *

Al-Jilani reviewed her footage for what must have been the eighth time as she thought over how she was going to present it. She had one more week with the Primarch's family before she'd have to return to the station and piece together a story from everything that happened. What troubled her most of all was what she would say.

For the first time in a very long time, Al-Jilani's original premise for a story she set out to tell didn't quite fit.

She rolled back to the interview she conducted with Miranda, the joyful presence the next day of Tiberius as he peppered with questions or the footage she had as Tib and Miranda both tried to led their lives as normal while doing their very best to help out in the camps, and realized something. She had never actually talked with the Primarch yet. Fleeting words here and there but for the most part the turian kept his distance. Al-Jilani added that to her list of things she'd need to finish this.

She pondered. Primarch Victus was clear in that he didn't like her, very obvious with his distain in fact. He wouldn't likely be the easiest person to pin down for an interview and with Miranda being sick...

A thought pinged in her head and she quickly rolled back to the interview with the human. That's a possible way then, Al-Jilani thought to herself with a grin. She quickly made a copy of the footage, placing it by her on the table as she continued the rest of her work.

* * *

"Teddy's being adorable and snuggling with my mom on the couch. I'm fairly certain that I'll need to call law enforcement to get that kid out of the house when it gets time to leave. My parents are completely infatuated."

Sappho chuckled lightly. "And Jess?"

"Doing the same. She's very into her dolls and has made us watch their fashion shows twice today. They both ask for you. Well, Jess does. Teddy sorta looks around and gets a little sad when he can't see you."

"Don't tell me that," Sappho sighed. "I'm glad you're all okay."

"How are things going there? With Miri in the hospital, I've been thinking seriously of coming back. Jess and Teddy couldn't be in safer hands right now and-"

"Oriana, things are fine here. Even Adrien's lost that haunted look he's had for the past two weeks."

"Fatherhood does that to people apparently."

Titus burst out laughing. "Oh it does. It does. Stay home, Ori. The senate meets again in two days time for the amendment to the bill we got together and, wonderfully for us, we're just ten votes shy of the mark for this to pass. I've got meetings lined up tomorrow with six senators while Vakarian and his old man have another four. We can get this."

Oriana's face peered at her worriedly from the small screen. "You're eating right? Taking care of yourself? Just you're not looking like your usual self."

"Sleep. Having trouble sleeping, Oriana. Don't worry over it."

"Thanks but I think I will."

Sappho blearily glanced at the time. "I gotta go, Oriana. I'll call tomorrow."

"Sure. Sappho?"

"Hmm?"

"I... I lo... Look it doesn't matter. See you soon."

"Alright. Bye, Ori."

* * *

Sappho sunk in her chair, the tiredness weighing her down in a way that she felt all over her body. She picked up the picture she had been staring at for the past two hours prior to Oriana's call.

"Savica," she breathed.

Her dreams had been haunted by her lover since shortly after Oriana had left with the children. Watching the human play at families with the kids for the day or so before the departed and somewhat with Sappho herself had broken something inside and all Sappho could think of was Savica.

It was like she'd lost her all over again. She could remember in vivid detail the torture of waking up beside her everyday, expecting the worst and the deepest relief when she found Savica still breathing until the day... the day she wasn't.

The funeral in the pouring rain as they buried her as she wanted, back in her hometown with her family all around. Their sweet Tarquin had clutched her hand so tight while Victus stood somberly as he watched the funeral rites being given.

Sappho hadn't wanted happiness after that. She devoted herself to Tarquin and her work. She and Victus had never regained what they once all shared and it took a long time for her to realize that they'd lost that when Savica had still lived. But she was a mother to Tarquin and Adrien always made room for her in that regard.

Then Tarquin too. She'd blamed Adrien initially, the pair having blazing rows in privacy away from others. Grief twists the mind Sappho had come to realize as she remembered those dark days following the news from Tuchanka and the harrowing call from Victus who was struggling with his own grief as he told her what had happened.

In a blink of an eye it seemed to her that suddenly he was happy. As though Tarquin and Savica had meant nothing. In him she saw the twisted opposite of herself. Sappho had contented herself to being alone but Victus... Victus was founding a new life with Miranda.

Looking back now, Sappho realized just how deeply the loss of her family had hurt her. And she wasn't alone. Victus and Miranda had been so generous, too much in fact, by letting her in. She felt like the dark shadow that sometimes fell on their home. Not that they ever said that to her. In fact, often it was Miri or Victus themselves who contacted her, always invited her to events and made sure that she was an active part of their day-to-day lives.

What burdened her now was Oriana. The happiness of family she could deal with but with Ori it was different.

She looked over the smiling faces on the picture, one of just her and Savica happy together in the times before the illness had taken its toll.

She wasn't meant to ever be happy again. She wasn't ever meant to love again. Sappho was supposed to spend the rest of her days waiting to see Savica, waiting to be with her.

So Titus was finally being haunted by her past. No sleep as dreams were filled with a long dead lover who called out to her on the betrayal she was committing against her and their love.

She'd have to break this thing off with Oriana she realized. And soon. Then she could wait as she was supposed to. Wait for Savica and the end as she'd decided to do all those years ago.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Highs and Lows

Tiberius had passed out cold.

The moment his head had hit his mother's pillow those beautiful bright yellow eyes of his disappeared behind fluttering eyelashes before he finally stilled completely. The snoring just was the icing on the cake as far as Victus was concerned. He'd brought books, fully expecting to be reading stories until Tib felt tired enough but his son was so drained from the past weeks that he didn't need any help.

For tonight he was sleeping in his parents bed. Victus would join him later but for now he got the whole thing to himself although Adrien noticed how the boy clung to his mother's pillow which still bore her scent even after the weeks she'd been away.

After sorting out the small nightlight which he stationed on the tasteful bedside locker closest to Tib, Victus pressed a gentle kiss on his son's fringe before stepping out to the hallway.

He had things to do and sort out, especially in regards to Miranda's hospital stay and Tib's return home. His lawyers were doing most of the work but he still had legal documents to go over and sign.

Adrien nodded politely at the Sec officers who were sitted in the hallway as he walked passed. They'd be here too until this messy situation in the senate was completed.

Victus had just reached his office when Al-Jilani arrived to meet him.

"Primarch," she greeted.

"Al-Jilani. Thank you for your help. I mean what you did for Miri and Tiberius in the camps and for getting their gear back here safely."

"You're welcome, Primarch. How is Miranda?"

"Good! Good... It'll be much better when she's back home."

"I'm glad, Primarch. I was hoping that we could have a talk. On record," she replied with a nod towards the ever present hovering camera that followed her.

"That would not be prudent. Especially right now and-"

"Not about your job, Primarch. But... you and Miri. Now that story is far more compelling."

Victus peered at her suspiciously. "What about us interests you?"

Al-Jilani handed over a small datachip which Victus took carefully.

"That's an interview I did with Miranda when I arrived. You should take a look. Let me know if we can talk."

She strode away, hiding the smile on her face while Victus glanced at the chip before closing his fist over it and stepping into his office.

* * *

"When are you hoping to be back?"

Garrus huffed. "I'm hoping the day after tomorrow. I just need to sort out the last bits at the office. Also gotta meet with Victus for the final run through of the amendment."

Jane gave a tight smile. "How's it looking?"

"Better than what it did three weeks ago. Me and Dad managed to get our guys to agree to the amendment on principle. They need to go over all the clauses before making a set decision. Titus got her lot to firmly agree to vote yes."

"How did she get that level of confirmation and you two didn't?" Shepard teased.

"No idea. Although I'd be scared shit-less of Titus on the warpath if I was a senator in her sights."

Jane laughed lowly before she nodded her head. "Little bird's just out from his bath. I can hear him arguing with Kari over the pjs."

Garrus sat upright in his seat. "How is he doing?"

"Good. Training is going well. At least Sheor says it is."

"Heh. How is Gaius taking to it?"

Jane shrugged. "He says he likes it but then again he just loves spending time with Sheor. Actually hold that thought, Garrus. You got a visitor."

She reached over and lifted up the pjs and bathrobe clad Gaius.

"Hi Daddy!" he chirped excitedly.

"Hi! You look all snug and warm! Just had a bath?"

"Yeah. Nana washed me!"

Garrus laughed. "Did you splash water?"

"Lots!"

"Is the bathroom flooded?"

His son looked sheepish. "No cause Nana got in the way."

"Hahahahahaha! Oh dear! She must be soaking wet!"

Jane coughed. "She has just popped out to her own place for a change of clothes."

"Tell her when she gets back that Dad will call her later. He's struggling to his car codes at the moment."

* * *

Titus and Atilius were the among the last stragglers to leave the senate complex in the hazy twilight.

"Big day tomorrow," Marcus huffed.

"I know," sighed his companion on the walk. "It's going to be interesting at the very least. What time are they bringing it up to debate?"

"Early. Very early. First thing so get some good sleep."

Sappho shook her head. "Unlikely."

"Something troubling you?" Marcus asked with a quickly taken glance at the turian beside him.

"My life. See you tomorrow, Atilius," she snapped before cutting off from their shared journey and quick marched to her car.

Atilius watched her oddly before he went to his own vehicle not far away.

He barely gotten the door open when his head jerked violently to the side as a loud bang and the distressing sound of crunching metal reached him.

"Shitshitshitshitshit! TITUS!" he roared, dropping what he carried on the ground before rushing to where Titus's air-car had fallen into a dive shortly after she took off and now was in twisted smouldering wreck.

Atilius peered in, spotting an unconscious Titus slumped over the wheel.

He yanked at the what remained of the car door before he had to resort to his biotics when he found it wouldn't budge.

To his somewhat relief, she was unharmed although the cabin was filling with smoke and Titus herself was still knocked out.

"Titus?! TITUS! Wake up!"

She didn't respond.

"Shit!" Atilius was joined by others, all piling around to help.

"You!" he barked. "Call the emergency services! The rest of you help me put these fires!"

* * *

After signing the last legal document – one which would allow Tiberius to remain in his custody outside the camps pending Miri's recovery, Victus sank back in his seat and glanced at the time.

It was late. Later than he'd even planned to still be doing this.

He idly picked up the data-chip Al-Jilani and flipped it slowly between his fingers before he loaded it into an appropriate slot on his terminal.

Victus hesitated for a few seconds before he opened the only file on the chip.

A vid started up and filled his screen with Miri sitting in their kitchen with a cup full of some steaming liquid on the table in front of her.

"I'm grateful for the opportunity that you've given me to do this," Al-Jilani said, the journalist out of view although heard clearly.

"Don't mention it. It's our pleasure," Miranda replied carefully.

"Might as well get on with the interview if that's alright with you?"

Miri gave a slight smile. "Ask away."

" Alright..." Al-Jilani breathed out before adjusting something on her camera that caused the screen to flicker. The journalist coughed before getting in the interview proper.

"Miss Lawson, thank you for taking the time to answer some questions today."

"My pleasure."

"I'd like to start with a popular subject for many people, including my viewers. Please... tell us about the Primarch and yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

Victus could hear the tension in Al-Jilani's voice as she started into the clarification.

"To be blunt, I, and many others, wouldn't have pegged you two to end up together in the manner that you have. You're a very attractive woman who, from all accounts, is from a wealthy family with – what I've heard at least - strong ties to the terrorist organization Cerberus. And Primarch Victus is, well, as loyal to the turian Hierarchy as you could possibly find. A little unorthodox among his peers maybe but, according to my sources, this relationship that you have to each other has shocked even his closest family and friends."

* * *

Adrien couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face when he spotted the very familiar look on Miri's face in response to Al-Jilani's little speech.

* * *

"I'd love to know who your sources are but I imagine you have journalistic integrity on the matter," Miri drawled.

"... well, you see where I'm going with this surely."

Miri carefully sipped her drink. "I think you're implying that there's something else to this than what meets the eye."

"And is there?"

"There is," Miranda said simply. "We have great sex. Fantastic actually. Hours and hours. Very solid base to our relationship. We both make it a priority to keep that physical connection strong."

Victus barked out a sharp laugh as Miri on screen kept her careful composure while the journalist stuttered.

"Not the answer I expected."

"But the truth. You're looking for a conspiracy that doesn't exist. I'm with Adrien because I choose to, not because I'm some Cerberus or human spy attempting to trick him. I love him. I bore him a son. Not something anyone would do without deep thought and consideration, least of all in some great conspiracy. At least I hope they wouldn't."

"I find it hard to believe."

"Why? Not to put too fine a point on it but you've been in a long term relationship with an asari for years, have a daughter with her even but for some reason my relationship with Adrien is unbelievable?"

"Asari relationships with other species are part of their natural cycle-"

"No. It's not. If we're going to debate what is natural then your partner should be with another asari. And you're human. Your natural partner is another of your kind."

Al-Jilani was exasperated already after only a few sentences. "Our situations are different-"

"How?"

"For one, my partner at least looks human!"

Miranda chuckled, unfazed by Al-Jilani's argument.

"Does she really? You never found it strange that the asari could look human to us, turian to the turians, even salarian to that species?"

"What are you implying?"

"Just that the asari are gifted in being attractive to every species they've encountered for a reason. They're a skilled people, far more than the rest of us. I don't doubt they have gifts that they haven't quite disclosed."

"We're getting away from the point here. I was merely pointing out that you and the Primarch have this huge divide between you in looks."

Miranda smiled warmly. "He's my choice. I'm not asking you to bed him. I'd merely appreciate that you respect the fact that we've got our own little family. I don't judge you for your choices in life. Why would you do that to me in turn?"

"... You really love him?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. When I left Cerberus, I fully expected to be found and killed eventually by them. I was content to live what little time I had left in peace. Then I met Adrien and... I became hungry for more time, for more of that future I was so certain would be cut short. I'm not religious in any way but sometimes... sometimes I can't believe how blessed I've been. Cerberus is all but destroyed thanks to the geth. I live in a wonderful home with a son I never dreamed I'd be able to have with a partner I know I can trust. Is that really so hard to believe?"

Al-Jilani was silent for a moment before she let out a faint chuckle. "Well, I think I got my answer."

"I suppose you did."

"One more question if that's alright?"

Miri smiled. "Fire away."

"There were rumors a year or so back regarding you two. Of a marriage proposal. How accurate is that?"

"It's... half true. We discussed it."

"And?"

"I rejected it."

Victus sniffed a little. The hurt over that had long since passed although it still twigged inside sometimes.

"Why? You've just defended your relationship so vigorously to me here. Not that I'm saying marriage is vital part of a relationship. Just... it seems like a disconnect."

Miri sighed. "I'm a liability to him."

"What?"

"Not me but who I was and the organization I was part of. He's worked so hard for his entire career to help his people. That all he really wants to do. Keep the ethos of the meritocracy going. Adrien got to his position by how he's lived his life till now. Who am I to drag him or our child lower?"

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not. I've made a lot of mercenary decisions. When people look at me they don't see... me. They see the Cerberus agent or the cold-hearted bitch. I couldn't let him tie his name to me. Not because I don't love him but because I do. This way he could leave me if he chose without having his good name tarnished too much."

* * *

Victus stopped the vid, it's gaze still set on Miranda's face. He didn't need to see anymore. He knew why Al-Jilani had given him this to view. After popping out the data-core, Victus pocketed it and strode purposefully to the living room where the journalist was going over her work. She glanced up at him as he arrived.

Victus tossed the data-core to her lightly. "You've got your interview. Tomorrow. I'll let you know later when I'm available but I'll be deciding what is appropriate for your documentary and what isn't."

"You don't get editorial priv-"

"I want veto over what goes in – from Miranda's interview and my own. Are we clear?"

Al-Jilani sat back in the couch. "Can't give you that. I can say that I'll do my best. I understand that it has some very private information within it."

"Indeed. You help me out on this and you might have more to record before you go."

He left as abruptly as he had arrived, leaving Al-Jilani puzzled.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Happiness

The Primarch had been making calls all morning it seemed to Al-Jilani.

In fact the only time Victus left his study was to get Tiberius up from his deep and clearly restful sleep.

He quickly got the little boy washed and fed before settling him down with Al-Jilani in the living room which is where Tib was still, happily playing with his toys on the carpeted floor while the journalist worked on the documentary she'd arrived to make.

In spite of the volume of work ahead of her, Al-Jilani found her thoughts often wandered to the Primarch in his office next door.

Whatever was going on was big. He'd been up most of the night - something she realized from the weariness in his eyes and the slightly disheveled clothes she remembered him wearing the day before - and now was working all the morning too. Something had changed in him ever since she'd given him the data-core she realized.

It was now mid afternoon and he was still mostly absent.

She'd overheard brief discussions that morning about a close friend of his, a General Titus, who'd been in a accident with her vehicle. The turian was alright. A little shaken up but okay and now apparently home from her few hours stay in the nearest hospital.

Tiberius had wanted to go to see her and then his mother but his father had managed to convince him to settle and play with his toys until he'd come back for him.

"Right," Victus said a little gruffly as he suddenly emerged from his office and arrived back into the living room. "Scout, you're with me. Gotta get you into your best fancy clothes. Al-Jilani?"

"Yes?"

"You should change too. Something a bit more formal. And bring the camera."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Miri huffed.

"Just getting you prettied up before Adrien arrives!" Oriana exclaimed.

Miranda had been pleasantly surprised when her sister had burst in the door just after lunch. She'd apparently caught one of the last flights from the day before to get back to Palaven - something she declined to tell her sister about. A trip for emotional support she had told Miri although she was unconvinced of that fact.

The sudden influx of people into her room shortly after Ori's arrival had only cemented the idea in her head that something was going on.

Miranda glanced over the number of dresses held up by the asari shop assistants that Ori had brought with her. A gift from Adrien her sister had said before directing her to choose one.

"What is going on? This seems extreme even for Adrien."

"Nothing is going on! He just wants you to have a pretty dress! Cheering you up and all that. He was very worried while you and Scout were gone you know. Devastated from what Marcus tells me and you know that turian doesn't exaggerate. Well, at least not about things like these. Let Adrien spoil you, Miri. Just this once!"

Miri sighed before she glanced over the very simply cut but beautiful flowing outfits. "They seem very... formal. I'm not sure why you brought these ones."

"I think this would be perfect. God, it's so pretty. You'll be stunning in it," Ori said with a flourish as she took a long white dress made of a cool stain like material with exposed arms, shoulders and a low cut back.

"It is very pretty."

"Try it on! I know what I'm talking about! This is the one."

No sooner had Miri emerged from the small hospital bathroom, fiddling with the bodice to fit the dress properly over her slightly more pronounced curves - a growing symptom of the baby she carried - when Oriana sat her down and started putting her hair up into an elaborate style.

"Ori, what is going on? You can't tell me this is normal!"

"Susssssh! I can't get this damn flower in with all that squirming! ... now! There. Perfect."

Oriana grabbed her sister's arm and half lifted the reluctant Miri out of the seat and over to the mirror. "Miri... you look beautiful."

Miranda gazed at the reflection of herself. "I look like I'm about to-" She suddenly snapped her head around to Oriana who attempted to walk away while whistling nonchalantly. "ORIANA! Is this what I think it is?!"

"Come on. We're going to be late!"

"No."

"Miri!" Oriana snapped, her voice becoming low and terse. "You're damn well going to listen to me! That man... that man loves you so damn much. This isn't for you. It's for him. And I know you're going to spout to me the million logical reasons why you shouldn't do this but for god's sake, Miri! Just do what you want! Not what you think is the best action! He's done all of this. Organized everything. No one does that for the hell of it!"

Ori reached out and grabbed Miri's free hand. "Come on. All he wants is you. If you don't want to do this I understand but don't _**not do it**_ because you think it's the best option. Adrien doesn't want your best option. He wants you. And you want him too, I think."

"You don't get it-"

"I do. And so does Adrien. Come on. At least speak with him, please? He's waiting in one of the staff rooms just down the hall."

* * *

"Hi Mommy!" Tiberius squealed as he bounced towards her in his best suit - a gift from Jonas Stone for the little boy when he was taken with his folks to a state dinner on Earth a few months before.

"Oooh! I missed you!" Miri sighed as she hugged her son close. "You look very handsome in that."

"Dadda says I'm to come in with you."

"Did he now..." Miranda smiled at Al-Jilani just to the side - she'd obviously been minding Tib while they waited for them to arrive. "It's good to see you too, Al-Jilani. How have you been?"

"Good. I hear congratulations are in order," the journalist replied with a slight smile.

"Thank you."

"Double congrats in fact. The Primarch's inside."

Miri stepped forward with Oriana at her side and Tib in her arms. She noticed Al-Jilani hovering back.

"Not joining us?"

"Ahh no. Some things should be private. I'll be waiting here."

* * *

Victus was shuffling awkwardly in the cramped staff room whose couches and tables were shoved up against the walls and covered with white linens in a vain attempt to disguise them.

A turian wearing the distinct sharply pressed uniform of a public clerk stood nearby with a large data-pad while Victus gently rotated the wedding bands - human rings and turian bracelets - in his fingers while he waited anxiously.

He was so nervous - a fact she spotted the moment she stepped inside before he noticed her arrival and spun around to face her.

"Hey," he hummed, while fiddling his most formal tunic into shape. "You look... just wow."

"I'm a little upset with you," Miri replied softly.

"Only a little? My, I've lucked out so," he chuckled. "I was all set to expect full on rage."

Miranda handed Tib over to Oriana before she strolled up Victus.

"I imagine that will come later," she added.

"You don't have to take my name," Victus hummed. "I know you have great reasons for not but... I'm very aware of my age, Miri. I won't be around forever and I'd like to be able to leave knowing that you, Tiberius and the littlest one will be taken care of. Especially after everything that's happened recently."

"A will-"

"Is only as good as how little my siblings would contest it. This will make it as certain as we could possibly make it. And, well, I'm a little old-fashioned. I'd like to be able to come home to my wife," he added sheepishly.

Miri sighed. "I can't do this, Adrien."

"Is it... is it because of me? If you can't face that sort of commitment to me then just let-"

Miranda got to her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his, stopping the painful words that were spilling out.

"It's not that," she sighed.

"Then let's get this done then."

"Adrien-"

* * *

"I got the stuff!" Tiberius chirped as the toddler rushed forward and took the bands from his father's hands. He stood just before the clerk proudly with the bands in his hands.

Miranda knelt down to his level before saying softly, "Baby, can I have those?"

"You're not supposed to yet!"

"Tib-"

Tiberius peered up at his mother. "No! You and Dadda are supposed to say stuff, then-then take these thingys and then we get cake!"

"We can still get cake-"

Tib frowned at her. "Dadda says this will make us a family!" The child got suddenly quiet but he whispered, "Don't you want that?"

"Oh Tib! No! That's not what's going on! Of course I want our family," Miri soothed before throwing Victus an angry glare.

"Scout," Adrien sighed as he knelt down to Tib's level too. "That's not what I meant. We're always a family. Always. This was so me and your mom... well, it was so that we'd be declaring that we're together to everyone else. But that doesn't mean that we've ever stopped being a family."

Tiberius peered up at Miranda and handed over the bands sullenly before he lifted his arms up to Victus for a cuddle.

Adrien got back to his feet with Tib in his arms, the boy curled up and half in his cowl, before he turned to explain to the uninterested clerk that he could go when Miranda got ahead of him.

"We're ready," she said firmly to the turian who snapped awake from whatever daydream he was in and started to pull together all the documentation he needed.

"Miri?" Victus asked softly.

"Don't make me regret changing my mind, Adrien," the human sighed, her hand snaking out and latching on to his free one. "Because Tib's right. We're a family and sometimes that means doing what's right for all of us in spite of any misgivings."

"I don't want you to do this just because I-"

Miranda silence him once more by pulled him down to her height with a firm grip on his cowl and kissing him.

"Susssh!" she murmured.

Oriana standing behind them beamed with happiness.

* * *

Tib was stretched out on his mother's hospital bed with a belly full of cake and treats, snoring gently as the sunset just out the window and cast a brilliant glaze of yellows, pinks and reds in the usually plain room.

Al-Jilani sat quietly with Oriana, the two having chatted over many different things and firmly setting in stone a plan for an official interview too.

Oriana nudged the journalist, smiling warmly as she nodded towards the comfy visitors area near the windows where the newly weds sat.

Miri was settled on Victus's lap, idly playing with the turian's wedding bangle and ring on his finger - comparing it through half open eyes to the ones on her own hand as she rested against his chest.

Adrien was clearly asleep - the rich food that was now distributed to the rest of the hospital, staff and patient alike, having worked its charms and exhausted him.

"Did you think she'd go through with it?" Al-Jilani asked quietly to Ori who was similarly transfixed by the couple on the far side.

"No. I mean I gave it 50/50 at the very least. Miri can be too headstrong for her own good."

"Is this what she wants?"

Oriana snorted. "Absolutely. But Miri's got a bad self-sacrifice streak. You wouldn't think it but she does. I've been the beneficiary of it for years. She was doing the same with them, not letting them make decisions for themselves. She needed this more than she'd ever admit to."

"Why?"

"Because she belongs now," Ori replied with a grin. "Really belongs with him and Tib."

"She didn't before?"

Oriana chuckled. "This is home, Al-Jilani. No escaping it. No running away from the well-respected Primarch by just cutting ties. Miranda has just done something she's struggled with for years."

"What's that?"

"Been a bit selfish. Made a choice that she wanted deep within but almost couldn't allow herself to make. My sister has finally decided to set down some roots. Properly this time. And I for one couldn't be bloody happier."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The Big Push

"Hey, big guy," Jane said warmly as Garrus grinned at her from where he stood just off the shuttle and swamped by their son who was overjoyed at his father's return.

"Good time to arrive too," she added, taking in the relative calm of the mountains revealed under the clear skies. "We've had a run of storms the last few weeks."

"So I hear," Garrus replied lightly before he lightly kissed Gaius's nuzzling head buried deep in the curve of his neck. "Let's go inside out of the cold, eh?" he murmured to the little boy who peered up happily at him.

"I like the cold!"

"I'm glad you do! But I'd like to get home and maybe get some cartoons on to watch."

Gaius remained locked to his father even as they journeyed back home. He peered at the milling crowds of the homestead from the safety of his seat on his father's cowl while Jane and Garrus chatted to each other.

"-can't believe it! I mean it's fantastic news but I never thought Miranda would actually let go enough to go through with it."

Garrus laughed. "I know. When I left Victus was still beaming over it. No getting away from him now."

"That's not what she was trying to do, Garrus," Jane chided goodheartedly. "She's so afraid of her past coming back and haunting her family."

"You know what I'm afraid of?"

"What, big guy?"

"There being no coffee left at the house! Tell me you picked some up?"

* * *

Miri gently ran her fingertips along the plate ridges of Victus's nose. The turian snorted a little but didn't wake to her delight.

Since their hasty but still very lovely wedding day, Adrien had refused to spend any night without her there at his side so had somehow managed to convince the hospital administration to allow him to squeeze in a small bed for Tib while he could settle in with Miranda on her large hospital one.

She suspected that Adrien's personal funds that he'd carefully nursed and grown since he was a far younger man had taken a significant hit for the privilege of resting beside her – a fact confirmed when the staff mentioned how nice it was of her and Adrien to donate such a large sum towards the opening of the new emergency care wing.

Not that she would ever complain to him over what he'd done. It was nice to feel somewhat normal again.

"Morning, wife," Adrien finally murmured, his eyes half opening to view her in the hazy morning light.

"Good morning, husband. Busy day today."

Adrien growled a little before dragging her unresistant body closer. "I know. The vote. If this passes I'm taking you home immediately so make sure to have your gear packed up."

"It takes time for all the legal complications to be worked out."

"Miranda, if it passes you're coming home. And all those poor people left in the camps are going back to their families before night even falls. I'll make damn sure of it," he rumbled.

After just a brief few extra minutes of peace, Victus glanced at the time.

"Damn. I gotta get up."

"Oh?"

"Have to organize stuff before the vote." He nuzzled her gently. "Think you can handle Scout by yourself this morning."

Miranda raised a brow at that. "Not something new, Adrien."

* * *

Oriana knocked hard on the door.

"Miss! I told you that General Ti-" the receptionist started to say when Ori upped the stakes.

"SAPPHO! I know you're in there! Open this damn door!"

The asari receptionist attempted to force Oriana away from the closed door.

"Miss! Please stop! Calm yourself! I would rather not use force!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Oriana wound up in a struggle with the receptionist who easily disarmed her. The asari quickly twisted Ori's left arm behind her back before shoving her hard into the wall and held her there.

The human's cries of pain stirred the occupant from the room next door and Sappho emerged.

"Release her!" Titus barked quickly as she grabbed her receptionist, almost tearing her hand off Oriana.

"Forgive me, General, but this human was-"

"I know. It's alright, Aloeeis. I've got this now. Thank you."

Aloeeis glanced between the turian and human before walking slowly back to her desk.

"Come on in," Sappho said quietly, seeing the anger on Oriana's face.

Titus stepped aside and allowed the dark-haired human pass by.

* * *

Once the door sealed behind them, the real argument started.

"Where the hell have you been?! I hear you're in an accident, you don't bother answering my calls and I end up having to find out through Adrien that you're okay! Then you don't open the door when I call over! FOR DAYS! You didn't even turn up to the wedding!"

Sappho avoided looking directly at Oriana who stiffened visibly as realization dawned on her. The silence told her all she needed to know.

"You're breaking up with me," Oriana said in almost disbelief.

The door slid open as Victus strode in unannounced, ignoring the calls of the asari.

"Did I arrive at the wrong-... wait. Breaking up?" Victus's furrowed with confusion.

Sappho couldn't lift her head. "I'm sorry, Oriana. It's for the best."

"For who, huh? Fine... fine. Don't call me. I'll contact you about Teddy and Jess," Ori muttered as she blinked back tears that threatened to spill. She couldn't let herself cry here... couldn't show that weakness here.

She stormed past Adrien and disappeared among the myriad hallways outside the office.

* * *

Adrien stared at Sappho who finally lifted her head.

"Breaking up?" he probed carefully after a stunned silence.

"Broken up now."

"Spirits sake!" Adrien hissed before he paced a little. "How long?"

Sappho sank down into the nearest couch. "A year. Maybe a little longer."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

She shrugged. "Thought Miranda would not react the best."

"She's sure as fuck not going to react well now! I'll be lucky if I can hold her back from tearing you apart!" Victus sat down on an opposing chair to Sappho's. "I suppose it explains your good mood anyway."

"Oh really? I thought I was always in a good mood."

Adrien peered at her. "You love her?"

"... no."

"A telling pause, Sappho. Loving someone isn't wrong. Especially if they make you happy."

"Savica," Titus replied. "She haunts my dreams. Can't sleep. Can't... eat. The car crash was my own fault. I passed out shortly after takeoff."

"Savica is dead."

Sappho snapped her head up to meet Victus's hard gaze. "I know she is."

"She's dead and... Sappho, I'm about to say something that you won't like but you have to hear I think. I think you've become a better person in her absence."

Titus gaped before anger rushed forward. "How fucking dare-"

* * *

Adrien smoothly ignored her and continued, shutting down her angry retort.

"Over the last year, you've been the happiest I've ever known you to be. More content then I certainly can ever recall. I know you loved Savica. Hell, I loved her too. But she was bad for you like she was bad for me. Savica ran our relationships, Sappho. A personality flaw. She had to control everything – through either emotional manipulation or just plain force. I realized this shortly after Tarquin's birth. The reason I lost my part in his life was not quite down to you. It was her. Savica made that decision. So let us both lose the rose-colored glasses as Miri would say."

"Adrien, how can you say such-"

"Stop, Sappho. Stop lying to yourself. I'm certain that Savica would have loved that thought of you spending the rest of your life alone being as she was big into those useless gestures. But she doesn't care because she's dead. You're not. And if the you that I've known for the past year was because of you being with Oriana, well I'll be the first to stand up to Miri for you both."

Titus gazed at Victus in shock.

"Because I liked the confident and yet gentle Sappho who was here. I liked the Sappho who was not as abrasive, the Sappho far more comfortable in her own skin and where she was in her life. I liked the Sappho who I now see was clearly in love with a beautiful and intelligent young human woman and had that love returned to her. Oriana is one of the best people I've ever met. I'm not surprised that she charmed you. I'm more astonished that you would ever let her go. And I say that as someone lucky enough to be loved by a Lawson sister. Now... I've said my piece."

Adrien got to his feet. "I better find Ori. I'm sure she's gone somewhere to vent before visiting Miri and Tib. What I originally came here to say was the vote is going ahead. In an hour they tell me. I expect you'll be there."

"Yes, Primarch."

Adrien winced. "I know you're hurt. The truth isn't nice, Sappho. I loved Savica just as you did. And I know she loved us in return. But I can't shy away from the truth of who she was and neither should you. Whatever is going on between you and Oriana I'd like to sort out, one way or the other. Then, I'd like you to tell Miri yourself. She cares for you both, Sappho. You owe her that much, whether or not you and Oriana ever see eye to eye again."

Victus strolled out, already calling Oriana with his omnitool as the door shut behind him.

* * *

He barely got two steps into the hallway when he was accosted by someone he never expected.

"Uncle..." he said numbly as he canceled the call.

Barsis Victus eyed his nephew with a angry glare.

"I suppose I should congratulate you, Adrien. I've had Nimerius Crassius's lackeys snapping at my heels these past few weeks. Fine turian senator friends of mine have been harassed by your cronies for voting with their conscious. And now... now I come to the Senate to merely chat to old friends on this fine day and what do I find? A movie theater."

Adrien blinked. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Oh? You didn't do that monstrosity in the lobby? I doubt that. Remember your place, _**Primarch.**_ The people don't tolerate a interventionist leader for long," Barsis growled before walking past with no more words shared.

Victus now deeply intrigued, went down to the main lobby of the building.

The place was packed, everyone watching with various looks of horror at... Al-Jilani's documentary. An edited version at least.

The journalist herself sat beside a content-looking Nimerius Crassus with the broadcasting equipment while everyone watched the footage dance across the large empty whitewashed wall to the right.

Victus counted a number of high profile senators among the crowd, even more surprised to see others arriving just behind him to see what was going on.

"Primarch," Nimerius greeted followed by a rough cough.

"What are you two doing?"

Al-Jilani smiled warmly at him. "I'm just giving a preview of my documentary. Thought that people should really see what life was like in there. Edited of course."

"Perspective is what's needed," Nimerius added. "They need to see what they're really voting for."

Adrien leaned back and watched the footage playing on loop.

* * *

The horror of where his family lived without him for for those weeks really struck home.

Al-Jilani had carefully removed any footage of Tib or Miri but still, the conditions they had survived in was clear.

The buildings creaked dangerously in any sort of wind while small children played in their shadow.

A group of humans were filmed repairing a large hole in the side of one building before one of their number talked to Al-Jilani about what they're doing and how they were assisting the maintenance crews by trying to stabilize the frames.

"We gotta help each other out here," the man said with shaky cough as they watched the others use a reconditioned metal beam to support the wall and upper floors.

Footage of a small school and creche set up by the people stuck in the camps that used part of the canteen tent where human and turians teachers worked at keeping some normality among the listing buildings and undercurrent of fear.

Nothing stuck so much in Victus's heart as the views of families in their shoddy accommodations, attempting to make the best of things.

Some had no power, no facilities to cook anything of their own. All flats were degrading in one way or another – from mold and leaks to missing walls entirely.

They watched haphazard repairs and attempts at making the best of things by those who lived within them.

A young human mother had a sleeping toddler in hammock strapped around her back while she soaked up water from the broken tile floor following a bad rain - mattresses and blankets all hanging out the broken window in an attempt to dry them as best they could.

A turian mother attempting to remove shards of broken glass and nails after first arriving to the camp. Her human partner has their child tied to his chest while going over everything that needed repair and making a list before being told by the crews working that they'd be unlikely to get help for months yet.

These were just a few among the flood recorded by Al-Jilani during her time in the camps.

* * *

It was horrifying and it became clear to Adrien that he was not alone in feeling like that.

After a brief goodbye to Nimerius and Al-Jilani, Victus left and made a call not to Oriana but Miri.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

Victus leaned against a nearby wall. "Just wanted to hear your voice."

"Interesting. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. How's Scout?"

"Play fighting with Ori," Miri chuckled.

"Oriana is with you? She... okay?"

"She's fine. Why?"

Victus let out his held breath. "No reason. I better go. I'll call later."

"Sure. I love you."

Adrien's flared out as he grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

The sun was setting on a very very good day.

Nimerius Crassus sat with Victus in his office, the pair sipping some fine aged brandy that the turian had brought with him.

"I did not expect that level of support," Adrien mused. "But it passed. Thank the spirits, it passed."

"Al-Jilani's footage worked wonders. She's an interesting sort. Lots of contradictory views. I like that. Might have to see if I can find a spot for her somewhere. I like having diverse opinions. Makes life far more interesting."

Adrien chuckled. "I ran into my uncle earlier. He mentioned that you've been a thorn in his side."

"Ha! Old fool's going senile. What could little old me do to a turian like that!"

"A lot."

Crassus smirked. "The less you know the better, young Adrien. Now... keep the brandy. I'm off to make sure those buses are moving. Gotta get those folks back home in time for dinner!"

Victus stood up and offered his hand to Nimerius. "Thank you. For everything that you've done. We really couldn't have done this without you."

The old turian grasped the hand within his own. "Don't thank me. Let me thank you for allowing me to help. My family is important to me. Vitius, Sarah and young Nim are important to me. Now I get to have all of my family home again. Thanks to you and the others. Now, I have to be off. Have things to make sure of before I call my wife. She'll want to know that it's safe to return home."

"With your lawyers on the case, I've no doubt it is. And thanks for that. I really thought for a moment we'd have to wait the five days."

Nim barked out a laugh. "Bah! No point in having the Hierarchy waste money on the legality of it. Well, at least arguing on both sides of the debate. And anyway, might as well have that firm earn the damn retainer we pay them. Have a good night with your family, Primarch. At home too at long last."

* * *

He arrived home finally. Properly home too. Something he'd missed so much.

Victus stepped inside to the welcome smell of cooked food and Miranda's favorite perfume, the sound of Tib giggling among the nosier sounds of the Blasto cartoons he adored, and the low chatter of Oriana talking with Miri.

Victus hung up his coat and placed his bag on the nearest table. A pair of hands slipped around his waist, causing him to jump slightly.

"Hey."

Adrien turned around and grinned before wrapping Miri in his own. "Hey."

"You're late."

"You're later," he chuckled. "By weeks," he added before nuzzling her.

Oriana hovered anxiously in the doorway, clearly wondering if he would spill her secret. He gave her as reassuring a smile as possible while Miri was buried in his arms.

She got the message and smiled back, relief flooding her.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A Short Skip

"God, Miri! You're fit to explode!"

Oriana chuckled as she hugged her sister while being mindful of her large bump. Miri's due date was very very soon. So close in fact that Adrien was already planning on the end of that week to be his last before his paternity leave.

"I know. God, I look in the mirror sometimes and struggle to see where I am in here! I'm so glad you've come, Ori. It seems like an age since you last visited!"

Oriana grinned. "I know. Been a bit too busy with work."

"How are the kiddies?"

"Fantastic! Teddy and Jess are firmly members of the family at this stage. My parents are doting parents all over again," Ori chuckled.

Shortly following the breakdown of the relationship she had with Sappho, her parents had requested to the relevant authorities about custody over Teddy and Jess who had settled in really well at home. Now they were adopted – siblings of Oriana who was more like their mother than a sister.

Miri still knew nothing of what had happened between Oriana and Titus. Adrien often broached the subject with Ori or Sappho and neither gave any information.

"I'll get some tea on if you want to drop your bags to your room?"

"Perfect!" Ori grinned. "See you in second."

* * *

She strolled to the room that was always hers on any visit and dropped her luggage on the floor before taking a deep breath.

Ori hadn't spoken to Sappho bar two messages over Teddy and Jess since that day at her office which seemed so far off now.

She didn't let it slow her down, refused to in fact. It was Sappho's loss. What had Ori lost in the big scheme of things except someone who didn't love her? She was dating again too. Seriously. At least more serious than her last fling. As the thought popped in her head, Oriana quickly skipped back to the kitchen to tell Miri her news.

"Who is he?" Miri beamed.

"Alliance officer. Very handsome. Has a fantastic scraggly beard," Ori chuckled while sipping her tea.

"And he's going to be here for the dinner party?"

"He's been assigned to the salarian reparations case so he's going to be on Palaven this week. If you don't mind him attending of course?"

Miranda smirked. "I want his full name and rank before I can give you an answer."

"Captain Frederick Darwin – affectionately called Freddie. He's English and lovely," Oriana replied with a slight eye-roll at her sister's predictability.

"I'll have to do a full background check."

Oriana wasn't fazed. "I know you will. Let me know if you find something blackmail worthy. Since the dinner is tonight, it would be great if you could give me an answer soon."

"I'll let you know with plenty of time," Miri chuckled. "Oh! Did I tell you the news?"

"No! What's new?"

"Jane is having another baby!"

* * *

"How did I put this together the last time..." Garrus mumbled to himself, staring at the crib he was attempting to put together again.

Gaius peered up at his father and started to copy him as he scratched his fringe with confusion.

"You know there's at least three months left right?" Jane murmured from the doorway where she sipped her drink.

"I like being ready," Garrus replied. "Especially as I'm stumped by this. Right. I need the manual!"

He quickly nuzzled Jane as he passed her by before calling Gaius to join him in the search through the boxes.

Jane left them to it and wandered back down to living room where she slipped down with relief onto the nearest couch.

* * *

The baby was a nice surprise. A little girl they'd found out at their last scan.

Garrus was in full nesting mode with Gaius scurrying to help with everything that he could. He was so happy to be a big brother now and wanted to be involved as much as he could.

To that end, Jane was on extended leave from the Spectre-ship and was using it to spend as much time with her family pre baby as possible.

The investigation into the salarians was now entirely in the hands of the governments and Council. Following two more in-depth cross examinations of her evidence, Shepard and the others had been released from their duties to the investigation committee with the caveat that they may be called again. The others had returned to their regular jobs except for one.

Yosin was now on the Citadel and working with Tristan and EDI. He could have gone back to the Union however that would have been suicide for him.

Instead, Tristan offered him work in a very exciting field - at least according to Yosin himself. The AIs work with the Keepers on the Citadel continued but they had reached a relative standstill with the project. Yosin jumped at the chance.

Last thing she heard of him was that EDI had gone out of her way to introduce him to a female salarian who also was working on the project.

From what the AI had said, it sounded like promising match. Both were going against their species societal rules and EDI for some reason had it in her head that they could start anew with each other on the Citadel.

Jane had given up trying to persuade her that salarians don't quite work that way.

* * *

Her uncle Mike was due to arrive soon for a visit – something that Garrus was particularly excited about. He wanted to brag and show off the new mods he got for his rifle.

The information from the geth turned out to be valid. A number of ships were detained, cargo impounded and crews arrested. Scans revealed Cerberus personnel among them all.

Since then, the Alliance was on high alert with every ship entering the Sol system being boarded and searched.

Jane had a bad feeling that this was going to get worse before it gets better. Cerberus wasn't what it had been, that was certain but it was still kicking.

Thinking on it, there was something that still needed to be addressed.

That thing was Sam.

Garrus had purposefully avoided any conversation about him, even using the news of the baby as an excuse to avoid it. Jane knew she'd have to deal with it eventually but for now was as content as he was to leave it lie.

Jane thought over tonight more than anything.

A nice dinner at Miri's place with friends. Gaius was joining too as he and Tib were having a sleepover – their last for awhile due to the new baby almost here.

Jane grinned. Their world seemed to be only getting bigger and more complicated every day.

* * *

Victus piled the datapads into the small box.

"Soooo, unless it's really serious-"

"Don't call," Atilius replied drolly from where he sat in the desk chair. "I kinda like this. Nice spot, good desk space... hmmm. Why did I give up the Primarch-ship again?"

"You hated the responsibility and diplomacy involved," Adrien chuckled.

"Ahhhhhh! That's why. I knew there was a good reason."

"Enter!" Victus barked out as someone knocked on the door. He smiled warmly at Titus who stepped in. "Hello!"

"Thought I'd pop down. See you off before your leave."

Adrien laughed. "I'm not dying guys. Just going on paternity leave. I'll be back in a month. Guaranteed. You both are joining us for dinner tonight right?"

"You know it! All Sabia's been talking about this week," Atilius replied as he spun around in the chair.

"And you?"

Sappho smiled. "Wouldn't miss it."

Adrien glanced back at Marcus before he whispered to Titus, "You know that Oriana will be present for this, right?"

"I didn't. Has she returned to Palaven?"

Victus nodded. "Should I be aware of any awkwardness?"

"No. We're adults. It'll be fine."

"Just... don't you two talk anymore?"

Sappho blinked. "Our last conversation was nearly two months ago. She wanted my help speeding through Teddy and Jess's adoption papers which I did. Since then... nothing."

"Well, maybe you could use the time to talk. Clear the air. Time heals all hurts they say."

* * *

Victus was beaming as he finally walked away, officially on leave and with Atilius in charge.

By the time he reached their home, he was almost walking on air.

After exchanging greetings with Miri, Oriana and Tib who eagerly scrambled all over his father's cowl, Victus dropped his things to the office before making a brief stop on his journey back at the nursery.

It was perfect. Almost the same as it had been when Tib was younger.

There had a been a few bits of work – mainly getting the furniture back in and the baby clothes out from where Miri had stored them.

Victus strolled in, gently running his fingers over the neat orderly bundles of soft clothing that Miri had washed, dried and ironed in preparation.

He sighed, smiled at the happy cartoon characters on the wall before leaving and making his way to the kitchen.

"Are we ready? Anything I can help with?" Victus asked as he stepped inside.

"It's all in hand, Adrien!" Oriana laughed as she skirted around him with plates and cutlery and started setting it out.

"Nothing at all?"

"Well you could help the caterers unload the food," Miri replied from where she was helping Tib get into his best clothes.

By the time Oriana had all the places set, Victus and the catering team had set out the little buffet that would serve for dinner and desert.

* * *

Oriana wandered to her room to get ready while Miri was already prepared with her long hair in a loose bun and loose formal gown.

Victus needed only a quick change into something more comfortable and soon was welcoming their guests.

"Garrus and Jane! And hello Gaius!" Victus chuckled before he knelt to the little boy's height. "I hear you're staying tonight. Good thing too! I may have overheard that there's a treasure hunt planned."

Gaius giggled happily, especially when Ori nearly shoved Victus over onto his side.

"You're not supposed to tell! It's a secret!" Oriana beamed at Gaius and held out her hand. "Tib has been so excited that you're coming to stay. Let's go and meet him!"

After they had disappeared, Garrus handed over the small bag packed with Gaius's things to Victus.

"Thanks for this."

"Our pleasure. We wanted to let Tib have fun before we all get bogged down with baby stuff. Pop on through to the dining room. Food is ready and Miri is resting her feet."

Victus popped down to Tib's room to drop off Gaius's gear, leaving the door unattended.

* * *

The next guest arrived.

After a few rings that went unanswered, Oriana rushed out from the living room and quickly opened the door.

"Hello," she said with a strange numbness inside.

"Hello, Oriana," Sappho said carefully, an exquisitely wrapped gift in her hands.

"Please come in."

Oriana stepped aside to let the turian in, her eyes fixed to a point in empty space.

"You... you look lovely. That dress really suits you."

Ori snapped her eyes to Sappho. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I was hoping we could talk. Clear the air?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. At all," Oriana replied as the door rattled again as another guest arrived.

Before Sappho could reply, the door slid open and Oriana froze.

"Hey Freddie!" Ori finally said once she found her voice as the burly human male in an Alliance uniform picked her up into a hug.

"Hey," Fred laughed back before he kissed her. Ori struggled out of the embrace. "Not here, Freddie. Visitors," she lightly scolded before turning to see Sappho who seemed unmoved by what she saw.

"General Sappho Titus," the turian said as she offered a hand to the new arrival which the man took and shook firmly.

"Captain Frederick Darwin but you can call me Freddie," he replied cheerfully.

Oriana motioned to the pair. "Step in that way, guys. Dinner's ready."

Freddie took the opportunity to press a quick kiss on her forehead as he passed by, leaving her alone once more with Sappho.

They stood in silence for the longest moment in Oriana's life before the turian followed after Freddie with no further comment.

"Fuck sake," Ori huffed under her breath when finally alone.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

War Scars

"Sooooo! What do you think?"

Oriana started to pry as much information out of her sister as possible in regards to her new beau while it served to keep her mind more focused and away from the other hidden elephant in the house.

The dinner had gone really well. Too well in fact and now everyone else was chatting and laughing in the garden while one of the hosts was not feeling the best.

Miri was exhausted and had snuck away to the more comfortable living room. She had thought herself alone only to find Oriana had followed her with intent.

"He's very polite," Miranda replied carefully.

"Polite? That's all you got?"

Miri sank back on the soft couch with a long suffering sigh. Her feet and more particularly her ankles were killing her. The baby was far too active too. To the point that she had real concerns that he might not last too much longer in there and would soon be making his appearance.

"I can't really give you more than that, Ori. He was very guarded."

"And? That's practically you!"

"I'm not that bad."

Ori huffed. "You did a detailed background check on him."

"Sensible move."

Her sister rolled her eyes before finally twigging the look of tiredness on Miri's face.

"Feet again?"

"Yeah... can't wait until he's here," Miranda said lowly with eyes half closed.

Oriana pulled up a stool and took a seat while she grabbed one of Miri's feet.

"... thanks, Ori," Miri whispered as her sister started to massage the swollen ankles.

"Can't have you stressed or in pain. Not good for either of you."

She worked at soothing the sore joints for a few minutes before Victus arrived and shooed her away.

"Go and enjoy the party. Everyone's in the garden," he chuckled as he took over the foot rubbing duty.

"And what about the hosts?"

Adrien huffed a little, his breath tickling Miri's skin on her ankle as he focused intently on the foot he carefully tended to in his hands. "They'll be fine. Everyone here knows where the drinks and food are kept. Anyway, you can stand in for us."

"A great idea," Miranda said warmly.

Ori frowned. "Miri?"

Her sister smiled at her. "Adrien's right. I'll be heading to bed soon anyway. Just gotta check on the boys in the playroom first. You're going to have be my stand in."

* * *

It was the most perfect time for moving the party to the garden of Victus's home in the capital.

Trebia was setting after it's long daytime journey. As the orb far too bright to view directly descended behind the far horizon, the sky and meager clouds were colored into a thousand hues of orange and red.

It was still warm, the ground pumping out the heat it had taken in during the day.

Oriana ,who made her way barefoot across the old pavement slabs while enjoying the tolerable heat beneath her feet, had explained carefully to everyone who asked about Miri's early night.

She kept up her friendly smile even as she spotted Freddie deep in conversation with Sappho. He'd seen her almost immediately and waved her over.

At least Sappho had the decency to look slightly awkward about it.

"Couldn't wear the heels anymore, eh?" Freddie chuckled as she stepped close, the tall human placing his arm over her shoulders.

"Just felt like it. Sometimes it's good to feel the world beneath your feet."

Sappho gave a slight smile. "I better go."

Freddie grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. "It's been great talking with you. I mean it."

"Same here." Sappho nodded at Ori before she walked away.

Oriana grabbed Freddie's arm. "Come on! Let's wander down to the gazebo!"

She dragged her laughing partner away, not noticing Sappho watching them go wearily.

* * *

The gazebo was Oriana's favorite spot in Adrien and Miri's home. Her sister had it made on Earth and shipped to Palaven a few months before Tib's second birthday.

It was Miri's preferred spot too although both sisters loved the small cottage and the lovely gardens and neighborhood it stood in on the city outskirts the most.

Oriana dragged the slightly tipsy Freddie with her as she sank into bench sheltered by the ornate wooden construction.

"Like it so far?" she teased gently.

Freddie grinned. "Absolutely. Everyone is so welcoming."

"I see you even got along with the indomitable Sappho Titus."

"She's lovely. A bit stern, sure. She... she seems very protective of you."

"Oh?"

Freddie peered at Oriana's face which was carefully blank. "She just made it very clear that I wasn't to mess you around."

"Ha! As if you would! Don't mind Sappho. She's protective of all her family. How are _you_ feeling, Freddie? I know the therapist-"

"Fine, Ori. I swear. A few little moments but mostly okay."

Oriana gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "I know I said this earlier but if you need at any point to go and find somewhere calmer then just do it."

"Meds are a wonderful thing, Ori," Freddie chuckled before he lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I just... a little anxious maybe. Want to make a good impression. I don't want this night ruined because my brain..."

"Sssshh! Let's just relax here. The two of us."

* * *

They sat comfortably with each other for what seemed like forever. The conversation still weaved oddly back to Sappho every-time Freddie could control it.

Ori twigged that maybe he'd guessed something or perhaps the turian had not been her usual discrete self.

They talked a lot about Freddie and the troubles he was having and had since the war. His therapist was certain that things were finally coming around for him and Oriana couldn't be more delighted.

Whatever about their relationship, Ori just knew that they'd always be fast friends. Since that very first meeting at that dingy bar on the Citadel, Oriana was quite taken with him.

Truth be told while she had Sappho on her mind, Ori could easily see herself falling in love with the gentle giant seated next to her.

Obviously that was something that needed time to develop but she was already very attached as a friend.

There came a loud bang. So loud in fact that even Oriana who was normally unperturbed by these things jumped to her feet.

She gazed down the long lawn to where everyone else was laughing and joking as Garrus set off the small number of fireworks for the two little boys in attendance.

"Oh perfect!" she laughed. "Fireworks! Freddie, let's go!"

Ori spun around at the lack of answer from her partner. "Freddie? Oh no... Freddie! Stop! It's not real! The war is over! Freddie! Can you hear me?!"

* * *

The first Sappho heard was the screaming of Tib.

Her nephew had ran past at speed, screaming hysterical instead of the laughter she expected at the fireworks while he pointed at something at the end of the garden.

When her alcohol clouded mind finally cleared, she realized what he was saying.

Oriana was bloody nosed and swelled faced as she fought off Freddie, the man having lost his mind and attempting to kill her from what she could see.

Tib was bolting towards them, screaming at the man to stop. Sappho was on her feet fast and soon had outstripped even Tib who had a head start.

She grabbed Freddie, sharp nails digging into the man's soft flesh as she physically lifted him up off Ori's smaller frame and tossed him aside.

Oriana now free of his weight and blind fury slumped to the ground, relieved for the respite and spitting out red blood from her mouth.

"Ori!" Sappho crouched low beside her, gently touching the swollen face whose right eye was almost sealing shut.

"I'll kill him," she growled, getting back upright and launching herself at the disoriented human.

"SAPPHO! STOP!"

Oriana's roar stalled the turian in her footsteps.

"He's sick, okay! The fireworks set it off."

"Set what off?" Sappho spat out in rage.

"He's got PTSD. From the war. God... he was doing so much better."

Oriana got up slowly, her arms now full of the wailing Tiberius as he clung to her desperately.  
"It's okay, baby," she crooned. "It's all okay."

Garrus and Jane managed to get the confused Freddie back to his feet, the human starting to cry as he finally came back to his surroundings.

"Oh god... oh no," he sobbed as he took in Ori's battered face.

"Looks worse than what it is, Freddie."

She made to take a step towards him and found her path blocked by Sappho.

"You need to leave," the turian barked at Freddie. "Now in fact. The moment Miranda discovers what you've done... well, it won't be pretty and I'll not stop her."

Ori pushed Sappho aside. "Head back to the hotel. I'll meet you when I can."

"You'll do no such thing!"

Everyone's gaze stopped at Sappho who'd practically screamed that last part.

"Sappho..." Ori began carefully when she gasped as the turian lifted her and the calmed Tib who was still in her arms before taking off with them both back to the house.

"I'll call you!" Oriana shouted over Sappho's shoulder at the despondent Freddie as he grew ever distant before disappearing from sight altogether.

* * *

"Oriana!"

Miranda's usually calm and collected demeanor crashed down at the sight of her sister's bruised and swelling face. She'd just been moving towards the bedroom finally when Sappho had burst back into the house with Ori in her arms.

"It looks worse than what it is."

"What the hell happened?!"

"Miri, calm down."

Adrien took Tiberius from Ori's arms as Miranda sat her down on the nearest chair.

"We got to stop the swelling over your eye!"

Sappho leaned back against the kitchen counter, her gaze focused on the damage done to Ori while the human herself argued with Miranda who was pulling almost the entire contents out of one of the cabinets.

"Calm," Adrien hummed, his voice rumbling softly as he put a firm hand between Miranda's shoulder-blades. Once she'd stopped her rush, Victus gently nuzzled her before he reached up and easily got what she'd been looking for.

Medikit in hand, Miranda began the work of getting the swelling reduced.

"We're going to have to get you to a hospital, Ori. There's too much..."

"I'll take her," Sappho interrupted before suddenly grabbing Ori and heaving her up into her arms.

"Put me down!"

"No!"

Oriana somehow managed to scramble free from the turian's tight grip before pushing Sappho away.

"I'm not your concern anymore!"

"You'll always be my concern!" Sappho snapped back.

Adrien gently pulled the confused Miri closer to him, getting her arm in a tight grip as they watched the fight play out.

"YOU lost any right to me months ago! YOU made the choice, Sappho!"

"That doesn't mean I stopped caring, Ori! Doesn't mean I stopped loving you."

"Funny way of showing it!"

Sappho didn't have an answer to that. Instead she merely gazed at Oriana despondently while not noticing Miri's shock and anger now starting to boil over.

"I want answers from you both. Now."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Not Quite Expected

"Miri... it was nothing."

Sappho stared at Ori who was gingerly prodding the still swelling flesh of her cheek.

"Really?" she asked quietly to the dark-haired human.

"Well, it clearly meant nothing to you. Why should I care." Oriana's retort was razor sharp and whipped back at the turian who winced.

Ori's hurt was obvious even with the weeks now between their last conversation. Sappho didn't even know why she was insisting on pressing the issue herself. She'd made this decision to split them apart and would stand by it. Still, seeing Ori with that human, seeing her hurt... it had clawed at her insides. She wanted to just bundle her up and murmur sweet comforts.

But Oriana was made of sterner stuff, even more than Savica. She doubted that even her dead lover would have been able to stand against Ori when she had her mind set on something.

"I'm sorry," Sappho finally whispered. "And... and, for what its worth, it meant something to me."

Ori snorted before rolling her eyes with disbelief.

"How long?" Miranda asked as Victus tried to give as much support as he could without interrupting. He positioned himself behind her, with Tib still sniffling in one arm while he kept a firm grip around Miranda's expanded belly with the other.

"A year," Sappho replied.

Both Ori and the turian glanced anxiously at Miri who just shook her head in disbelief.

She suddenly freed herself from Victus.

"Get to a doctor. Get that swelling looked after. I can't deal with this right now."

She turned and whispered something to Adrien who immediately snapped to attention.

"Really?" he practically squeaked in surprise.

"Yes. I'm going to the bedroom," Miri answer gently before she spoke to Oriana as she drifted past, "Please take care of yourself."

Oriana bristled. "HEY! You don't get to just walk away! This is exactly why we didn't tell you! This stupid disapproval of anyone I date! Get back here!"

She made to stomp off after Miranda but found herself yanked backwards by the more powerful Victus - a different one to the quiet turian supporting her sister earlier. This Victus was practically snarling at her.

"You leave her alone right now," he growled. "She's in labor, idiot! Now, get yourself to a doctor. I need to call the midwife."

* * *

Oriana had tried to stick around but Adrien had barred both her and Sappho from being anywhere near Miranda.

It got to the point late that night where he'd almost kicked them both out the house entirely when she'd attempted to sneak into the room where Miri labored with the human midwife and Victus at her side.

Sappho eventually headed home alone while Ori busied herself with tiding.

She got the boys to bed after managing to comfort Tib enough that he was able to rest even though his mind had raced over what he'd seen; made awkward small talk with the other guests who left in a hurry – none knowing of Miranda's labor currently ongoing as Victus made it plain to her that the information was not to be disclosed; before she herself sat anxiously at the kitchen table.

Just as the sun rose over the tops of the distant hills and she vaguely contemplated bed, Victus emerged from the room looking disheveled but content.

"You're still up?" he asked quietly.

"Couldn't sleep. Not while this was going on. How is Miri?"

"Fine. And Atticus is doing well too."

Ori beamed. "Atticus? He's here?! I'm so glad! When did he arrive?"

"About an hour ago. Miri's exhausted. She just managed to get to sleep. Ms Lewis will be leaving soon so I'm taking the opportunity to get some coffee before taking on the caring duties."

"I'm sorry," Oriana breathed out in a rush.

Victus didn't answer, merely pouring out what he needed and sipping it gently.

"Did you hea-"

"I heard. And I don't know why you're apologizing to me, Oriana."

"I ruined your night."

Victus sniffed. "No. I don't care for parties or other people's whims and opinions. I do care about your sister however. If you're going to apologize to anyone then let it be her. Not about the party but the lies you told her. By omission and otherwise. You hurt her, Oriana, and she's done so much for you."

"I know. I just... it wasn't meant to mean anything. Just a little fun."

Victus emptied his cup before he started his stroll back to the bedroom. "Please go and sort out that eye, Oriana. Miri was worried about it before she fell asleep."

* * *

"What do you think?"

Miri held the newborn swaddled in blankets in one arm while Tib peered at the scrunched up face as he sat in his pj's beside her on the bed.

"He's okay, I guess."

"Okay is good, Scout," Victus added with a chuckle.

"Can he come and play in the garden?"

"Not just yet. He's a little bit small right now, Scout, and he's gonna need you to help him figure out what he can do."

"Oh! Like what?"

"Well, he needs to get a bit bigger, learn to walk and chat like you... he even needs to learn how to play the games that you and Gaius play."

Tib rocked back slightly in his seat. "Oh... but then he can play?"

"Of course," Miri chuckled before pressing a kiss to cheek. "You two are going to be the best of friends."

* * *

Shepard chuckled to herself.

She lounged in bed with Garrus still snoozing beside her. They both were enjoying the opportunity to lay about till late - something that normally was denied to them by Gaius and his frantic morning energy.

"What are you laughing at?" Garrus mumbled through his pillow before he managed to find the strength to lift his sleepy head up.

"Good news. A new Victus."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Early this morning. A little boy called Atticus."

Garrus sniffled. "Funny name."

"I can't believe that you guys don't have a similar one to that!"

Her turian peered at her. "We do. I just told you what it meant. Literally means 'funny name'. Comes from an old heroic tale."

Jane stared at Garrus blankly before she started to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

It was late that day when Miri finally moved from her bed.

Adrien had been extremely good and attentive – from tending to their blue-eyed and bright newborn boy to getting their room put back into good order following the messy birth earlier that day.

After a long soak in a shower, Miranda felt almost human again.

Tib and Gaius had been constant visitors, rushing in and out to see her or chasing after Victus who was happy to indulge their curiosities as he carried Atticus in his cowl.

Oriana had been suspiciously absent. Adrien had told her that she'd gone to get her eye checked out. A good thing. Sappho had apparently come to visit too but, according to to Victus, had been too ashamed to face her.

Miri sighed. She was getting too old for all this.

She carefully walked barefoot across the clean neat floors of her home, bound for the kitchen.

Her foot had barely touched the cool tiles just beyond the door boundary when she spotted Oriana sitting sadly at the table.

"Hey," Miri greeted. "You look a lot better."

"Yeah. Doc sorted me out."

"Good," Miri replied as she slipped into the opposite seat to her.

Oriana shuffled awkwardly. "Can we talk?"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Young Sweet Atticus

"Come on in!" Victus greeted cheerily to Jane and Garrus who'd arrived to collect their little boy.

"I hear congrats are in order," Jane laughed. "Congratulations on the new son."

Victus beamed. "Why thank you, Spectre. Come on! He's with Miri in the front room. A bit tuckered out."

"Well, it's his first day in the big bad world, Victus. I think we can let him off with that," Garrus chuckled as they followed the eager older turian who led them back through the hall towards the back of the house.

Miri was sitting contentedly with Oriana at her side peering with the warmest smile at the little bundle of blanket with a tiny hand outstretched with even smaller fingers that rested in her sister's arms.

"Jane! It's good to see you!" Miranda whispered.

"Congrats, Miranda. God, he's beautiful!" Shepard cooed as she took in the little face that peered back at her from his safe cocoon of blankets.

Atticus was his father's son with the strong Victus features that he shared with his father and brother. But his large doe eyes... those eyes were all Miri. The warmest and brightest blue that dominated the features on his face.

Jane became aware of Victus hovering anxiously nearby and carefully stepped back.

"He's perfect," she whispered to him. "You must be so proud."

Her kind words distracted Victus from the hormone driven anxiety that racked him.

"Did you see his eyes? All Miranda," he replied with pride.

"You wouldn't have liked another of yellow?"

Victus smiled. "I can see Miri in Tib when he behaves a certain way or says something that is very much his mother. But now I can see Miranda staring back at me every-time I look into Atticus's face."

"I can see what you mean," Jane chuckled as Victus dashed forward when he spotted Miranda getting to her feet.

His wife handed over their newborn which he scooped up into his arms before snagging the surprised Miranda too.

She gently rubbed his back as Victus buried his face in her hair.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," he hummed contentedly before letting Miri go with reluctance.

* * *

Miranda led Jane and Oriana away to the garden, leaving behind Garrus and Victus chatting over various tidbits of news.

As they got closer to the door, the noise of boisterous young boys at play filtered through.

"I was wondering where you had them penned in," Jane laughed.

Oriana snickered. "Those two can't be contained, Jane. You of all people should know that!"

"Actually... how are you feeling? After last night-"

"I'm fine," Oriana quickly interrupted. "And don't blame Freddie for what happened. He's sick."

"PTSD?"

"Yeah... from the war. I shouldn't- I reacted badly. He's told me that when he phases out like that it would be best for me to step back and just wait for it to pass. He's got these medications that help him snap out of it. But god damn it I couldn't just leave him suffer."  
"You tried to wake him from his nightmare, huh?"

Oriana closed her eyes. "Yeeeaah. But he didn't see me. He saw whatever husk that was haunting him."

"I went through something similar. It's a terrible thing," Jane said quickly. "Where's Freddie now?"

"At the hotel. I'll be going to see him later today. Have to. He's so... heavy with guilt," Oriana replied, tactfully ignoring the stony look Miranda gave her when she disclosed her plans just as she opened the door to the garden.

"MOMMA!"

Jane spun around and caught the joyous Gaius as he barrelled in the moment he spotted her.

She lifted him up, resting him half on her hip and half on her pregnant belly.

"Hi!" she greeted before enjoying the intense nuzzles and cheek to cheek rubs from the toddler who purred happily. "Ready to come home?"

"Yep yep!"

* * *

The trip back home was nice and peaceful.

Gaius was snoring gently in his seat in the back while his mother did the same but seated beside Garrus who drove sedately homeward.

The sun was setting on what had been another beautiful day. Mentally he tallied up the list of things he needed to get done before Jane's due date and not just here in Cipritine. There was another long list with things to do at the homestead.

Shortly passed the halfway mark home, Garrus's thoughts were interrupted by a call which he took via the car's comm system.

"Hey Dad," he murmured before gesturing with one hand to the pair still sleeping. "Can't speak too loud with the sleeping beauties."

"Heh. I take it the sleepover was a success."

"On many fronts. I take it you know of Victus's good news?"

"Of course. Kari and I will make a trip down soon to see the new arrival. Now... I'm afraid this isn't quite a catch-up call."

"Oh?"

"Garrus, I've had an interesting call with an old friend of mine and what he's said has disturbed me to say the least."

His son frowned, eyes on the road but brain on what Avitus was saying.

"Spit it out, Dad."

"It's about Lantar Sidonis."

Garrus nearly hit the brakes in shock.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jane asked her father-in-law.

Garrus had upped his pace homeward from leisurely to downright dangerous. He'd just reached their driveway when Jane had awoken. After quickly telling her what Avitus had said, they'd even more rapidly gotten Gaius in and into his afternoon hammock before calling the older turian once more.

"Certain. I got the files this morning."

Jane sighed. "Well, shit."

"And are the charges, well, accurate?" Garrus hummed.

"I don't know. You and I both know that you should go into any investigation with no bias. Best let the evidence tell you the story."

Garrus sank down into the nearest chair. "Let's review here. Sidonis is under arrest for murder on the Citadel. He's saying he's innocent. Three witnesses say he did it."

Avitus shrugged. "I told you, Garrus. Once I have the case file, I'll forward it to you. I've no more information to give you right now."

"We have to help him."

Garrus snapped his attention to Jane who was staring at the slumbering Gaius intensely.

"Jane..."

"We have to. No ifs or buts. He saved him before in another life. I doubt that this Sidonis will be so different."

"He seems pretty similar," Avitus said. "In a relationship with a human called... ah, Kate Parker. Apparently she's a noted violinist."

Jane laughed. "I know of her. Through Miranda obviously. She's quite famous for her music."

"Well, she's been with Sidonis since after the war according to this and not all peaceful. I got a few news articles detailing some breaches of the peace on the station that they were involved in."

"Involved? Started or dragged into? Context would be nice," Garrus replied.

"Seems like they were targetted according to these."

Jane and Garrus stared at each other.

"You want to go, don't you?" Garrus finally sighed.

Jane grinned. "We've got loads of time before we launch with this little one to sort out one more mystery!"

"What if I say no?"

"Then... then we don't. But we should be ashamed of ourselves if we stood by and did nothing," Jane pressed. "We can make it a holiday. Take Nimerius Crassius up on his offer of that penthouse. Hell, we can arrange with Mike to meet him on the Citadel and then we can journey back to Palaven together for his holiday!"

Garrus rolled his eyes as Jane beamed, knowing that her turian had conceded the argument.

* * *

Victus put Tiberius to bed early the night.

The first stars were just peeping out from behind the disappearing light of day when the toddler had had enough of the stories that Victus read and finally passed into a restful sleep.

Miri pottered around in their room with Atticus who had very simple demands of food, warmth, comfort and a clean nappy.

While Miranda enjoyed having the baby all to herself, Victus strolled to his office. After a brief email to Bob, sent along with Miranda approved pictures to be attached to the official press release announcing Atticus's birth, he shut down his terminal and got ready for an early night.

Just before he left his office, a slightly dusty picture caught his eye. It wasn't one he'd ever seen up before. Well, he knew he hadn't framed it so carefully before hanging it in pride of place.

It was of Tarquin at his tenth birthday party. His eldest son smiled warmly at the world from that snapshot in time.

It was his favorite image of his boy long dead now and whose bones rested with those of their ancestors. He'd hidden it among the bits and pieces in his safe, always intending on eventually putting it somewhere.

He ran his fingers gently along the cold wooden frame.

"Miri," Victus sighed, knowing instantly that she'd taken the time to do this.

A thought struck him. He quickly went back to his desk and fumbled around the mix of old and new documents that covered the surface.

Finding what he wanted, Victus hurried back and added what he wanted to the picture on the wall.

He stood back and admired his completed work. Beside Tarquin's smiling face was that of young Tiberius holding his little brother in his lap - a picture taken that day and one he vetoed from being released among the others. It was too private and meaningful to Victus to allow used for the tabloids.

"My boys," Victus hummed as he gazed at the pictures before finally he turned off the light and left the office bound for his room and Miranda with their newborn.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Rumbles of Discontent

"Ooooh now!" Victus cooed at sniffling baby in his arms. "It's all okay! Got your food right here."

Atticus immediately latched on to the bottle's rubber nipple and started to gulp.

He was so intense in the suckling that his father had to coerce him to calm down with gentle words and carefully removing the bottle once from his small mouth before placing it back.

"Spirits... he's knocking it back," Adrien mused to Miri who was busy getting ready for bed.  
"I know. Have to keep an eye on that."

Adrien glanced at Miri worriedly. "How are you?"

"Okay. Did have a baby earlier today," she chuckled.

"I know that. And not that I'm not concerned over it, I meant how are you over Oriana."

Miranda sank down onto the bed, staying seated for a brief moment before falling back with a sigh as her upper body was embraced by the soft sheets.

"She's a grown woman and can make her own decisions," Miri finally replied. "I can only be there for her."

Adrien gently sat beside her, smiling as she shuffled back upright before resting her head on his shoulder. Miri pressed gentle kisses to the bare plates and visible flesh there while she gazed at their child who was eagerly doing his best to consume the whole bottle in one sitting.

"You know I love you," Adrien hummed next to her ear.

"I know. I hope you know how I feel about you..."

"Heh! You tell me in ways you don't even realize," Victus chuckled warmly, his breath tickling her flesh near her ear which prickled up in strangely pleasurable goosebumps. "I'm here if you need someone to listen. Even if it's just to complain about Ori."

Miranda pressed a quick kiss to the warm plate the covered the majority of what was Victus's cheek. "I know and you don't need to say that. You're the first person I turn to."

She didn't need to see the look of surprise on his face to know that it was there. His intense nuzzling her own face and neck let her know just how much he appreciated what she had assumed he knew as just a simple fact.

Miri eventually, and a little regretfully, purred. "As much as I love this, I do need some sleep."

* * *

Shepard cheerfully hummed a merry tune to herself while packing her things into a small case.

She'd already gotten all of Gaius's things together while her boy slept in his bed with colorful sheets. It always stunned her how much they needed to take just for the toddler alone.

"You know it's a very odd start to a murder investigation."

Shepard grinned at Garrus who had finally got back to their bedroom from his expedition to the kitchen where he'd been sorting out the mess from the day's activities.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Never seen anyone so happy to be embroiled in a murder case."

Shepard balked. "I'm not happy people are dead!"

"Didn't say that and you know it!" Garrus remarked drily but he added in a more somber tone, "Are you missing the job?"

Jane frowned, staring at her partner as he sank down onto the section of their bed not covered in clothes.

"... sort of," she replied quietly. "Well, not the job as such. I just feel at a loose end. Not used to having nothing to work on or a case to be chasing up."

Garrus leaned forward, resting his arms and clasped hands on his knees. "You are working on something or have you forgotten that you're pregnant."

"God, Garrus! That's not what this is about!"

"Isn't it? I can understand needing things to keep busy with but this... spirits. I dunno. Aren't we enough?"

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked carefully, keeping her pregnancy driven volatility under control.

"You know what I meant, Jane."

"Don't you dare!" she snapped at him. "You of all people know why I-"

Garrus got his feet in a rush before he barked out, "Do I?! Does Gaius?! Are we always going to be second to what you want? To what you think you need to do? Because I'm getting pretty fed up of this, Jane!"

Shepard stalled completely, staring at the hurt that was spread across Garrus's face.

"I'm fed up of counting down the weeks until you finally deem that you can visit. Because you don't come back _**home**_ here, Jane. This is just a pitstop. You _**live**_ on the Citadel! That poxy apartment is more your home than being here with Gaius and me."

Jane was stunned. "That's not-"

"True?! Oh please! Look at you! You're here barely a few weeks and already you can't wait to be back there! I haven't seen you as fucking happy as when you first realized that you'd gotten the best excuse to go back to that bloody station because of Sidonis!"

"You're wrong, Garrus!" Jane replied angrily. "This is my home and-"

"WELL FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!"

The blood drained from Jane's face at Garrus's roar. They stood staring at each other, together but apart. A faint crying started up and distracted them from the gulf that lay between them.

"I'll go," Jane said quietly.

"You'll do no such thing," Garrus spat out. "I know what nightmares trouble Gaius. I know what stories will help him get back to sleep. I know because I'm here, Jane."

The turian didn't spare another glance at her as he left in a rush, leaving Jane to sink down the clothes strewn bed as she pondered.

* * *

He didn't come back to her that night.

Garrus instead spent sleepless hours in the room next to Gaius's own, wanting to be close in case the child needed him.

Jane didn't question it. She accepted his decision numbly before returning to what was their room alone. As she lay there in the dark she could only think of how big this thing was. How empty it was too when it just held her.

She never felt like this on the Citadel. Always busy with one thing or another. The bed in her apartment didn't feel this tortuously vacant.

Shepard blinked as she pondered on the harsher truths that Garrus had spat at her in his rage. He was right. She had successfully segregated herself from her family, living two lives instead of one.

The Shepard who lived as a carefree Spectre on the Citadel and then here when she'd return to all the ties of family that she could conveniently ignore when away.

Hard to look at yourself and see where you fail and she had in regards to her family.

By morning she had decided that she would talk to Garrus, sort out this argument so they could move forward together.

Her plan immediately fell apart.

"Morning," she greeted after having arrived to find a busy kitchen. She'd finally passed out for a few short hours, waking late and finding her small family finishing their breakfasts.

Garrus gave a muted reply while Gaius chirped his own greeting eagerly before shoveling down more cereal.

"Garrus, do you have time to talk?" she asked softly.

"No," he replied sharply, not lifting his gaze from his omnitool. "Little bird, eat up. We've got practice."

"Practice?" Jane asked.

"You don't listen," her partner muttered under his breath. "Gaius's playing in a Xormex team. Actual games next year."

"Oh. How long will he be?"

Gaius slowed his chewing down as he spotted the tension between his parents as his father replied, "You've forgotten that too haven't you... no, I bet you never listened in the first place. I'm couching the minors. We'll be gone for the rest of the morning."

Garrus shoved his chair back from the table with a loud screech as the legs scrapped the floor before he stormed off to get his gear.

Jane gave Gaius a weak smile. "You like Xormex, little bird?"

He nodded before warily watching his father return with heavy bags over his shoulder.

"Done?" Garrus asked the toddler who nodded and pushed his bowl away. "Good. Let's go."

"Will you be back in time for the shuttle?"

Garrus shot a brief glance at Jane before he scooped up Gaius. "We'll be back," he snorted before heading for the front door.

Jane sank down onto Garrus's still warm seat as she heard the door open and shut.

* * *

The journey to the Citadel didn't improve relations between them either.

They were talking but in short chipped sentences while Gaius grew progressively quieter as the tension between his parents grew and grew.

Shortly before they arrived at their destination, both Jane and Garrus attempted to address their disagreement as best they could but found they couldn't get enough time alone in order to properly talk it out.

It'd have to wait until a better time.

The arrival at the dock was another crazy affair with Garrus insisting on carrying Gaius despite the toddler's wishes to wander on his own feet. The crowds had not changed, if anything gotten worse. They managed to find their way past security and into the station proper within an hour of first reaching the queues – a miracle by Citadel standards.

Getting to Shepard's car was the next task and slightly easier to accomplish as they reached where it was stored after a short walk. Garrus insisted on driving once he'd gotten Gaius safely in his seat.

Jane hated the quiet but tense silence that fell as they started the journey to the apartment. _Her_ apartment Garrus had whipped back at her sharply after she'd made the mistake of referring to it as home while she described a shortcut he should take.

By the time they got to the block and parked, Shepard was just exhausted by it all. They'd never fought with each other as long as they currently had.

"We need to talk," Jane murmured to him quietly as they finally stepped inside the apartment's front door and into the living room proper.

"Hmm," her partner hummed noncommittally before setting Gaius back on his feet.

"Today, Garrus," Jane finally said resolutely. "I mean it. We need this argument between us sorted before we try to help Sidonis tomorrow."

He merely nodded before strolling after their toddler who'd bolted for the bedrooms.

* * *

Jane sighed before she switched on the main vid screen.

While she searched for something suitable for Gaius who she could hear giggling as his father chased him around the bedrooms, the default starting channel that displayed current Citadel news played it's latest news.

"-tarian populace in uproar over the arrival to the station of what has been described as the most controversial leader in modern batarian history. Following th-"

Jane snapped her gaze to the screen as what was being said dawned on her.

"-he civil war. Ceimal Kar'kark is the youngest leader elected fro-"

Shepard blinked. "Ceimal... "


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Ceimal of the Living Song

She left Garrus and Gaius to settle in.

Shepard had to in fact. Something was pulling her hard to find Ceimal, to find the young batarian who couldn't be more than seven now by her reckoning.

The news had been very explicit. Ceimal had come along with a retinue of guards and advisors to speak to the batarians who lived on the station. She'd come in fact to convince the wayward children of Kar'shan to return home.

Their home-world was in the depths of a devastating civil war, one which the young girl had apparently started to Shepard's dismay. Ceimal's visions of Lord Samikis and his sister had driven her to confess them to the highest authorities of her father's order. They in turn had elected the child to what had been an empty seat for thousands of years. She was now Ceimal of the Living Song as once her ancestor Josok had been.

In that position, Ceimal had done just as Josok had done millennia before her and turned her eyes on the status quo of their world and deemed it unworthy of her people and their vast history.

Following the miracle of Duren valley during the Reaper war, countless batarians who'd gone astray from their faith or never had it to begin with had converted and joined the expansive order that Ceimal now sat at the head of. They brought with them talents they'd honed in their more brutal days and now turned outwards as Ceimal sought to bring down the many fiefdoms and gang-lands that had been founded following the collapse of the oligarchy.

After myriad successes and having gained control over the entirety of the continent of her birth, others with substantial forces finally stood against her on lands across the seas. Determined to keep to what had been the batarian way for years, these warlords combined their strength to bring down those they saw as fools seeking to end what had been vital parts of batarian life, from slavery to serfdom.

Ceimal had been more determined. Currently her forces had gained a foothold near what had been the batarian capital but had since fallen into ruin. Her advance would come soon but for some reason she had stalled all movement forward until she'd gone and asked those of her species among the stars to come home.

Shepard had a feeling that Sam was involved in that decision.

* * *

She hurried quickly onwards though the wards with her destination being the small hostel that Ceimal and her people had taken rooms in.

"Ah. Spectre Shepard. Lady Ceimal has been expecting you. Go right ahead."

Shepard, having just arrived breathlessly into the lobby, tried to appear as unconcerned at words from the young batarian woman who was on guard outside the elevator to the upper floors that had been completely taken over by Ceimal's companions.

"Thank you," she muttered as she passed by, aiming for the closest lift that would take her upwards. It had become a very nervous trip indeed. As the lift slowed, Jane took a deep breath before letting it all back out in one slow motion.

She stepped out into the bare hallway. Shepard was used to even the dingiest of hotels to have decoration on the Citadel and the floors below had been no exception but this hallway was completely bare except for the carpet. Her attention was quickly taken by a nearby door opening.

A little batarian girl clad in simple robes colored puce emerged from behind the heavy metal door and smiled at Shepard.

"Hello, Spectre!"

"You remember me, Ceimal?"

"Of course! I've been waiting for you. Come on in!" the girl replied in a voice that chimed with youth and boundless energy.

* * *

Garrus sank into the well-used leather chair before he opened up Jane's terminal after forcing himself to not tidy up the mess that surrounded it.

He briefly skimmed through the most urgent of emails before flickering his attention instead through the myriad breaking news alerts and rolling data tickers of the Citadel's booming information business. He used to be addicted to this stuff, using it to put together how people related to each other and on more than one occasion figuring out a case through the small articles squirreled away among the flood.

But he wasn't that person anymore, he mused to himself as he shut it down after barely scanning over three articles. Hell, he didn't even think he knew who Jane was either. He'd never felt as disconnected from her as he had these past few years.

Sure they tried to talk it out but things always seem to slip back. Then came the talk again followed by apologies and a brief period of time where things were good. It had become a vicious cycle. One he intended on breaking one way or the other, he thought darkly as he brooded at the empty screen.

If it hadn't been for his father's advice and help in raising Gaius... well, Garrus seriously thought that he'd have divorced her at this stage. That's wasn't a million miles away at the moment either his mind added darkly.

"Dad?"

Garrus's mood lightened and his brooding look broke into a warm smile at Gaius who had bounced into view by the doorway. "Yes, Little Bird?"

"I saw a park with loads of people outside the window!"

His father chuckled. "Well... I guess we better go check it out then, eh?"

* * *

"You seem troubled, Jane Shepard."

Jane was more than a little unnerved by the little batarian girl who she sat having tea with.

"It's nothing. Just tired."

"It's not nothing. Your marriage and family are suffering"

"How do you-"

"Know? I just do. You need to think, Jane Shepard, on what it is that you really want. Because your partner is thinking it. He's thinking of leaving you."

Shepard's heart lurched forward in a rush.

"He... he wouldn't."

"As he once believed that you wouldn't place your family together last. But you have and he sees it. He sees it all. Samikis sees it too. He wishes that you and the turian have a different fate."

"Heh. Why am I not surprised."

"Samikis believes that now is the time for you to choose."

Shepard stared at Ceimal, the little girl peering back with eyes that seemed to delve into her very soul.

"Between?" she finally asked with a dry throat.

"Between being a Spectre and your family. We all think that we have so much time. Time to do everything that we desire. I'm here to tell you that isn't true. You cannot have it all. You must choose and today."

"And Sam told you to tell me this?"

Ceimal smiled. "No. Ouhil did. I'm here for a different purpose but the Lady asked that I relay this message to you."

Jane leaned forward, careful of the bump that made it awkward for her.

"That's actually why I came here. This station and the batarians on it are far too dangerous for you to convince to go anywhere."

"Don't worry, Jane Shepard. I'm not alone. Before I can look to restore my home-world, I need all of her people to return."

"I think that might be a dream too far, Ceimal."

The child smiled at her unnervingly. "My dreams show me only what must be."

* * *

Garrus was sitting alone on the couch by the time she returned. The vid screen was on, some vapid action movie that lit up the dark room with its many explosions and gunfire.

"Hey," Jane greeted, trying not to let the almost blank look that Garrus gave in return get to her.

"Hey," he finally replied before focusing on movie once again.

Jane dumped her belongings on the table, taking a deep breath before she joined him on the couch.

The turian didn't react and kept his attention firmly on the film.

"Garrus?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk?"

"Later. I'm watching this."

Jane bit back the angry retort she wanted to snap at him. "I think-" she started carefully instead, "-that our marriage takes priority over a movie."

"Oh? Funny that," Garrus replied lowly. "Because it meant nothing apparently when you took off earlier today with the bare minimum of explanation. You don't get to decide when it matters and when it doesn't, Jane."

Shepard closed her eyes tight. "You're right..." she murmured. "... and I'm sorry."

"Always sorry," Garrus hissed as his eyes finally left the screen and instead stared at his bare-feet that were propped up on the coffee table. "Always so damn sorry but never enough to actually change."

"Garrus, you have to know that you and Gaius are the most important people in my life and-"

"I've had to defend your absences, Jane! I've had to explain time and again to Gaius about why Mommy can't be there for weeks at a time. I've had to raise him alone!"

"Garrus..."

"It's true. Spirits... its true. My father and Kari have been more a part of his life and mine than you have. And that's terrifying. I can't keep doing this alone."

Jane swallowed nervously. "Do you... do you still love me?"

"Love was never the problem. At least on my side," came the rumbling reply that caused Jane to suddenly throw herself on Garrus who huffed in surprise.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she gushed out, her arms wrapped tight around the turian's neck as his own slipped around her swollen waist.

Garrus shook his head in faint disbelief. Jane slipped her hands free, sat back upright and gripped his face in her hands.

"I mean it. I meant it before too. Just... just... I guess I wanted it all. But this is it, Garrus. I've made my choice and it's you. You and Gaius. I'm... I'm resigning."

Garrus's eyes went wide with surprise. "You're giving it up?"

"All of it. I'll have to sort out some things and maybe look at finding work to do on Palaven but... yeah. This is the end of my Spectre career."

Her husband was deeply shocked and it was written all over his face.

"Are you certain? I don't want this to be a regret that destroys us later."

"Rather than something that is destroying us now? Garrus... I love you. I love you more than my job. I love you more than being able to fly off and play the hero. Remember what you said to me once? Vakarian and Shepard. Or was it Shepard and Vakarian. Who cares... heh!" Jane rested her forehead on his, smiling at the little rumbling purr that started deep in his chest.

"You, me and Gaius. I've been letting us fall apart but not anymore."

* * *

An hour passed with the two intertwined on the couch. The movie was still playing although Shepard barely paid it any heed. Two wine glasses took the spot on the coffee table where Garrus's feet once rested while Jane was seated comfortably in his lap.

The tension had gone and was happily replaced with the contentedness that had always marked their relationship from when they'd been just friends to their first steps to something more.

"Tomorrow, after we talk to Sidonis, I'd like to take some time for just us," Garrus said as he broke the silence that had fallen.

"I'd like that too," Jane replied.

"Good. Dad will be here by the afternoon. He's said he'll watch Gaius for us."

"Oh?"

"I may have been organizing this before you ran off."

"He knows about the fight?"

"Only that. No details. He knows I wanted to get some alone time with you."

Shepard rested her head in the curve of his cowl near his neck. "Let's hope this investigation doesn't get too complicated before then."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Samikis's Chosen

"Young. For a warlord," Sparacus remarked dourly to Tevos who kept a carefully neutral face as the batarian child walked resolutely to her audience with them.

Following in Ceimal's wake were some very hardened looking warriors indeed, each clearly ready to fight for the girl to death and all casting wary glances to the surrounds. They expected trouble.

Shepard watched with Garrus from the viewing balcony with the best view of the chamber while Gaius, being bored, played a game on his father's omnitool.

"Lady Ceimal. I speak for my fellow Councillors when I welcome you to the Citadel." Tevos's voice boomed around the practically empty chamber.

To Shepard's surprise, very few had come to see this spectacle. The entire station was abuzz with the arrival of this young girl who was apparently a warmonger leading a very successful revolution on her home-world.

Shepard stared down at the dot that was Ceimal.

"Hello!" Ceimal chirped at the Councillors who towered above her.

Shepard grinned. She could just imagine the look of consternation on Sparacus's face at the childish greeting.

"Hello indeed. Pleasantries aside, what is the purpose of your visit with us today?" Tevos added.

"I'm here because there are many on my world that belong to you," Ceimal said with a cheery voice. "They were brought there unwillingly. Slaves. I set them free but there isn't enough... "

The child turned to her father, Heimc, whom Shepard recognized. The batarian in puce coloured robes bent down to his daughter's height.

"It's credits, right?"

Her father nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

Ceimal turned to the Councillors in a renewed upbeat mood. "Credits! We don't have enough credits to get everyone home again. So we need you to collect them please! Oh... but not right away! We have to beat the other people first because there's more slaves to be set free. They're hiding them from us. Silly! We can see them."

The Councillors were clearly stumped at this. Even Shepard and Garrus saw it from the distance they were away from the meeting itself.

* * *

"Daddy? What's that noise?"

Gaius's parents immediately snapped their attention to Gaius who was staring at the locked doors of the Council chamber.

"That's... nothing, little bird. You stay here with your mother. I'll be right back."

Garrus nodded at Shepard, seeing the concern in her eyes. Far below, Ceimal's guards were aware too of the noise and angry shouts that came from the corridor they had passed through.

Garrus hurried along the walkway and soon had reached the small view-port that afforded him clear sight of the outer waiting area. It was full to the brim with batarians. Not friendly either from the many banners and fights breaking out.

Some of Ceimal's guards held the line and prevented the chambers being breached but Garrus could see the beating they were taking for it.

He rushed back to Shepard, regaining his composure so as not to alarm Gaius before he whispered in her ear, "There's a mob out there. Ceimal's in danger. We all might be."

Shepard quickly thought through her options.

"I've gotta get down there to Ceimal and let her know. You stay here with Gaius. I'll be back and we'll get out of here ourselves."

By the time Shepard reached the Council chambers, everyone now knew something was seriously wrong.

Ceimal's guards and her father were already attempting to find some items they could use to bludgeon the mob outside if they managed to break in. The Councillors themselves were busy contacting the seemingly absent C-Sec officers who should have been posted outside.

The only one who was calm was Ceimal who innocently tilted her head and stared at the door from which the sounds of conflict emanated.

Shepard was about to breathlessly take command of the situation and order an evacuation when Ceimal said simply, "I have to go outside."

Everyone seemed to stop frozen in place.

"Ceimal... not now, my _fraali_ ," Heimc said softly as he gently placed his hands on his daughter's tiny shoulders.

"Don't be worried! It'll be okay. I just have to go outside!"

"No. You're staying here until we can figure this out."

Ceimal caught her father's hand in her own. "I have to do this! I have to be brave... Lord Samikis says so!"

Even as the girl said his name, Shepard spotted Sam loitering in his typical lazy way in the corner. He smiled and even winked at her before pressing a finger to his lips to signal Shepard to not react.

Shepard reached out to Heimc, unwittingly distracting the batarian who loosened his grip on the little girl.

Ceimal took full advantage of her father's brief distraction and slipped from his grasp as she ran to the door. "Open it please!" she shouted out mid-run.

The guards did as the child asked although it appeared that they fought with their bodies over it. Shepard realized quickly that Sam wasn't letting them disagree with Ceimal and was forcing them to act as their young leader demanded.

The girl slipped out the smallest gap and disappeared outside to the mob. Shepard watched Sam disappear too, clearly keeping step with the child.

The doors slammed shut again to Heimc's despair.

"OPEN IT!"

"I can't! It's jammed!" one of the guards who'd opened it cried out.

The Councillors at this stage had left their podiums and stood with them in the small panicked crowd.

"Listen..." Tevos said softly. "Silence has fallen. Whatever was happening outside has now ceased."

Heimc tried the doors again and failed once more.

"Looks like we're stuck," Shepard huffed. "EDI? Help would be appreciated!"

The AI's disembodied voice emerged from the very walls it seemed. "Apologies Shepard. I can find no reason as to why the doors will not open. Nearby Keepers have been alerted and are on their way."

Heimc hammered on the door with his bare fists before he attempted to pry it open. He was soon joined by his companions, each desperate to get to Ceimal.

* * *

Suddenly and unexpectedly the door slid open.

Ceimal stepped back inside with a big beaming smile.

"Hi! Everything's okay now!"

Before Heimc could grab and bundle her away, Ceimal walked determinedly to the dumbfounded Councillors.

"Will you help us get your people back to their families and worlds?"

Tevos blinked as the asari was caught in the girl's unrelenting stare.

"... yes. When you need our help of course."

The child giggled happily. "Hehehehehehehe! Great! I'm gonna go now. Bye!"

Ceimal skipped back outside but now followed by everyone including Garrus with Gaius.

The disgruntled batarians who'd earlier seemed determined to stop the child were sitting and standing in quiet groups in the waiting area. Some were weeping as others attempted to regain their composure.

When they spotted Ceimal passing by, some started to bow and kneel as the child walked by while others shrunk back from her altogether.

Shepard and Garrus followed in Ceimal's wake, equally as dumbfounded at this sudden change.

"What the hell happened here?" Garrus murmured to Jane while keeping a firm grip on Gaius's hand as the boy toddled beside him.

"No idea. Whatever it was had to have been intense."

"I let them know the truth."

Ceimal had heard their words and stopped just ahead of them.

"What truth, _fraali_?" Heimc asked before Shepard could jump in.

"Of life, death and everything in-between. Of why they need to come home. No exceptions. So they will all come home eventually."

A strange grumbling from the little girl's belly interrupted her speech. "I'm hungry, Dad!"

* * *

"Time off?"

Victus blinked at Bob with the AI somehow managing to look embarrassed even in the metal robot he used to perform his duties as the Primarch's aide.

"I mean-" Victus quickly clarified. "-I've no issue with this at all! Just... I'm only just back early from leave myself. I may need you to go over everything that has happened in my absence before you go."

"Of course!"

"And your replacement?"

"The resource coordinator has assigned Miss Ayius Locum for the month that I will be away."

Victus shrugged. "Is she any good?"

"There has been no negative remarks on her record, sir. You met her shortly before the meeting with Senator Dornius regarding the state of reconstruction on Menae."

"Ahhh yes! That young woman and her gaggle of friends. Bob, it would be best if you would give her a subtle reminder that she'll need to perform her duties without my office becoming hangout. Well... I suppose I better sign this off so. However you will need to get Miss Locum up-to-date on my habits before you go too. You know how much I like routine," Victus added goodheartedly.

By the time he left his first day back, Victus was just itching to get home.

He'd been in touch regularly over the day but it wasn't the same. Atticus was just a little bit too small to be journey to his office just yet. If Victus had his preferred month off then he'd have the child with him at work as he'd be old enough.

However the calls to his house had been so disruptive, especially to the delicate sleeping patterns of Atticus, that he felt going back was called for.

Miri had no issue with it and in fact seemed to really enjoy having their boys all to herself.

He arrived back to a quiet house with dimmed lights.

"Miri? Tib?" he called out before going in search of them with that vague panicking feeling he often got in relation to his small family clutching his chest tight.

It only released when he found them in the smaller living room that Miri preferred immensely as it allowed for scattered toys, pillows and messy arts and crafts.

Miri was lounging on the soft couch with Atticus passed out in the sling around her neck and pressed to her chest.

Tib was building some sort of fortress with his toy bricks and was marshaling his smaller toy soldiers for an all out assault at it.

"Hey," he greeted, bending over and kissing Tib on his fringe as the boy giggled before joining Miri on the couch.

"Good day?" she asked while she leaned back into his arms.

"Bob's going on holiday. For a month. I could hardly refuse him. He never takes time to himself."

"Oh dear."

"I know. Apparently I'm going to be assigned a replacement temporally."

"You'll make it work."

"She's young. Perhaps too young. You sure you won't come back and work for me?"

Miri chuckled. "It would be extremely inappropriate considering I'm your wife now."

"Well, she'll be starting tomorrow so Bob can get her trained up. We'll have to see how it works out."

* * *

"Just madness, Dad. Crazy," Garrus rumbled as he stirred the cup of tea he'd fetched Avitus from the kitchen.

"I'm surprised that it cleared up as fast as it did. I saw on the news that they estimated a crowd of nearly a thousand people there. The before and after images were frightening. From anger and rage to silence. Never seen anything like it all the years I was on this station."

Shepard coughed meaningfully from where she sat with Gaius on the couch.. The child was listening intently to the conversation between the two turians.

Avitus got the hint and switched the topic of conversation.

"So... where are you both off to tonight?"

"We're going to have a quiet word with Kate Parker," Garrus replied.

"Ooooohh. Still going ahead with that?"

"Absolutely," Shepard said rapidly. "They still need our help. This thing with Ceimal just distracted us momentarily."

"How is the girl?"

"Good. We left her at that small hotel she's holed up in. When we got there it was full to the brim with gifts and tributes from the few batarian communities that welcomed Ceimal's arrival. When we were leaving, her minders were taking the goods to the nearest shelter and orphanage."

Avitus nodded before he took a sip of his drink. Once his parched throat was wetted once more, he sighed. "At least she has a good heart."

"The best, Avitius. I just worry. Whatever happened in that waiting room was enough to silence a mob that had been braying for blood. The security vids conveniently froze just as the child stepped in the room and the mob? The mob is saying nothing."

Shepard peered down at Gaius who was eagerly distracted by the small toy Avitus had brought him.

"But that is something for another time. Right now we need to focus on Sidonis and seeing what this is all about."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

To Be Needed

"You sure you're okay with this?"

Garrus didn't spare Shepard a glance as his entire focus was locked on the forlorn figure of Lantar Sidonis prominently displayed on the security footage of the small bleak cell.

"It's fine. Another Lantar has helped me with my grief and anger. Now I just want to talk."

"As long as you're sure."

"Let's go," was the immediate reply as Garrus led the way, nodding at the C-Sec officer who politely opened the doors and allowed the pair through to the cells.

The noise was practically deafening and the smell indescribable. Shepard wrinkled her nose in disgust but still noticed that Garrus was unfazed, clearly prepared for this by his own time serving in C-Sec.

Her turian was striding forward purposely and even pulling away from Shepard who was feeling her pregnancy a bit too much on her feet and ankles.

"Garrus... wait up!"

Her shout was unneeded as Garrus came to a halt and peered into the cell he stalled outside.

"Lantar Sidonis," he rumbled darkly.

"Shit!" came a panicked voice from within. "How the hell did you find me?!"

* * *

Victus reluctantly handed over the very chatty Atticus who chirped and squeaked to the whole world it seemed. This morning in particular the baby was very active.

He gently stroked the tiny little fringe before stepping away.

"He'll be fine."

Victus flickered his gaze to the peaceful face of Miranda who held their baby in a secure grip.

"I know. I just... I hate this."

"You can stay. There's nothing stopping you," Miri gently teased while Atticus rolled his big blue eyes towards Victus and chirped at him happily.

"I wish I could. You've no idea how much..."

"The only thing forcing you is, well, you."

He pondered Miri's words carefully. "I'll do a half day. See how much I can do at home. Even just a few hours."

Miranda stepped close, got on her tiptoes and gently kissed him with Victus's grateful rumbles echoing from his throat.

"Good," she whispered as she drifted back down. "We love having you home with us."

"Maybe I should be considering retirement then," he joked mid nuzzle.

"Maybe you should."

He froze, almost taken aback. "I... I wasn't expecting that."

"What?" Miri replied with her head cocked to the side, an act the baby attempted to copy.

"If I did... you wouldn't be upset at me?"

"For what? For wanting to spend more time at home? For wanting to enjoy the retirement you have earned?"

A smile peeked out from the corner of his mouth which he immediately attempted to smother. Miranda sighed before she lifted back on to the tips of her bare toes and kissed him once more.

"I want us happy. Whenever you are ready to retire then just say the word," she breathed out against his mouth-plates.

"You've no idea how much that means to me."

"Did you think I'd fight you on it?"

"A little."

Miri laughed. "You better go or you'll be late."

* * *

"If you're gonna shoot then do it!"

Shepard found herself a little dumbstruck. Even though she'd prepared for this, having the young Lantar Sidonis before her was disconcerting. In his place for the briefest second flashed the image of an older and wiser Lantar who bore his scars and burdens with a quiet dignity.

This Lantar was young, brash and clearly expecting Garrus to shoot him on sight.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Shepard heard Garrus say with a clipped tone. "How did you end up in here?"

"What's it to you?" Lantar asked suspiciously as he dragged back on a jacket he'd discarded to the floor.

"Just curious," Garrus spat back just as quickly.

"I got into a fight."

"Must have been quite the battle if you're in jail," Shepard added while she finally approached the shimmering wall that locked the turian in.

"Guy attacked my girlfriend. Had to step in," Lantar replied quietly. "I mean we both walked away from the scuffle. Next morning I'm getting picked up for murder. The guy walked away for spirits sake! He barely had a scratch on him!"

"Says here..." Garrus murmured as he reviewed the case-file on his omnitool, "... that he was found with multiple stab wounds. And your knife still stuck in one."

"I was with Kate that night! I didn't leave her... except once."

"Once?"

Lantar shuffled. "I had an appointment."

"Where?"

"Kor'is jewelers. Couple of blocks over from the C-Sec academy."

"I imagine they can confirm that," Garrus added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah. Just... don't tell Kate will you?" Lantar added as he rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. "She doesn't know."

"Know what?" Garrus asked thoughtlessly before Shepard lightly prodded him. "What ar... oh. So marriage huh? Thought you weren't the settling type, Lantar. At least you always proclaimed that."

"People can change, Vakarian."

Garrus stared at what had been a close friend once. "Yes they can. Look we're actually out of time for this. Could only get a few minutes but we'll try to get to you. We're gonna take a look at this. See what we can do for you."

"Why would you do this? For me of all people!"

Garrus glanced at Shepard before returning his attention to the bewildered Sidonis in the cage. "You won't understand this but there was a man once who did my son and my family a great service. I owe him a debit that I don't believe can ever be repaid. And he's... he's not here for me to attempt to even do so. Instead I intend on helping others in his name. Any message for Kate? We'll be calling on her after this."

Lantar blinked rapidly, dumbfounded by what was happening. "Just that I'll see her soon hopefully. That I'm thinking of her."

* * *

"Ahhh. Miss Locam isn't it?"

Victus greeted to the young turian woman who met him at the reception to his office.

"Yes Primarch! Ayius Locam at your service. I'm so glad that you remember me! And I'm extremely grateful for this opportunity to work for you. It's a real honor!"

"No need for the platitudes," he replied with a small cough. "Well, I better get started. What is the schedule for today?"

"List of appointments on your desk along with _kors_ coffee. Freshly made, Primarch."

Victus beamed. "Why thank you. I think we'll get along quite well if this is how every morning will go!"

He'd barely stepped inside the door of his office when he remembered an important item and turned to his new temporary aide. "If Miranda calls, please put her through. If I'm in a meeting and it's not an emergency, inform me and tell her I'll call her back."

"Of course, Primarch."

He nodded and gave a polite smile before heading to his desk, just missing the chim of an incoming call to the reception desk.

After a brief and polite greeting, Miss Locam listened carefully to the caller before replying, "I'm sorry Miss Lawson. I'm afraid the Primarch hasn't arrived yet. I'll inform him to contact you when he does."

Ayius Locam sat back in the seat following the call before she suddenly wrote a small note regarding the call on a datapad and made a plan to slip it unnoticed on the Primarch's desk later that day.

* * *

"Shit!"

Miranda panicked. Adrien hadn't taken his omnitool to work that morning, forgetting to take it with him in the enjoyable haze of the early morning wake up call that Miri had indulged him with.

"Come on baby! Breathe!" she said in a trembling voice to Atticus, the baby struggling to take in air to his lungs.

"TIB!" Miri shouted out to her toddler who rushed to her in his pajamas.

"Come on, sweetie! Get into your seat in the car! We gotta get to the doctor!"

* * *

"And you two... you know Lantar?"

Kate Parker had been hard to persuade into letting Garrus and Jane into her apartment.

"Old colleagues," Garrus rumbled as he took a good look around. "A very nice place, Miss Parker."

"Thank you. It's really just a bit of a mess right now. Lantar's just moved in and..." Kate trailed off. "Can you help him?" she asked quietly.

Jane glanced at Garrus before giving her most reassuring smile. "We will. But we have a few questions for you. We need a timeline of what happened. We didn't have enough time with Lantar to get an itinerary."

"Of course! Would you like a drink or anything before we start?"

"No need. Tell us what happened, Kate."

The slim brown haired human sank down into a seat at the nearest table. "We were out for dinner. Haven't had the chance to just enjoy being with each other in so long. Was really nice."

"Been busy?" Jane asked with a smile.

"My concert program is extremely tough. Touring isn't for everyone. Lantar being my bodyguard makes it so much easier but still leaves us with little time to just be two normal people in a relationship."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Garrus rumbled, "... how did you two end up together?"

Kate beamed. "He saved me! In London during the war. I'd lost everything. My family, my friends... everything. But I helped out as best I could with getting people and supplies to shelters around the city. In the lead-up to the final attack, I was trapped in a building collapse. I was certain it was over for me and just sat there waiting for the husks to come. And instead, I got Lantar. He got me out of there and safely to another shelter."

The slight human chuckled. "I think I scared him a little at the start because I clung to him like a limpet! When the war was over and he brought up leaving Earth, I immediately knew I had to go with him. I, ahem, I loved him a lot earlier and for a lot longer than he loved me."

Jane laughed. "But it's clearly even now."

"I hope so," was Kate's soft reply. "We had dinner out at the Craxius restaurant. Not certain of the time as I'd left my omnitool at home. It was dusk in the station cycle. I remember that at least! Shortly after leaving the restaurant, I was accosted by a man on the street. Human like me. No idea of his name. He was very vocal about his disgust at seeing me with a turian. Started shouting about needing to repopulate after the war. It was very upsetting. Then he grabbed my arm painfully." Kate rubbed her upper arm reflexively as if reliving it in her mind. "Lantar punched him. There was scuffle and eventually they were broken apart. Lantar took me home and that was it. I thought it was all over with."

Garrus tilted his head a little. "Lantar told us that he left you later that evening?"

"Oh! He did. For about an hour in fact."

"Did you notice anything different? Was he behaving normally? Any changes of clothing?"

Kate shook her head. "No. Nothing. He just came back with a bottle of wine and we watched some really cheesy films until late."

Jane leaned forward and grabbed Kate's hand. "We need you to remember every detail, every tiny bit that might help us. So... let's go through this once more and see if there's anything else we can add to flesh this out a little."

* * *

"-and of course Senator Hitritis didn't approve!"

Victus laughed heartily at the amusing story which Ayius related to him. They sat having lunch together in his office while going through a number of files and important events scheduled for later that week.

"Well, I imagine he wouldn't considering," he replied with a voice rumbling with good humor.

"His wife was not too impressed either. Neither was his girlfriend!"

They both erupted into peels of laughter once more before their moment was interrupted by the arrival of an incensed Attilius who strode in purposefully.

Ayius quickly got to her feet. "Sir! You can't just barge in here like this! The Primarch-"

"Shut it!" Atilius barked out angrily. "Get to your post outside. NOW!"

Victus shot up. "Apologize to Miss Locum! I tolerate a lot from you, Marcus, but rudeness to someone who doesn't deserve it is unacceptable."

"Just get out! And you!" Atilius snapped at Victus. "You get your shit together. Now. I gotta get you to the hospital."

Victus paled. "Why? What's-"

"It's Atticus. Just... get your things," Marcus replied in a low stuttered tone that suddenly had Victus terrified to his core.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Tearing Apart of Family

Victus bolted down the corridors with Atilius not far behind him.

The moment they'd reached the hospital they'd been immediately directed up several flights of stairs to the intensive care wards assigned to infants.

"Where are they?!" Victus huffed out breathlessly as he threw his work bag to the floor next to Sappho who was sitting awaiting their arrival in the waiting room.

"Adrien, I need you to take a deep breath before we go through."

"Sorry?!"

Sappho pulled him back from the door and took a firm hold of his tunic. "Listen to me, okay? Jack is inside working on Atticus and Tib right now."

"Tiberius?" Victus blinked. "My boys... they're both sick?"

Sappho glanced at Atilius who shrugged. "Couldn't tell him on the way here. He'd have a meltdown."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Okay. Sit down. I'll go get Jack. Marcus, make sure he stays put."

Before Victus had any say in the matter, Atilius had grabbed him and shoved him firmly into a seat while Sappho disappeared into the main ward with the door shutting firmly behind her.

"What's happening? Where's Miri?"

"Just wait until Jack gets here."

Victus leaned forward in his seat. "Why wasn't I called? Why didn't Miri ring?"

"She did. Several times."

"I-I-... I didn't get a message."

"A story for another day, Adrien. Jack is here."

* * *

The door slid open and Sappho stepped back inside with Jack Kynes who looked disheveled at her side.

"P-P-Primarch."

Victus shoot up to his feet. "Skip the pleasantries, Jack. Tell me what's happening."

Jack glanced anxiously at Sappho who took the lead knowing of the human's stutter.

"There's a problem with the boys and their nanites. They've been reprogrammed."

"I don't understand. I thought that was impossible," Victus retorted.

Sappho shook her head. "It is. Mostly. Unless the mother's changed."

"Miri..."

"We don't know the mechanism just yet but Miri's nanites were reprogrammed. That fed down in a cascade to the boys. It hit Atticus first. Being so small it didn't take long for the effects to appear. He's currently on a ventilator and having to be fed intravenously. Jack has managed to stave off organ failure for now. Tib is struggling to breath but not as serious as Atticus. Jack managed to locate the problem in time."

"Who did this?! Where's Miri?!"

Sappho turned her gaze to the floor. "Miranda had to leave, Adrien. Her nanites were the cause of the illness. If she had stayed-"

"D-death," Jack blurted out. "The c-c-children would h-have d-d-died with her c-close proximity."

"As it is, Atticus is still extremely ill. So Miri has gone with Sabia to find out what they can."

Victus was stock still. "I need to speak with her."

"You will. But not now. The boys need you since... they can't have their mother."

"Spirits! Miri... I have to see her! Speak to her!"

Sappho grabbed his arm. "And you will. Just you need to go to the boys first. While you settle and comfort them, I'll see about Miranda. You know that she won't be able to be anywhere near the boys until this is sorted, right?"

Victus shook off the attempted comfort. "I know. That's why I need to see her."

"Of course. Jack? Would you mind escorting Adrien to the children?"

The human nodded and eagerly led the way for Victus through the ward.

* * *

Atilius and Sappho waited until he'd gone out of hearing range before speaking to each other.

"Where has they gone, Marcus?"

"Sabia hasn't said. Only that Miranda is currently going over every location she'd been to over the past day or so."

"Do we tell him our suspicions?"

Marcus shrugged. "We could but later. He'll only want to be out there with Miri chasing them down. He can't be like that as Primarch."

"Would be unseemly for him to chase down Cerberus operatives through Palaven and beyond," Sappho agreed. "Not that he'd care about that."

"Titus, whatever it takes I'm willing to do. For them both. You know why. Cerberus can't win. They've just struck what could be a fatal blow to Miri with this, separating her so fundamentally from her family. I don't intend on standing by and letting this happen without a fight."

Sappho nodded. "I agree and will do the same. At the same time, I have to admire their ingenuity. Forcing Miranda through her children to abandon safety and become an easier target."

"Admire all you wish, Titus. I'm gonna be more focused on ending this game in our favor. Look... I'll head out and find out where they are. Do a swap with Sabia in fact. I'll be in touch when I can. Just keep him from doing something silly."

* * *

Victus gently stroked Atticus's tiny hand, afraid to do anything else even though he desperately wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

Atticus was asleep, had to be for the various tubes and wires that were jabbed into his small body.

He seemed dwarfed by all tech around him which horrified his father and caused Victus's heart to squeeze painfully in his chest.

"He'll b-b-be fine," Jack whispered to the Primarch who tore his gaze away from the baby to the human at his side. "T-the nanites are repairing themselves. Destroying t-t-the damaged ones and m-making new."

"Do you know when he'll be able to be held? When he'll be awake?"

"I'm s-s-sorry but nothing is d-d-definite. Will know more in a f-f-few hours."

"Thank you, Jack. Tiberius?"

Jack smiled and gestured to the connecting room. "M-made sense to have them close to e-each other."

Victus nodded before reluctantly he left Atticus's side and slipped through the door to find an very tired, irritable and wheezing Tiberius in the company of a nurse.

"Dada!" he huffed out painfully at seeing Victus.

"Hey Scout," he rumbled before quickly covering the distance between them in just two strides. He bundled the boy in his arms, careful to not knock the various tubes that were also poking out of Tib's plates. "How are you feeling?"

"I want Mama."

Victus gave the most comforting smile he could. "Your momma has to do something really important right now. The minute she's done she'll be right here with you, Tiberius. You know what... I'll see if I can get her to talk across vid so you know how much she wants to be here."

Sappho strolled in right at that moment.

"Sappho, could we borrow your omnitool so Tib can see and talk to his mother?"

The turian paled a little but was saved from having to explain by Jack.  
"S-s-she can't."

"Why not?" Victus demanded, controlling the flash of temper that threatened to erupt.

"The nanites, Adrien," Sappho whispered. "They transmit through short range frequencies from her body. If she makes contact with voice or video it'll transfer across and..."

"Oh spirits," Victus whimpered. "She can't be in contact with the boys at all." Sappho and Jack, both appearing to have aged over the past few hours, nodded.

It struck Victus hard that for now he was a single parent and Miranda was alone.

* * *

Atilius met Sabia and Miri on the outskirts of city in a practically empty playground.

"Miri! How are you holding up?" Marcus said as he hugged her, noting the rigid way she held herself.

"I'm okay, Marcus. The boys?"

"Better. Atticus is rebounding. Jack's all over them both. I doubt he'll be leaving them until he's certain the danger has passed."

She nodded. "Adrien?"

"Shocked. Desperate to talk to you."

"Could you organize for us to meet in about an hour or so?"

"Why?"

Miri stared at him intently. "We have a lead but it's currently heading off world. I've booked flights to their destination which leave in another two hours."

"Really?" Marcus asked with a gaze that flicked between Miri's stony face and Sabia's.

"Thanks to the geth," Sabia answered him. "Their tracking of Cerberus movements have been most helpful. They noted a transmission that came from Palaven to a Cerberus receiver this morning. They haven't decoded it yet but where able to match codes previously seen to a few lines. Referenced a job done here and that they were en-route to the next location. Earth."

Marcus nodded. "Right. We need to get our stuff together."

"There's no we in this, Marcus," Miri said simply. "There's me. I need to do this."

"Not without backup!"

"I couldn't live with myself if your twins grew up fatherless because of me."

Atilius bristled. "I'm not that old and weak that a few Cerberus operatives would cause me any trouble!"

"Don't. I'm doing this without you. Your children need you, Marcus. And they need you, Sabia."  
The couple glanced at each other before Marcus replied, "How about Sappho?"

"She'll... need to take my place for now. Adrien can't manage both boys on his own. Especially with them being in hospital."

Atilius grunted. "Okay. I know someone who can give you back up. Avitus is off world at the Citadel. I'm sure he'll have no problem helping."

"Marcus..."

"Don't argue. I need to make a call to him. Avitus Vakarian is everything you need in one man to help you find the operative or team who did this."

* * *

Victus barrelled down the corridors of the spaceport to reach the small alcove that Atilius had directed him to. He slowed upon seeing Miranda sitting waiting for him.

"Hey," she called softly before being swept up in a crushing embrace by the turian.

"Spirits, Miri! Tell me this isn't real."

"Adrien, I can't... I don't know. Jack's working on what he can but I need to find the team that Cerberus sent that did this. I need to get the program they used so we can reverse engineer it. Even then there's no guarantee."

Miri slipped from his arms. "If this can't be fixed then I'll disappear. I'll have to. I can't even... I can't even hear their voices or see their faces, Adrien," she whispered with a voice trembling with sadness. "They've robbed that from me. They've robbed my family."

"Not yet! Don't give up on us, Miri!"

"Promise me something."

Victus paused, unsure of whether he wanted to hear this or not.

"Promise me that if this can't be fixed that you'll find them a new mother. One who'll love them as much I do. Who'll read them stories and play games and..."

Tears suddenly burst from Miri's eyes and ran in streams down her face. She shut them tight, her voice gone too as if she was afraid to continue with words that hurt her to say.

Victus wrapped himself around her before he sank with Miri in his arms on the nearest seat.

"Don't," he mumbled. "I won't hear of it. We can fix this. If not us then Jack of all people. We've gotten through worse, Miri!"

"I feel like they've won, Adrien. That after all this time I let my guard down and Cerberus slipped through. That this is my punishment. My penance for everything I let happen over the years."

"Don't let them win, Miri. Don't let them break you, break us. Where are you going?"

"Earth. Avitus Vakarian has agreed to come with me. This is the last time we'll be able to talk for awhile. I don't know how long this will take."

Victus squeezed her a little more tightly. "You must promise me something Miri. Promise me that you'll come back to us... no matter what happens. Come back to Palaven. Don't run."

"Adrien, I-"

"Promise me!"

"... I swear. I'll come back. Even if its only to say goodbye."


End file.
